Becoming a Pokemon Master
by PenUltimate Rex
Summary: After years of training Ash is finally ready to face the Kanto Champion. But in order to truly become the world's 'Greatest Pokemon Master' Ash will have to beat more then one Champion, he'll have to take on all of them.
1. Chapter 1

Becoming a Pokemon Master

Chapter 1: Kanto

Ash sat in the waiting area in silent contemplation, it had been a long road to this day. Nearly eight years since he had set off on his journey Ash was finally taking the last few steps to achieving his ultimate goal. He was about to enter the stadium in a few minutes and compete with the current Kanto Champion Lance, the infamous dragon trainer. However Lance was just one of the hurdles Ash would have to face in order to fulfil his dream. In order to truly become the world's greatest Pokémon Master Ash would have to go to multiple regions and face off against all of their Champions as well, only then could he attain that title.

'Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Johto there all that stands in my way.' Ash thought to himself.

Ash had already beaten the Elite Four and though none of them were easy they specialised in one type, which certainly made them easier to plan around. However since Lance had attained the title of Champion he had used other types of Pokémon as most champions did though he still favoured his beloved dragons. They were indeed a strong type with few weaknesses and in general were very tough. Ash had considered using Glalie but had seen former challengers us ice types and been completely destroyed, Lance was always prepared to combat both ice and other dragons.

Ash did know at least two of the three Pokémon Lance would be using and had planned his strategy around that, he was confident that his three on three battle would end in victory for him.

Pikachu jumped up on his shoulder breaking his thought process but he was happy to have his starter with him for this.

"This is it buddy, everything we've worked on over these years is finally coming together." Ash spoke as he scratched behind Pikachu's ear.

Pikachu cooed softly till they heard the door open behind them, as he turned around he sure Misty enter.

"Misty, I didn't think you'd come to see me right before the match." Ash stated happily.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck Ash." Misty whispered.

"Thanks Mist." Ash smiled back.

"I really hope you win this, it's all you've wanted for all these years." She said still rather quietly. "I guess I'm just saying that, we'll all be rooting for you no matter what happens."

"I know, and I'm going to give it everything I got." Ash was interrupted as the light came on to indicate he had to head out to the stadium.

"That's my cue." Ash stated wishing he could have some more time with Misty.

As he started to walk Misty randomly wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Ash was a little taken back by her action, it wasn't like her to act so brash.

"Good luck." She whispered in his ear and then quickly ran out the room before Ash could respond.

'What the heck was that about?' Ash's thoughts racing through his head.

"Pika!" Ash looked down to see Pikachu with a serious expression on his face a sign he was ready to go.

"Alright Pikachu let's get out there and show them what were made of." Ash declared confidently.

Pikachu nodded and ran out the door swiftly followed by his trainer. Ash had odd flashbacks of his travels, his friends and most of all his Pokémon, they were all ready for this and he had with him arguably the three most powerful Pokémon of his journeys. He knew they would make him proud.

Lance

"It is my great pleasure to introduce the challenger, a young man from the town of Pallet, but you all know his as 'Ash Ketchum'!" The announcer yelled sending the crowd into a mad frenzy of cheers and yells. Ash slowly walked to the centre field with Pikachu on his shoulder, in the distance he could make out his family and friends in the front row. His mother, Professor Oak, Brock, Misty even Gary had come to cheer him on. A lot of his other friends had come to, and those who couldn't make it sent him good luck messages and promised to at least be watching on TV. With the crowd and all the support around him any nervous feeling where washed away as Ash stood at the battlefield.

"And now introducing the current champion, a true dragon master, the one and only, Lance!" The announcer shouted getting a roar just as large from the huge crowd that filled the stadium. Lance quickly walked to his spot opposite of Ash in the centre of the Stadium before the two came in to shake hands.

"Well Ash I wish you good luck today." Lance said as the two shook hands.

"You to Lance." Ash replied before they both made their way to their places.

The referee started off laying down the ground rules. "This will be a three on three battle for the title of Kanto champion. The battle will be over when all three of one trainers Pokémon are unable to battle, are the trainers ready? Lance and Ash both nodded. "Then bring out your Pokémon!"

"Gyrados let's go!" Lance threw his Pokeball releasing a giant red Gyrados, one that Ash knew better than most.

"Ash you of coarse remember this Gyrados, you helped me rescue it all those years ago in Johto." Lance spoke from across the field.

"I sure do, you and him also helped us in Hoenn against Team Aqua and Team Magma." Ash smiled back remembering the formally uncontrollable Red Gyrados.

"Well I've been training Gyrados hard and we are ready for this battle." Lance threw his hand in the air as his Gyrados roared triumphantly.

Ash knew that Gyrados was both a water and flying type which made it especially weak to electric attacks, but he had a feeling Lance would have tactics to cover those weaknesses, so one type advantage would have to do.

"Sceptile I chose you!" Ash tossed out the fast forest reptile, Sceptile instantly pulled out a twig and bit on it silently completely unfazed by the colossal water serpent that lay in front of him.

"Battle begin." The referee shouted.

"Sceptile move in with Leaf Blade"

The leafs on Sceptile's arm glowed and extended into twin green blades as it advanced towards Gyrados.

"Stop it with Twister." Yelled Lance

Gyrados flicked its tail making a sudden billowing tornado of energy whip up between itself and the advancing Sceptile.

Ash changed his tactic "Dodge with quick attack." Sceptile suddenly burst to the left, right before it was swept up by the large attack though it was still struggling to hold its ground against the mighty winds.

"Now Gyrados use Hyper Beam." As Lance spoke Gyrados started to build up the energy in its mouth aiming it at Sceptile while the Twister continued to howl in the centre of the arena.

"Sceptile move in front of the twister." Ash yelled over the loud winds. Despite the difficulties of the twister Sceptile jumped across once again placing itself in between Gyrados and the tornado.

"We can still see you Ash." Lance smiled "Now fire Hyper Beam Gyrados!" With that Gyrados launched the powerful attack bursting it through the large whirlwind.

"Exactly what I wanted, Sceptile dodge it." Ash smiled while Sceptile back flipped easily dodging the beam. As the smoke cleared everyone sure the huge twister had been vaporised by the Hyper Beam, clearing what was for Sceptile a large hindrance.

"Now we got a clear shot, while Gyrados is recovering use Leaf Blade." Ash shouted.

Sceptiles famous Leaf Blades glowed again as he charged the stationary Gyrados with brilliant speed before jumping across the creatures face delivering a critical slash.

Gyrados roared as the force of the impact made it slide back. But it recovered soon after, showing it was hardly done battling.

"Gyrados use Twister again." Lance commanded.

"Not going to let that happen." Ash clenched his fist. "Sceptile use Leaf Storm."

As Gyrados swang its tail Sceptile spun around creating a twister of its own but one made of brilliantly coloured leafs. Both attacks matched each over in size as the two Pokémon launched them from their bodies the two attacks collided with a powerful smash of wind and leafs.

The attacks continued to spin against each other both equal in power until both burst in an explosion that blew wind across the entire stadium, both trainer and Pokémon braced themselves against the blast.

"Don't miss this opening Sceptile." Ash yelled trying to see through the smoke. "Use Quick Attack!"

Before Lance could react Sceptile burst through the smoke at blinding speed and slammed straight into Gyrados.

"Don't let it get away, use Flamethrower." Lance yelled.

"Use what?" Ash yelled out startled.

Without warning a burst of flame shot from Gyrados's wide mouth, was there enough time to dodge?

"Sceptile move!" Ash cried desperately.

It was only Sceptile's natural born agility that allowed it to jump just in time before the flamethrower meet its mark, but the flames still managed to just scrape Sceptiles tail.

As Sceptile landed in front of Ash he flicked his tail extinguishing some embers left over from the attack. Sceptile may be extremely fast, but with an attack like Flamethrower the risk of a direct hit was too high for Sceptile to continue.

"Return Sceptile, you did a great job." Ash declared as he pulled back the slightly charred lizard.

"Alright Pikachu you're up." Ash looked to his old friend.

Pikachu nodded and ran onto the field cheeks sparking raring to go.

"Alright let's start out with Thunder bolt." Yelled Ash

Pikachu complied by sending a bolt of electricity straight at Gyrados.

"Avoid that and use Hydro Pump." Lance responded

Using its long body Gyrados twisted to avoid the attack showing its flexibility and without missing a beat fired its Hydro Pump at Pikachu who was unable to dodge while still performing his attack. The water move smashed right into Pikachu sending him flying back with its immense force.

"You good to continue Pikachu?" Ash asked having noted the power of the last attack.

"Pika!" The electric mouse Pokemon replied as it got up looking more determined than ever.

"Alright then get up close and use Quick Attack." Pikachu started running at full pelt to his target.

"Flamethrower" Lance uttered

Multiple flames bellowed from Gyrados each time missing there mark but getting closer and closer as Pikachu grew nearer, when Pikachu was only meters away Lance yelled out "Hit it now!"

"Jump Pikachu!" Ash shouted at the last second.

Pikachu jumped as Gyrados unleashed its final flame thrower, as Pikachu ascended the flames followed behind it, close but not close enough. Pikachu they smashed into Gyrados's forehead, dangerously close to the source of the burning flames. As Gyrados reeled back Pikachu continued to go higher over it.

"Now come down with Iron Tail." Ash yelled.

Pikachu's tail hardened like steel and then began to descend towards the dazed Serpent.

"Now Gyrados now Flamethrower." Lance said suddenly.

Gyrados snapped out of its daze and fired its Flamethrower straight up into the sky.

"Forget Iron Tail, spin to dodge!" Ash yelled out hoping Pikachu would react in time.

Pikachu did, he narrowed his body and spun, just avoiding the Flamethrower much like Sceptile did, going right past Gyrados's head.

Lance however was ready this time. "Don't let it recover, hit it away with your tail." As Pikachu fell Gyrados whipped its tail around and without even seeing where Pikachu was whacked him out of the air sending him into the dirt with a grunt of surprise.

Ash's plan was to use Pikachu's small size to get in close where Gyrados couldn't manoeuvre around. But its long body was more flexible then he had thought.

Suddenly Ash noticed sparks coming off of Gyrados's body, could it be? Had Pikachu's contact with Gyrados's tail gotten it paralysed? It had to be Pikachu's ability 'static' it was the only way since they hadn't landed any electric attacks.

"Pikachu now's out chance, use Electro ball." Ash shouted, Pikachu started forming the ball of energy above his tail ready to launch.

"Gyrados use Hyper Beam." Lance yelled.

Gyrados tried to focus its energy but the effects of Static were too much.

"Fire now!" Ash commanded

Pikachu flipped and released the Electro Ball, Lance could only watch as Gyrados was struck by the electric attack exploding across its body creating a cloud of smoke all around it.

The smoke cleared to reveal a motionless Red Gyrados.

"Gyrados is unable to battle, Round 1 goes to Ash." The referee declared raising his flag.

"Alright great job Pikachu!" Ash punched the air as the crowd cheered loudly.

Lance recalled the giant to its Pokeball. "Excellent work Gyrados." Lance whispered as he reached for his next Pokeball.

"Now for my old friend, go Dragonite!" He shouted out to reveal his famous Dragon type.

The large Dragon was certainly a force to be reckoned with, although peaceful by nature Ash remembered having most of his team almost wiped out by one Dragonite back on the Orange Islands.

"Get ready Pikachu." Ash said cautiously.

"Now Dragonite start off with Dragon Rage." Lance said pointing towards Pikachu

Dragonite lifted his head and fired the ray of green energy. "Jump and use Electro Ball." Ash responded quickly.

Pikachu avoided the attack and simultaneously charged up with the electricity in his tail. Once he was high enough Pikachu flipped and realised the ball towards Dragonite.

"Block that with Thunder Punch." Lance said calmly.

Dragonite's hand sparked and they glowed with electricity before it punched the incoming Electro Ball creating a small explosion, though Pikachu's attack hit its mark Dragonite's Thunder Punch had completely neutralised any damage.

'Electric type moves aren't going to do anything if Lance keeps blocking with Thunder Punch' Ash thought to himself.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack" As Ash yelled out, Pikachu instantly blasted forward as fast and determined as ever.

"In the air Dragonite." Directed Lance.

Dragonite flapped his small wings and hovered above the ground but not out of the reach of Pikachu. When Pikachu was directly below the orange dragon he jumped using the built up speed of Quick Attack to launch himself straight at it.

"Dragonite hit it with Thunder Punch." Lance shouted knowing the attack wouldn't do much damage but using it as a block instead.

"Pikachu go into Iron Tail." Pikachu curled forward just in time for his tail the clash with Dragonite's glowing fist sending sparks in all directions from the force of the blow.

Ash realised too late he had been in this situation before as Lance gave his next order. "Now use your other hand." While still connected to Pikachu with its right hand Dragonite raised his left hand and struck Pikachu straight in the chest. With a squeal of pain Pikachu was sent flying towards the arena's concrete walls.

Ash had to think fast or it was all over, "Pikachu bounce of that wall with Quick Attack!" He shouted.

Hearing his trainers voice Pikachu snapped back into action he twisted, landed his back feet on the wall and in the blink of an eye bounced off the wall sending him right back at Dragonite.

"Fire Blast" Lance commanded.

Suddenly Dragonite let loose the powerful fire move creating a star shape of flame that propelled towards Pikachu, there was no way to dodge it now. When Pikachu made contact with the Fire Blast it exploded in a huge cloud of smoke and flame, making some of the audience gasp at the size of the explosion Pikachu was engulfed in. But as soon as they had time to catch their breath Pikachu suddenly appeared out of the cloud still being propelled forward by Quick Attack, bruised and battered but not out.

Pikachu landed right into Dragonite's stomach with such force that it was pushed it backwards and fell out of the sky landing on its back with Pikachu landing behind on his feet.

"Now's your chance Pikachu jump on Dragonite's back." Ash called out the rather odd tactic.

Pikachu leapt between Dragonite's wings and held on tight. Upon realizing he had a very unwanted guest on his back Dragonite furiously tried to claw Pikachu off but his short arms couldn't reach behind his wings.

"Now Pikachu keep using Thunder Bolt and don't let up." Ash yelled as his plan was revealed.

Pikachu charged up and let loose a barrage of Thunder Bolts each one coursing through his opponent's body and sending excess electricity in all directions. Despite this Dragonite still flailed and thrashed his arms around in a vain attempt to remove the zapping parasite.

"Dragonite calm down and fall onto your back." Lance commanded calmly.

With its trainer's words hitting home Dragonite stopped swinging around and then dropped backwards like a reverse Body Slam.

'"That's enough Pikachu fall back." Fortunately Dragonite's fall was relatively slow and Pikachu had no trouble leaping off to avoid getting crushed. When Dragonite hit the floor the ground cracked on impact, while Pikachu stood unharmed Ash didn't want to think what sort of injuries the small mouse Pokémon would have sustained if he hadn't moved.

Ash quickly looked over Pikachu, though he had gone through the main part of the Fire Blast he had still taken a fair bit of damage along with the other attacks he had sustained.

"Alright Pikachu take a break." Ash spoke evenly knowing Pikachu still had plenty of fight left in him.

As Pikachu moved to his side Ash though his next move over in his head. 'With a move like Fire Blast Sceptile could be knocked out with a single blow, which leaves me with one option.'

As Ash reached for his Pokeball and called out his final Pokémon's name "Charizard, I choose you!"

With a flash of light Ash's famous Charizard appeared and with a loud roar announced itself to the crowd who cheered back in excitement. Everyone had been waiting for this, a show down between the two elite trainer's extremely powerful Pokémon.

"Dragonite in the air." Lance called out. "You to Charizard." Ash copied

The two Pokemon flapped their wings and ascended into the sky each trying to get higher than the other.

"Charizard hit it with Flamethrower." Ash called out to the sky.

"Dragonite use Dragon breath." Lance countered.

Both Pokemon began firing there attacks at each while simultaneously flying and dodging in a spectacular display of aerial combat. Each one of them firing then moving just in time to avoid their opponents counter attacks, each blast of energy getting closer yet still missing its mark. They kept climbing till they were hundreds of meters in the air.

"Dragonite get closer to Charizard." Lance called out trying to control the flurry of attacks.

Dragonite stopped using Dragon Breath and quickly yet carefully flew closer to Charizard making sure to dodge his flamethrowers.

"Lock onto it and use Flamethrower." Ash quickly yelled as Dragonite got dangerously close.

Charizard stopped dead in the air, it only took a second for him to read Dragonite's movements before he let loose a dead on flamethrower catching Dragonite right in the centre of its body. Dragonite still flew forward but clearly taking damage from the intensity of the Flamethrower.

"Cut right through that with Thunder Punch and keep on going." Lance said confidently.

Dragonite lifted his hand and pushed right through the flames as its hand sparked with electric energy. With most of the flames not making it past Dragonite's Thunder Punch his speed increased and headed straight for Charizard.

"Block that Thunder Punch with Steel Wing." Called out Ash.

Charizard ducked as its wings glowed and hardened like iron, as Dragonite brought down his fist Charizard brought one long wing over his head. As fist and wing made contact bolts of electricity were sent in all directions reflecting off of Charizards hardened wing. Ash saw an opening and called out to his faithful fire type.

"Charizard use flamethrower and then bring up your other wing." Dragonite was too close to do anything as Charizard let loose a point blank flamethrower right into Dragonite's stomach, as he reeled back from the heat Charizard lifted his other wing up in an upper cut move across Dragonite's chin. With a wail of shock from the combined attacks Dragonite began plummeting to the ground.

"Charizard keep on its tail." Ash continued not wanting to lose his momentum.

Charizard went into a dive catching up to his dazed opponent.

"Dragonite won't go down that easily." Lance grinned. "Dragonite get above Charizard."

With a mere flick of its wings the seemly doomed Dragonite stopped itself dead in the air to everyone's amazement, with another full flap Dragonite was propelled upwards right past Charizard who suddenly turned to see the large dragon hovering right over him.

"Now Use Thunder Punch and drive it to the ground." Lance ordered.

Both of Dragonite's hands became engulfed in electricity as he moved in over Charizard.

"Block it with Steel Wing." Ash cried out almost in a panic.

Charizard covered his body with both of his wings creating an effective shield from Dragonite, but Dragonite himself kept pummelling at Charizard's wings with punch after punch and with no way to continue flying Charizard began to fall. Dragonite didn't stop his attacks as Charizard continued to descend. Dragonite kept pace staying so close that Charizard could only continue to block or else take a hit from the super effective attack.

"Just keep blocking Charizard you can do it." Ash yelled out. Everyone including Lance wondered what Ash was thinking, in a few more seconds Charizard would crash into the ground and at the speed he was going it wasn't going to be a soft landing. Charizard continued to fall with Dragonite showing no sign of letting up, as then entered the top of the arena Ash knew it was now or never.

"Charizard grab Dragonite now!" Ash shouted out.

Charizard having been ready for this exact moment opened up his wings and pounced forward grabbed Dragonite taking it completely by surprise.

"Now," Ash called out while punching the air. "Seismic Toss!"

Charizard roared in acknowledgement, flipping Dragonite around and spinning so they both corkscrewed towards the ground using the speed that Charizard gained in its fall to his advantage.

"Get out of there Dragonite, use Thunder Punch!" Lance yelled out.

Dragonite desperately tried to break free but could only manage to jab Charizard with light punches that had little effect as they both neared the ground. Finally Charizard and Dragonite both hit the ground with an incredible bang upon collision sending dust across the field and for a brief moment covering up the result of Charizard's Seismic Toss. Ash and Lance both tried to see past the dust cloud when suddenly a single flying figure rose from the haze.

Charizard burst from the dust cloud and gave a triumphant roar over his successful move.

Ash smiled having seen Charizard come out of it relatively unharmed, his smile quickly turned to concern when he saw another figure struggle to get up from the large crater in the centre of the field. Dragonite had clearly taken a lot of damage but as it lifted its head and gave a defiant roar of his own Ash could tell it wasn't backing down.

"That's it Dragonite now us Dragon Breath." Lance called out.

Ash couldn't let this battle go on any longer, his next move had to knock it out. "Charizard use Dragon Rage."

Charizard released the ball of Dragon energy at the same time Dragonite shot out its Dragon Breath. Both attacks collided but Dragon Rage continued to move forward and to everyone's surprise absorbed some of the Dragon Breath getting larger and larger till the combining energies became too much and created a massive explosion that sent both Pokémon flying. Charizard who was already in the air took little damage but Dragonite took the brunt of the explosion and ended up crashing and tumbling across the ground. As soon as he came to a holt it was obvious Dragonite wasn't getting back up.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Charizard wins." The referee declared.

Those in a crowd that weren't cheering where shocked, no one had ever taken down two of Lance's Pokémon with no knockouts on their side.

"Charizard that was great." Ash called out to Charizard a little surprised himself.

As Lance called back Dragonite he had only a smile on his face.

"Ash, I knew you would make it here someday." He began "Ever since we meet in Johto I knew that you had what it takes to become a champion. The way you commit yourself to your Pokémon, the fact you are so willing to put yourself in danger to help others is the making of a great leader."

"Thank you Lance." Ash replied quite taken back by Lance's complements.

"But as current champion of Kanto it is my duty to give everything I have to hold my title." Lance said suddenly full of energy once more.

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way." Ash smiled back

"Then get ready Ash because you're about to meet my most powerful Pokémon." Lance announced holding up an Ultra ball.

"You're most powerful Pokémon?" Ash repeated a little confused. Like most people Ash though Dragonite was Lance's most powerful, they had been a team for the longest after all.

"That's right I only caught this one recently and I think this battle is the perfect time for it to make its debut." Lance uttered as he tossed the Ultra ball into the air.

Ash waited to see what Pokémon would appear before him, it had to be something impressive if it was stronger than Dragonite.

The light from the Pokeball took shape and revealed the Dark Dragon type Hydreigon. It snarled as it stared down its opponents with dark red eyes, Ash could tell that this was no ordinary Hydreigon.

This one was a lot larger than any he had seen before, the muscles on its 'arms' and neck seemed almost out of place. The central head had a large scar going across its jaw all this and the very energy it seemed to give off showed it had been through a lot of battles. Ash didn't realize it but he was staring, something Lance took note of.

"I bet your wondering where I found this Hydreigon?" Lance asked, Ash merely nodded in response.

"I actually found it in Johto, it had somehow make its way there and was fighting two Tyranitar's. "Now that was a battle I never thought I'd see." Lance continued "I knew once I saw that Hydreigon I had to capture it if I was to truly call myself a Dragon Master."

Ash looked back over Hydreigon, anyone could see that this one was powerful and if Lance had taken control of such power he would have to put up one hell of a fight.

"Are you ready to continue Ash?" Lance asked crossing his arms.

"The tougher the opponent the harder we fight, isn't that right Charizard." Charizard stared right back at Hydreigon and bellowed loudly, Hydreigon didn't even blink.

"Let the battle continue." Announced the ref.

"Use Flamethrower." Ash yelled wanting to start off quick.

Charizard let loose a long stretch of flame that instantly covered Hydreigon completely.

"Good shot Charizard." Ash smiled.

"Alright Hydreigon you can stop showing off." Lance smiled.

'Showing off?' Ash repeated in his head.

Charizard stopped his attack, as the flames died down Hydreigon merely hovered in the exact place it had started in, the only action it had taken against the Flamethrower was to shut its eyes, it hadn't even bothered to block.

"Charizard I think this Hydrigon is on a whole new level." Ash warned, a hint of worry in his voice. Charizard grunted in response, synthesising with his concern but not wanting to doubt itself.

"Alright that's enough showing off Hydrigon, use Dark Pulse." Lance said slightly amused at Hydreigon's arrogance.

Hydreigon lifted its head growled loudly before it fired the dark purple beam of circles from its main head straight at Charizard.

"Into the sky Charizard, use your speed." Ash called out. Charizard responded, ascending straight up out of the way of the attack.

"Up into the sky as well." Lance responded making Hydreigon fly after Charizard at a speed Ash didn't expect a creature that size to be able to do.

Charizard was getting up high but Hydreigon accelerated past him making Charizard almost stop mid-flight out of shock. This wasn't good as Hydreigon bared down on him.

Ash had Charizard learn Dragon Rage knowing that Lance would undoubtedly use his favourite type it was the only move any of his Pokémon knew that would be super effective.

"Charizard Dragon Rage." Ash yelled upwards. Charizard focused of the hovering dragon type but Lance had already seen Ash use that move right before on Dragonite, and now he hadn't saved it to the right moment.

"Tri Attack now." Lance responded. Dragonite shot a beam of energy from each of its mouths one fire, one ice and one lightning. Charizards Dragon Rage blasted forward and collided with the flamethrower blowing it up with such force the ice attack melted away, but the lightning bolt continued forward getting a direct hit on Charizard. Of all three attacks this one was the most damaging by far. He reeled back as the attack finished, clearly doing a lot of damage.

"Alright move in and use double hit." Lance pointed at Charizard.

Hydreigon's arms glowed white and with a low snarl Hydrigon flew down to attack Charizard.

"Charizard Dragon Rage again!" Ash yelled out while Charizard was still recovering from the electricity.

With sheer determination Charizard fought against the electricity going through his body and released another ball of Dragon Rage, with Hydreigon moving so fast there was no way for it to dodge. The Dragon Rage collided directly with Hydreigon creating a huge mid-air explosion. Charizard didn't even have time to catch his breath as Hydreigon burst through the cloud of smoke just as fast as he was before he got hit. Now within distance to launch his double hit Hydreigon jabbed Charizard in the gut making him peel over then using its other hand Hydreigon slammed heavily down on Charizard's head sending him spiralling into the ground with immense force. Ash looked over Charizard now even more concerned.

'Hydreigon took a direct hit from that Dragon Rage and didn't even slow down, how could it not be fazed from a super effective attack like that?' Ash's thoughts started to race. 'To top of all off that Double Hit was so powerful, even Charizard wasn't able to take it head on.' Although Charizard quickly rose to his feet Ash wondered how much more punishment he would be able to take.

Charizard roared angrily as Hydreigon drifted back to the ground its expression not showing any concern about its opponent.

"Use Dragon Rage!" Ash commanded again.

"Dragon Rush now!" Lance responded.

Hydreigon was suddenly covered in a blue energy that took the shape of a sinister dragons head, while consumed in this menacing force Hydreigon propelled itself forward even as Charizard fired Dragon Rage it didn't change course, with such a powerful attack it couldn't. Charizard's attack hit the incoming Dragon Rush but against Hydreigon's immense attack the move wasn't able to go through the oncoming Dragon energy and hit Hydreigon, it simply bounced off.

Charizard looked on in shock as his attack was rendered useless so easily forgetting completely about the attack that had just brushed off the Dragon Rage was still heading straight for him.

"Onto the ground now!" Ash cried out in desperation.

If it was not for the years of training with Ash Charizard would never of been able to dodge in time, he threw himself forward forcing his body as low as possible as Hydreigon soared over him just grassing his wings. Having missed its mark Hydreigon halted to a stop to avoid crashing into the stage. Ash saw it's back was turned but knew Charizard wouldn't have time to launch another Dragon Rage. "Up and use Flamethrower quickly." Ash's quick thinking still working.

Charizard rose to his feet and let loose a powerful flamethrower before Hydreigon had a chance to turn around hitting it square in the back.

"If you think a fire attack is going to have much effect on a dragon type let alone my Hydreigon you got another thing coming." Lance announced from across the stadium.

"Block that attack and use Dark Pulse." Lance commanded.

Hydreigon turned to face his aggressor holding both hands in an X formation completely blocking the hot flames. With its head now out of harm's way Hydreigon let forth its Dark Pulse right over the incoming flames straight towards Charizard's face. The multiple purple circles battered Charizard across the jaw and skull sending him rolling backwards as the attack landed a critical hit. The pain inflicted made Charizard unable to open his eyes as they had been in the direct path of the Dark Pulse.

"Now Hydreigon use Double Hit." Lance clenched both his fists.

Hydreigon advanced towards the dazed and blinded Charizard as he clutched his face in his claws.

"Charizard! Hydreigon is right in front of you, use flamethrower and give it all you got!" Ash yelled out sensing his partner's distress.

Despite not being able to see his foe Charizard had to trust Ash's judgement. Mustering all the firepower he could Charizard let loose a huge field of fire three times the size of his normal flamethrower giving Hydreigon no place to move.

"Block, and push on through." Lance called out.

Hydreigon levelled his arms in another 'X' formation in front of its face blocking the majority of the attack from reaching its face or body, Charizard's Flamethrower might have been larger but it made little difference to Hydreigon's arms.

As the beast drew closer Ash franticly told Charizard to move, to late Hydreigon closed in and this time used both hands at the same time to deliver twin punches to Charizard's chest and face making him snarl in pain.

"You can push through that Charizard! Use Steel wing while it's close!" Ash called out knowing he was pushing Charizard to the limit. Despite his injuries Charizard roared bravely hardening his wing and with limited vision threw himself wing first straight into Hydreigon's chest making it grit its teeth angrily.

"Where you are, use Tri-Attack." Lance suddenly ordered.

Charizard's attack hit but Hydreigon had barely even moved and now with its opponent off balance in front of him Hydreigon's three mouths charged their individual attacks, and let loose at point blank range.

All three attacks hit within a blink of an eye creating a cloud of dust that covered the two Pokémon and what was undoubtedly a vicious attack.

Ash couldn't believe Charizard had taken an attack of that power so close, he knew there was no way even Charizard could recover from such a fierce blow.

"No" He muttered under his voice.

Finally the smoke cleared Hydreigon hovered above the ground as if inspecting his work and below him lay the bruised and battered form of Charizard, not even he could stand up to this Hydreigon's overwhelming power.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Hydreigon wins!" The ref raised Lance's flag.

The crowd started to cheer at Lance's comeback, Ash couldn't get angry at them, they came here for a show after all.

"Return Charizard" Ash held up the PokeBall. "You were excellent pal, I hope you didn't go through too much pain." As he put Charizard's Pokeball back on his belt he looked over the menacing Pokémon on the battlefield, despite Charizard's best efforts Hydreigon seemed to have only taken minimal damage.

'It certainly deserves the name 'Brutal Pokémon' after what I've seen.' Ash thought in his head.

Suddenly Ash spotted what he thought might be a weak spot, in the centre of its chest was a large bruise beginning to appear. Undoubtedly where Charizard's Steel Wing had hit, another weakness was that instead of backing up Hydreigon had taken the blow head on, perhaps its overconfidence could be exploited.

"Alright Pikachu" Ash turned to face his starter "I tried to match power with power and that didn't work so we'll use your speed and hit him where it hurts, you with me?"

"Pika!" Pikachu replied clenching his paw in anticipation.

"Alright get out there and do this for Charizard." Ash grinned confidently.

With that Pikachu bounced onto the field eagerly staring down his powerful opponent, not scared but alert and guarded.

"Continue!" The ref called out.

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt." Ash pointed down the field at Hydreigon

Pikachu yelled out his name as he released the Thunder bolt at Hydreigon who in his attempts to dodge the attack ended up running straight into the electricity. It did little damage however, Hydreigon continued to fly above the ground showing no loss in speed.

"Use Quick Attack, and aim for its chest." Ash called out calmly.

Pikachu burst forward so fast that few even saw it happen, even Hydreigon only just saw Pikachu's outline in front of him before he smashed hard and fast right into the wound on Hydreigon's chest. Even with all its hardened defences Hydreigon couldn't take a direct hit to an injured area, with a snarl of pain Hydreigon pulled back momentarily overcome. Ash gave a quick smile after seeing his theory proven correct. Disappointed at his temporary surrender to pain Hydrigon roared angrily back at Pikachu making both him and Ash tighten their focus.

Lance ordered Hydreigon to use Tri-attack which to Ash seemed to be the most dangerous move, as Hydreigon's three mouths charged up the combination of fire, ice and lightning Ash made a risky move.

"Pikachu run between the three attacks and use Iron Tail, same place." Ash said fully confident in Pikachu's abilities.

Pikachu moved forward quickly, timing his movements so he would be preciously between Hydreigon's Tri-Attack. As Hydreigon fired Pikachu jumped straight towards it, his body barely missing the powerful attacks, to the audience it looked like Pikachu had been engulfed by the Tri-Attack. Now that Pikachu was between the three beams the only target was Hydreigon's chest. Despite the tiny space he had and the threat of being burnt, frozen or shocked coming from all sides Pikachu flicked his tail hardening it to Iron and with a sideways slash hammered his attack right into Hydreigon's wound for a second time. With such a heavy attack hitting its injury Hydreigon reeled back showing true pain for the first time, the Iron Tail seemingly cancelled the Tri-Attack stopping all three doses leaving Pikachu to fall to the ground unharmed. Everything had happened so fast the audience and Lance barely saw what had occurred. One second Pikachu was surrounded and looked doomed, the next Hydreigon had taken an almost unseeable attack that had in effect come from between its own attack, it was a very unexpected outcome.

"Alright Pikachu that was excellent!" Ash cheered full of excitement.

Pikachu turned to face Ash giving him the thumbs up with a cheerful smile. Ash was about to return the gesture when he saw Hydreigon move, it had recovered faster than he thought it would and now moved in on Pikachu. Eyes full of rage, its arms glowing with a double hit attack.

"Look out!" Ash cried out in desperation.

But before Pikachu could even turn around Hydreigon brought its first hand up in a brutal uppercut with such force it lifted Pikachu into the air as the mouse howled in pain. As Pikachu fell Hydreigon used its other arm and hit Pikachu straight in the back this time sending the helpless Pokémon crashing into the stadium wall with such power it broke with a crack and a cloud of dust as Pikachu disappeared behind the rubble.

Ash stood completely stunned at what had just happened to his oldest friend.

"No, no Pikachu!" He shouted in dismay.

"Hydreigon!" Ash heard Lance call out. "You will control yourself on the battlefield, you understand?" Lance said calmly yet firmly.

Hydreigon hissed lowly, it had attacked without the command from Lance, not only that it had attacked Pikachu while its back was turned. Pokémon would often move of their own accord to dodge or defend however to use a full blown attack was not often seen in trainers of high calibre such as Lance, his Hydreigon obviously was still governed by its anger and primal instincts to some degree.

Ash didn't have time to think about this, the dust had cleared and only a pile of rocks could be seen, completely trapping Pikachu.

"Pikachu answer me!" Ash called out desperate for his partner to be alright. "Come on I know you can do it!"

The audience was rather silent in comparison to the shouts and yells that usually came when one side landed a successful attack. Hydreigon's last attack however along with Pikachu's scream was unsettling for a lot of them.

"Pikachu! I know you can pull through this, together you and I never give up!" Ash called.

Sparks appeared along the rocks, soon small pieces started to rumble then larger rocks rumbled as well. Pikachu was down and covered in debris, but was showing he wasn't going to be defeated so easily.

"Come on!" Ash shouted out.

The crowd watched as electricity sparked from every hole and crack in the rocks the pressure causing them to topple over each other. Finally with a power fuelled cry Pikachu burst through the rocks sending his former tomb scattered across the field in an explosive display of blinding thunder bolts that lit up the stadium. Seemly bursting with electric energy Pikachu bolted across to his previous position in front of Ash, cheeks sparking, paws dug into the dirt in readiness to battle.

Ash smiled at the strength of Pikachu, however he could easily see the large burses and marks that covered Pikachu's body from being crushed under the rocks, as well as his heavy breathing.

"Pikachu, you sure you can continue." Ash asked quietly, his gaze fixed on Pikachu's wounds.

Pikachu rose on his hind legs and looking over his shoulders staring straight back at Ash.

Ash saw no anger in Pikachu's face, it was a look of pure resolve the kind that he had seen many times before. Even against such a powerful opponent, even with clearly painful injuries, Ash knew Pikachu was not going to back down. No words were needed Ash simply nodded in understanding.

"Let's kick this off with Electro Ball." Ash yelled out more determined than ever.

Using all his strength Pikachu jumped high into the air above the hovering Hydreigon and threw forward a sparking Electro ball from his tail.

"Block" Lance spoke casually.

Hydreigon thrust its arm forward with the mouth wide open, as the Electro Ball raced forward Hydreigon 'bit' down on the attack blasting it inside its hands jaws.

Ash's eyes widened at Hydreigon's response. After fighting for so long it was still showing off, even going so far as to let it's arm take a direct attack. It was also just at the time he needed a good hit to get his spirits up.

With a hiss of frustration Ash was determined to let Pikachu get his own back. "Use Thunder Bolt."

As Pikachu fired his attack forward Hydreigon darted left to avoid the electricity reminding Ash that it had plenty of speed to back up its resilience. He gritted his teeth in frustration, how was Pikachu going to take down such a well-rounded and fearsome adversary.

Hydreigon moved in closer towards Pikachu's position as Lance called out for it to use Dark Pulse. Moving in closer would give Pikachu little time to get out of the way, Lance was obviously working around Ash's use of dodging. If Lance wanted to get close then so would they "Pikachu jump up and us Iron Tail." Ash clenched his fist.

Pikachu propelled himself towards Hydrigon forcing the dragon to re-adjust its attack before releasing it from its central mouth yet hitting nothing but air. Pikachu was above the Dark Pulse but was now falling towards Hydreigon and the attack, his tail glowing steel. As Pikachu fell down Hydreigon pulled his head up hoping to catch Pikachu within the Dark Pulse attack before he could make contact. With inches to go Pikachu's tail scraped the top of Dark Pulses beams cutting through them like butter. Pikachu's tail finally pushed through the attack and connected across Hydreigon's jaw. The combined pressures caused a blast from the dark energy being trapped between its source in Hydreigon's mouth and Pikachu's Tail. Pikachu was sent flying back from the startling combustion while Hydreigon whirled backwards, rubbing its hand against the pain in its jaw. No one could say for certain but if either of them had been faster in their attacks only one would have hit directly.

Both Lance and Ash didn't hesitate, Ash called for Pikachu to use Quick attack and Lance ordering Hydreigon to use Double Hit. As Pikachu charged forward it was obvious his wounds were slowly him down, a disadvantage Hydreigon saw to exploit. Pikachu sprang towards his target, Hydreigon was ready with his first arm, blocking the Quick Attack dead in its tracks. To late Ash watched as Hydreigon lifted its other arm and with colossal force slammed Pikachu in the back knocking the wind out of him and sending Pikachu into the ground so hard it cracked beneath him.

"Pikachu are you ok?" Ash shouted his voice full of worry.

Pikachu was breathing heavily, as he tried to stand his legs shock franticly with the struggle of getting up. Everyone could see despite Pikachu's unbreakable will power, he was on his last legs.

"Hydreigon, fly up high and use Dragon Rush." Lance instructed.

Ash looked up in dismay as Hydreigon flew into the air and surrounded itself in blue energy that quickly formed into a frightening dragon shape that bore down on Pikachu.

Ash knew there was no way Pikachu could possibly move in time there was only one thing for him to do.

"Pikachu!" He cried out desperately "Use Thunder Bolt, and give it everything!"

With every last ounce of strength Pikachu stood up and pulled together all that remained of his energy for this last attack.

Screaming out Pikachu launched a brilliant thunderous attack into the sky directly intercepting the advancing Dragon Rush. The two attacks sparked and repealed off each other as Hydreigon charged straight down at Pikachu through the overwhelming Lightning attack. Both Pokémon roared and screeched through their attacks, neither willing to give in. In the final moments as the Dragon Rage soared down Pikachu's electricity, Ash could see some of the electricity breaking through the Dragon Rush's energy, he had one final hope that Thunder Bolt could break through, that Hydreigon's attack would be obliterated and they could finally knock it out.

His hopes were shattered as Hydreigon blasted forward at a speed that no attack would have been about to break through, the last thing he heard his Pikachu's gasp of fear, before Dragon Rush exploded on his position. The resulting explosion sent a shockwave across the field forcing Ash to dig his heels into the ground to stop him from falling over.

As soon as the blast subsided he was greeted with a dusk covered field and Hydreigon hovering above it.

He couldn't speak, he couldn't move knowing what had happened to Pikachu, all he could do was stare and wait till the dust evaporated. When the dust cleared after what felt like hours it showed Pikachu half buried in a crater, motionless, battered and utterly defeated.

It wasn't until the referee raised his flag to Lance declaring Hydreigon the winner did Ash snap back into reality. He rushed over to Pikachu having never used his Pokeball and scooped his old friend up in his arms.

"Pikachu, you still with me?" Ash whispered.

Slowly Pikachu opened his eyes slightly, looking straight back at Ash. It was obvious Pikachu had taken a lot of damage but all Ash saw was Pikachu's disappointment that he couldn't defeat Hydreigon for his trainer. Ash didn't care though, he was happy to see Pikachu was ok and there was no permanent damage, or any that would need immediate medical attention. Ash knew Pikachu wouldn't of wanted to leave his side anyway, he knew the tough rodent would have wanted to stay by him till the battle ended, win or lose.

As Ash carried Pikachu back to his end of the field, he could feel all the eyes of the stadium watching him, he was used to this but being here today facing off against a champion for the first time made it very different to his usual league battles.

Ash placed Pikachu down on his side behind the battlefield lines, making double sure his friend was comfortable he turned back to the battle, his last Poke ball in hand.

"Sceptile I choose you!" Ash yelled as he threw the Poke Ball forward.

As Sceptile took shape he casually lifted another twig to his mouth, taking in his surrounding and new adversary.

"Scep-tile." He muttered confidently.

"Sceptile listen." Ash began "That Hydreigon took down both Charizard and Pikachu and by the looks of things it still has plenty of energy.

Sceptile nodded and folded his arms as he looked over Hydreigon who was only just starting to show some signs of fatigue.

"Sceptile, your all I've got left." Ash spoke quietly.

Having heard Ash's tone Sceptile turned to face his trainer. Ash's head was low, his expression hidden beneath his cap and behind him lay Pikachu who Sceptile could see was in a bad way. As Ash lifted his head Sceptile looked anxious to hear from Ash.

"This battle is going to be tough, you have one heck of an opponent to fight, but I know you can beat these odds. I know we can win." Ash said with assurance.

Taking one last look at Pikachu Sceptile turned to the battlefield, he steadily moved into a fighting stance his usual laid back nature gone. With Ash's words Sceptile fully understood what was at stake, this was everything that they had been training for, only one obstacle stood in their way, and it was up to him to finish it.

Ash could see Sceptile was ready "Make this one for Charizard and Pikachu." Ash whispered getting a slight nod from Sceptile.

"This is the deciding match, whoever wins this is the victor. Battle begin!" The ref announced.

"Move in with Leaf Blade." Ash called without hesitation.

Sceptile moved forward at a steady pace as the leafs on his arms glowed and then grew to a foot and a half long glowing blades.

"Fly up to avoid that." Lance called out knowing full well about Sceptile's speed.

As Hydreigon ascended Ash let a small grin cross his face as Sceptile ran beneath Hydreigon. "Jump using Quick Attack."

Despite Hydreigon's elevation Sceptile bent his legs and with the added power of Quick Attack propelled himself like a rocket, giving Hydreigon barely enough time to flinch before Sceptile slammed his entire body into the dragon.

Letting out a grunt of more surprise then pain Hydreigon was sent even further into the air while Sceptile gracefully descended back the ground, completing a mid-air roll to break his fall.

"Sceptile's jumping abilities are second to none Lance, height isn't going to be an issue for us." Ash clenched his fist assertively.

"Then let's keep this battle at ground level." Lance smirked back. "Hydreigon come back down and use Dark Pulse."

Having already recovered Hydreigon dived out of the air coming to a halt just off the ground, then using its central head released the ripple like dark energy.

"Dodge that and move in closer." Ash tightened his focus.

Moving precisely and effortlessly Sceptile began closing the gap on Hydreigon who continued to send bursts of Dark Pulse in Sceptile's direction.

"Use your hands instead Hydreigon." Lance called out, baffling Ash.

Ceasing Dark Pulse from its central head Hydreigon raised its arms and fired twin Dark Pulses from both arms, forcing Sceptile to grind to a halt.

Momentarily amazed having never seen a Hydreigon use Dark Pulse in that way Ash pulled his mind back to helping Sceptile. "Run circles around it Sceptile don't let either of those Dark Pulses hit you."

Sceptile nodded and began zigzagging around Hydreigon, stopping then accelerating, moving left and right to try and confuse Hydreigon and avoid the powerful attacks.

Even while firing simultaneously with both arms Hydreigon struggled to track Sceptile's quick movements, sometimes firing in opposite directions in a blind attempt to hit anything but the air.

As Hydreigon roared in frustration Ash saw an opening. "Leaf Blade from behind."

Stopping dead in his tracks right behind Hydreigon, Sceptile extended the leafs on his right arm. With a sudden rush forward Sceptile slashed the blades across Hydreigon's back with enough force to make Hydreigon's head whip back from the impact. Gritting its teeth to hold back a snarl of pain Hydreigon glared forward as Sceptile slide to a stop in front of him. Growling in rage Hydreigon used Dark Pulse again but Sceptile still proved to be too quick easily sidestepping the attack.

"Now Hydreigon use Double Hit." Lance thrust his hand forward.

Ash knew Hydreigon would just keep coming even if Sceptile avoided the Double Hit, he had to be very careful of both its arms.

"Sceptile block both of Hydreigon's arms with Leaf Blade." He let out.

As Hydreigon's glowing blue arms bared down on the forest lizard Sceptile extended the four blades on his arms crossing them across his body waiting for the impact. Hydreigon threw both its arms forward at the same time but Sceptile was ready. Using the twin blades on each forearm Sceptile sliced across the incoming attack so each of Hydreigon's arms got locked between the two sets of Leaf Blades, completely halting the move. The force of the two attacks colliding sent a shockwave out from the two interlocked Pokémon who now stared furiously at each other, neither side willing to give in or loosen their grip.

Roaring in anger Hydreigon finally lifted Sceptile off the ground and threw the grass type across the field finally releasing itself from Sceptile's lock.

Landing on his feet Sceptile kept his gaze fixed on Hydreigon not wanting to give even the slightest opening.

"Use Dragon Rush." Lance concentrated.

Rising into the air Hydreigon surrounded itself in dragon energy, even the outline of the Dragon Rush seems angry as Hydreigon dove towards Sceptile.

"Counter that with Leaf Storm." Ash responded.

The seeds on Sceptile's back glowed creating bright leafs around his body then sending them down to his tail. Turning his tail towards the oncoming Dragon Rush Sceptile created a tornado like storm of leafs that surrounded the attack completely, but Hydreigon still kept coming despite the razor sharp leafs battering across the Dragon Rush attack.

"Keep up the pressure Sceptile!" Ash shouted over the raging winds.

"Break through that attack!" Lance echoed.

Against the full force of Leaf Storm Hydreigon was starting to slow down but both sides were unsure if Leaf Storm would be able to stop its advance entirely. As the intimidating shape of Dragon Rush drew closer it suddenly stopped within a few meters of its target. Ash widened his eyes thinking Sceptile had won. Out of nowhere Hydreigon's Dragon Rush detonated violently sending Sceptile and his Leaf Storm propelled across the field.

"Sceptile!" Ash cried out as the Hoenn starter landed in a heap exhaling severely on impact, clearly taking some heavy damage.

Lance was the first to see Hydreigon clear out of the smoke, miraculously taking no damage from the blast. "Quickly use Dark Pulse."

Ash heard the command but couldn't make out Hydreigon's position through the remainder of the smoke. "Sceptile you have to jump to avoid that attack." Recovering quickly Sceptile jumped to his feet and launched himself into the air just avoiding Dark Pulse which hit his previous position.

"Now use your other arm." Ash heard Lance call out.

The smoke cleared just in time to reveal Hydreigon had used one arm to fire the first Dark Pulse and now had its other arm aimed in the air straight at Sceptile, Lance had anticipated this move and there was no were to dodge in mid-air.

"Sceptile look out." Ash yelled as Hydreigon unleashed Dark Pulse straight at the oblivious Sceptile.

Barely having time to raise his arms to defend itself Sceptile was hurled back upon impact with a hurtful cry.

'It's now or never.' Ash thought. "Charge up for Solar Beam." Still tumbling in the air Sceptile started drawing in the sunlight around himself, the seeds on his back glowing with energy.

"You want to test who has the most powerful attack? Let's show them Hydreigon." Lance clenched both fists in anticipation.

Ash started to get worried, instead of taking an opportunity like this to attack Sceptile while he charged Solar Beam Lance was willing to wait and rely on Hydreigon's power.

'He obviously had a lot of fate in his Pokémon, but then again so did I.' Ash braced himself as Sceptile landed in front of him building up solar energy in his body.

"Combine Tri-Attack Hydreigon." Lance said as he brought his hands together.

Hydreigon aimed its three heads towards each other and fired the three beams together, combining the three powers into a glowing sphere of powerful energy in front of its chest.

Ash shouldn't have been distracted but the power that the combined Tri-Attack sphere was giving off was overwhelming, he never though Tri-Attack could be forged together like that making the already powerful move that much more dangerous.

"You ready Ash!" Lance had to yell over the sound of both attacks charging."

Darting his eyes between Sceptile and Hydreigon Ash clenched his hands together for the inevitable collision of two overwhelming attacks.

"We are always ready! Sceptile!"

"Hydreigon!"

"Fire!" Both trainers shouted with all their energy.

"Tile!" Sceptile let out as he released the brilliant white energy from his mouth.

At the same time Hydregion fired a beam of blinding golden light from his combined Tri-Attack at his opponent. Both attacks collided in the centre of the field. Sparks, rays of light and chunks of earth were sent flying in all directions as Solar Beam and the new Tri-Attack stream crashed against each other, neither gaining or losing ground but ripping apart the earth beneath their wake and miraculously not detonating. Despite all the damage it had taken, despite fighting three opponents, Hydreigon was still even with Sceptile's power.

Ash looked on in a mix of shock and worry, the fact that the two attacks didn't blow up on impact was a miracle in itself but now that they continued to smash against each other meant a build-up was inevitable and after that there was only one outcome.

No sooner had he realised this the two colliding attacks began to fuse together forming a large ball of energy in the centre of the field that grew at an alarming rate.

Sceptile and Hydreigon continued to pool what remaining energy they had into their attacks but now the sphere in in the centre of the field grew so large it would soon threaten to engulf the two Pokémon completely.

Both trainers and the audience could only watch until the combined powers became too unstable.

With a blinding flash of light the energy ball detonated with unbelievable power. Ash covered his eyes and dug his heels into the ground unable to see Sceptile through the light as the force of the blast continued to push him back, Pikachu clung desperately to his jeans lest he be blow away.

The sound of the detonation echoed out from the stadium and would have forced Ash to cover his ears if he wasn't nearly blinded.

After what felt like far more than the ten seconds of the detonation the blast settled, leaving a large mushroom cloud of dust blocking anyone from seeing the aftermath of what was an immense explosion.

"Hydreigon can you hear me!" Ash heard Lance yell out.

His ears were still ringing as Ash lowered his arm then frantically scanned the area.

"Sceptile!" He managed to blurt out hoping his friend was somehow alright, but no response came.

As it had done many times before on that day the dusk cloud slowly settled, Ash squinted and he swore he could see two figures in the field.

One of figures raised its arms and blew away the remaining dust, showing a very battered Hydreigon who was now panting deeply after taking the explosion head on.

Ash didn't want to concern himself with this until he made sure Sceptile was all right.

Seconds later the wind blew away and remaining dust revealing Sceptile still standing in his previous spot, Ash allowed himself to take a sign of relief, only to be greeted with to true extent of the damage caused by the enormous explosion.

Sceptile's body was riddled in bruises, wounds and cuts. His laboured, hoarse breathing and the blank look in his eyes showed he was going through a lot of pain, a pain that seared through every inch of his body.

The mere sight of his Pokémon in such a shocking state bewildered Ash. "S-Sceptile?" He wearily coughed out as if he himself were wounded.

Hearing his trainers voice Sceptile stagnantly turned his head to face Ash. When the two locked eyes Ash couldn't breathe, Sceptile's normally calm expression was replaced with one of hurt and helplessness.

Sceptile coughed weakly, as his legs finally gave in, collapsing to the ground.

"Sceptile!" Ash shouted. He could see Sceptile wasn't knocked out, somehow through all the damage Sceptile had taken the grass type was still conscious, but his body was to beaten to move.

Hydreigon snarled viciously down at Sceptile making Ash stare down the formidable dragon in anger.

A noise in front of him brought Ash's attention back to Sceptile, hearing Hydreigon's challenge Sceptile pushed his body up with his front arms, they shock intensely with his effort.

Ash didn't want to see Sceptile get hurt anymore but he also didn't want to lose, not when they were so close to victory.

"You can do it Sceptile!" He called out frantically as Sceptile grunted angrily at his own inability to stand "Come on Sceptile, stand up, please stand up!" Ash shouted passionately.

"Scep-Scep-" The forest lizard hissed through the pain as he frantically tried to straighten his arms.

As Sceptile finally got one arm extended the other abruptly gave in bringing Sceptile crumbling back to the ground with a loud grunt of pain.

Ash and Pikachu felt powerless to help Sceptile who stared back with barely the strength to keep his eyes open.

The referee who had waited patiently for Ash raised his flag, "Sceptile is unable to battle, therefore-"

"Wait!" Lance interrupted

Everyone including Ash and the referee stared at Lance in confusion, why would he delay his own victory?

"Sceptile isn't done yet, not by a long shot."

Ash suddenly noticed a green glow out of the corner of his eye, he had seen that glow before.

Looking back at Sceptile he saw the Hoenn starter had suddenly began to radiant a bright green energy from his body.

Sceptile's ability 'Overgrow' had been activated.

But it was different to when it had happened other times, it was far brighter and instead of a mere glimmer it surrounded Sceptile like a blazing fire that soon roared around him. Sceptile's wounds faded and he slowly rose to his feet. As he threw his head back Sceptile let loose a deafening roar that sent of a shock wave around him leaving onlookers reeling at Sceptile's miraculous return from certain defeat.

The incredible effects of Overgrow died down but didn't fade completely for some reason Sceptile still remained in an aura of green light, constantly shimmering around him.

As Sceptile turned to look at his shocked trainer Ash saw Sceptile's pupils where incredibly narrow and his eyes wide open in an almost trace like state. Some trainers would have seen this as their Pokémon losing it, but Ash knew better than that, he knew Sceptile better than that.

"Are you ready Lance?" Ash called out.

"We're right here Ash." Lance responded getting a defiant roar from Hydreigon.

"Don't hold anything back, use Leaf Blade!" Ash called out with new found determination in his voice.

Somehow opening his eyes even wider as if he had been given the most important command of his life Sceptile charged forward raising one of his arms over his head. His Leaf Blades shone brighter than ever and as if boosted by Overgrow they miraculously grow to an astounding three feet in length, making it look like twin swords attached to his forearm.

With a loud adrenaline fuel screech Sceptile slammed his massive Blade's across Hydreigon's chest and to everyone's disbelieve propelled Hydreigon across the field with such force and speed there was barely anytime for Lance to turn his head before Hydreigon flew past him and smashed into the wall with a piercing pain filled cry.

As Hydreigon pulled itself from its imprint in the wall it found itself completely dumbfounded. Moments ago Sceptile couldn't even stand, now he had the strength to launch the huge creature across the field like he had been fired out of a cannon. Raising his eyes for the first time in disbelief the only thought going through his mind was the same thought as everyone else that was watching, what had come over Sceptile?

Ash found new untouched hope welling up inside of him, if that last display of power along with Hydreigon's piercing cry on impact was an indication on anything is was that they could win.

"Sceptile use Solar Beam!" Ash beamed.

Sceptile got on all fours and absorbed the sunlight. This time the usual sparkles of light where more like streams that pooled into Sceptile's form.

"Hydreigon combine Tri-Attack and fire!" Lance responded.

Hydreigon rose to face his new adversary, facing his three heads together and combining the Tri-Attack into one power filled sphere again.

Sceptile was ready to fire far quicker this time around and grunted when he reached full charge.

"Here we go again." Ash voiced. "Fire!" The two trainers called out in unison.

Hydreigon's combined attack lurched forward first as Sceptile breathed in and let loose his Solar Beam that nearly pushed him back from the attacks powerful recoil.

Everyone braced for when the two beams collided, expecting to see another stalemate or an explosion at the very least.

To everyone's shock the Solar Beam 'split' the Tri-Attack beam in two like a knife through butter and then continued to accelerate towards Hydreigon.

Unable to move while in mid attack Hydreigon could only widen his eyes in response to his combined Tri-Attack being torn apart and Solar Beam coming straight at him. The Solar Beam met its mark covering the stunned Pokémon in a large explosion, only Hydreigon's hurtful cry could be heard over it.

Sceptile rose to his feet staring down the smoke screen just as eager as his trainer to see if that had been the final blow.

Hydreigon could be seen wearily rising into the air, his look of shock now replaced with a boiling anger which only heated up as Sceptile growled his name at the dragon type, challenging it to come closer and fight.

"Hydreigon, ascend and use Dragon Rush." Lance spoke still intending to overpower Sceptile.

Giving an ear piecing roar of frustration and anger Hydreigon fly up high and dove down quickly, becoming surrounded in the ominous energy taking the form of a dragon that looked equally as enraged as Hydreigon.

"Counter that with Leaf Storm." Ash shouted.

Sceptile summoned the leafs from his body and then down his tail spiralling them into a brilliant tornado. As Sceptile faced his tail to Hydreigon the leafs rapidly spun and surrounded the Dragon Rush tearing into the attack. With the over powering winds and blindingly fast leafs Hydregion was stopped mid-air before its Dragon Rush was torn to pieces leaving the now defenceless creature to be tossed around the tornado like a branch in a storm.

"Toss it on the ground!" Ash called out over the raging Leaf Storm.

Sceptile moved his tail up into the sky bringing his Leaf Storm and Hydreigon with it and then thrust his tail to the ground making the Tornado whiplash into the earth before bursting into a shower of dust and bright coloured leafs.

In the centre of the long crater left by the last attack was a battered and bruised Hydreigon, even Lance was overcome by Sceptile's sudden power, if he couldn't land another hit he knew that this battle could be over quickly.

"Hydreigon time for our secret technique, fly up high and use spinning Tri-Attack."

With clearly more effort than usual Hydreigon flew up into the sky and then faced directly to the ground. Spreading all three heads out in a triangle position Hydreigon started spinning around at a dizzying rate and then fired all three attacks around Sceptile. The speed of the spinning creating an incredible cylinder of fire, ice and lighting around Sceptile preventing any escape. With his prey now trapped Hydreigon began to close the gap between its heads and in doing so reducing the space between the three attacks on the ground.

Normally Ash would have begun to panic, to desperately call out an order or even freeze. But this battle with Sceptile had the two of them on the same wave length, they had connected on a level the two had never been at before, a bond only seen in the most elite of trainers.

"When you see a gap, take it." Ash spoke with an eerie calm.

Sceptile gave a slight nod of acknowledgement and continued the watch the incoming threat from all sides.

Even as his limited space vanished around him Sceptile remained completely still. Hydreigon could see his target had nowhere to go, and then with a sudden twitch, Sceptile vanished completely, his movements too fast for the eye to even track.

The Tri Attack collided sending flames, ice shards and electricity in all directions, but had failed to hit anything but the dirt. Hydreigon stared at the ground in disbelief. Standing only a few meters away was Sceptile, his body still a glow with a green aura, staring down Hydreigon with pure intent.

'Nobody's ever been able to avoid that attack.' Lance thought, almost unwilling to believe what was happening right in front of him.

'Ash's Sceptile is incredible, I've never seen an Overgrow have such an overwhelming effect. But it was so low on health that all I need to do is hit it once and this battle will be finished.'

"Hydreigon move in close and use Double Hit." Lance yelled frustration beginning to form in his voice.

Shacking its head in an attempt to concentrate on the battle Hydreigon charged straight at Sceptile, arms glowing and eyes a blaze.

"Block and then counter with Leaf Blade." Called Ash

Sceptile raised his arms as all four leafs glowed and extended to their normal length, yet they still glowed with a dazzling sheen.

Hydreigon came in at full speed striking its arms head on with Sceptile's, forcing both Pokémon to slide back before grinding to a halt. Without hesitation Sceptile jumped and spun around slicing the back of his right blades across Hydreigon's skull causing it to scowl in pain.

"Hydreigon just keep using Double Hit till you make contact!" Lance shouted.

Hydreigon stared back at Sceptile who stood in a fixed guarding stance, his leafs still aglow. Feeling completely enraged at not being able to hit the grass type Hydreigon released a barrage of Double Hit attacks at close range in a wild effort to overwhelm Sceptile. But Sceptile's speed was far beyond the Dragon Type now, easily avoiding every punch thrown with amazingly agility.

"Just keep dodging and then start countering those attacks." Ash said as he watched intently.

Bringing his arms up Sceptile blocked one arm and then uppercut Hydreigon's jaw who responded with a wide hook. Sceptile ducked under the attack and drove his blade under Hydreigon's gut.

The flurry of attacks continued with Sceptile dodging and blocking, each successful move was followed by a well-placed attack of Sceptile's own. A slice from his leafs, a quick kick of his feet or a large smack of his tail, each one slowly wearing Hydreigon down.

As Ash watched the battle unfold in front of him, he knew this wasn't just Overgrow that was powering up Sceptile like this.

It was his unbreakable spirit that caused the Overgrow effect to burn all around him, his constantly tested battle experience that pushed him beyond the limits and his refusal to lose that bound him and his trainer together in this final match.

Growling in the heat of the battle Sceptile sprung into the air and came down with both arms intent to finish the match. Hydreigon for the first time stared at his opponent with fear in his eyes only just managing to avoid the attack as Sceptile shattered the field beneath him on impact.

Lance had to end it now, and he feared that Ash knew it as well. "All you have to do is hit it once! Get up close and you Tri-Attack one more time!" Lance cried out.

Banishing all fear and regret from his mind Hydreigon shot forward with all his strength, appearing right in front of Sceptile all head aglow ready to finish the fight at any cost.

"Sceptile!" Ash yelled. "Block all three of them!"

All eyes in the audience widened in shock at Ash's last order. Sceptile moved in with Leaf Blade still active and locked both of Hydreigon's arms in between the blades so they faced away from his body, but the head still remained.

As Hydreigon bore down on Sceptile with a blazing fire in its mouth Sceptile leapt upwards head-butting the main head away from him. All three attacks fired in different directions hitting the ground, the stadium, the air, all but Sceptile who pushed with all his might against the three heads to keep from getting hit.

As Hydrigon finally stopped his attack Sceptile kept a firm grip till Hydreigon suddenly slumped his body, completely exhausted.

"Finish this Sceptile!" Ash said without a moment's hesitation. "Leaf Blade!"

Roaring his name Sceptile jumped above Hydreigon with both elbows raised above his head ready for the final blow. All Hydreigon could do was watch as Sceptile dropped back to earth.

Bringing both arms down at the same time Sceptile's Leaf Blades smashed into Hydreigon's central head bringing it down into the ground with a bone crushing collision. The force of which shock the entire field and shattered the ground beneath them.

When the terrain finally stopped shacking Sceptile lifted his arms off of Hydreigon and leapt back to a safe distance. The glow around him suddenly faded, without Overgrow supporting his body Sceptile fell to one knee and groaned in pain. But his sight never left Hydreigon and his arms never dropped from his guarding stance, Sceptile was still poised ready for anything.

A few pieces of earth began to move around Hydreigon's head, its arms began to move slowly to the side of its body. Ash gritted his teeth, he didn't know how anything could have withstood an attack of that magnitude, yet somehow Hydreigon was getting up.

As its badly damaged head reared out of the ground its red eyes glared at Sceptile, as if its stare alone would topple the Grass Type.

Hydreigon threw its head back and let out a blood curdling roar that could be heard from kilometres away.

Those who weren't silent before fell completely mute, the entire stadium stared blankly at the battle field, on one side the challenger and his Sceptile that was struggling to stand, and on the other was the Champion and his seemingly unstoppable Hydreigon, who refused to say die.

Both sides stared each other down, neither sure if their Pokémon could continue.

Hydreigon breathed out slowly, and Ash swore he saw the Dark Dragon do something he never saw its kind do before.

It smiled at Sceptile, giving the slightest nod as his equal, and then collapsed to the floor.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle." Declared a rather rattled referee. "Which means the victor, and new Champion of Kanto is Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd exploded into cheers and claps, the final down to the wire fight had been like nothing they had ever seen.

Ash stared slack jawed as to what had just happened, he was the Champion, against all the odds he and his Pokémon had beaten Lance.

He was finally brought back to earth when Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and rattled his head to knock him out of his trance.

"Pikachu, you?" Ash looked back at the field to see Sceptile finally drop his arms and place both of them on the ground with a heavy sigh.

Ash sprinted onto the field, tears beginning to form in his eyes but he held them back for now.

"Sceptile!" Ash exclaimed as he nearly tackled the exhausted fighter onto the ground in his excitement.

"You did it! I don't know how but you beat that Hydreigon I'm so proud of you!" Ash hugged Sceptile tightly. "You did it, you're so amazing."

Sceptile relaxed in his trainer's arms allowing a single tear of his own to fall down his face.

"We did it guys, we finally made it." Ash muttered.

Lance walked to Hydreigon's side, the large creature still knocked out.

"You gave everything you got, you can be proud of that, because I'm proud of you." He whispered before returning Hydreigon to its ball.

Lance walked over to Ash who had Sceptile under one arm and Pikachu on the other, his face with an erasable smile.

"Ash that was possibly the greatest battle I've ever had the pleasure of being a part of, you, Pikachu, Charizard and Scepitle are an all inspiring team." Lance said as he raised his hand forward.

"Thank you, thank you so much Lance." Ash shock Lance's hand getting another loud cheer from the crowd.

"I should be thanking you Ash." Lance stared at Hydreigon's Pokeball.

"You see since I caught Hyreigon it had never lost a battle, it was becoming far too self-absorbed and started behaving irrationally. I feared it would eventually become dangerous."

Ash listened intently, having never seen this side of Lance before.

"By beating it I think you showed Hydreigon that even he has limits, I also think he finally found respect for another Pokémon." Lance looked to Sceptile with an equal amount of respect.

Sceptile now breathing easier looked between Lance and Ash a little overwhelmed with his praise despite his incredible performance.

"You're now the Kanto Champion Ash, but I know you have bigger plans don't you?" Lance smiled knowingly.

"Indeed, I set out to be the world greatest Pokémon Master so if I'm going to do that I have to beat other champions to properly have that title." Ash confessed.

"Then don't let anything get in your way, and know that everyone in Kanto will be cheering you on." Lance spoke proudly.

"It's time to get you to the hall of fame, and after that I bet they'll be some celebrations right?" Lance smiled again.

"I'm never one to pass up a celebration." Ash laughed.

One step closer

After inducting himself Pikachu, Charizard and Sceptile into the Hall of Fame and being sworn in as the latest Kanto Champion Ash was escorted to where the victory celebration would be held.

The greeting was similar to that of a superstar which technically Ash was now, it just hadn't sunk in yet. Getting out of the car Ash was flocked by the media, he graciously walked past them not wanting to waste any time when he could be enjoying himself.

Upon entering he was completely taken back by all the people that had turned up and decorated the large room to congratulate him.

First to his side was his mother who couldn't hold back her tears of joy for her son's victory, Ash pushed aside his embarrassment for tonight knowing she of all the people here had to be the most proud.

"Well come on everyone let's get celebrating!" Delia said joyfully at the large crowd of people.

Everyone cheered then got down to the business of partying. Before Ash greeting anyone else he raced outside and was met by all of the Pokémon he had caught over the years. They were obviously restraining themselves as none of them jumped on top of him to congratulate him in their usual overly affectionate way.

"Well guys we finally did it." Ash started as he released Sceptile and Charizard.

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and joined the group.

Tomorrow I'll have an official celebration with you guys, but for now I want you guys to spoil these three rotten you got it." Ash snickered.

All the Pokémon cheered and laughed blissfully happy to at least celebrate with the three winners.

Bayleef picked up Pikachu and ran off with a small mouse laughing as to what was going to happen. Charizard was lifted up over Snorlax's shoulder and carried away in case he had any plans on flying away, the happy fire type however had no such plans that evening.

Sceptile rolled his eyes and walked after the group, preferring not to get dragged against his will to whatever celebrations the other Pokémon had for them. Ash watched them walk off into the distance smiling proudly, he then returned back into the building to his own party.

Everyone came up and congratulated Ash throughout the night, relatives, old friends, rivals even Gary proudly patted him on the back.

"Well Ashy boy I got to say I never thought you'd get this far." Gary snickered.

"Cheers Gary I'll take that will be as close to a 'well done' as I'll get." Ash mocked back.

"Don't worry about him Ash." Brock butted in. "I don't think anyone could have beaten that Hydreigon the way you did."

"Well if it wasn't for Sceptile, and all my Pokémon for that matter I don't think I would have." Ash spoke humbly.

"Still as modest as ever." A familiar voice came from behind him.

Turning around Ash saw his first travelling partner standing with a large grin on her face.

"Misty!" Ash let out before bringing her into a big hug which she casually returned.

"I told you we'd be here for you." She whispered in his ear.

"Well I've always said I'd be nothing without my friends." Ash smiled back at her.

"Come on Mr Champion, you did at least have some input in that match." Misty teased.

"Speaking of input." Ash trailed off. "Before the match, when you came to see me."

"What about it?" Misty asked.

"You were acting kind of odd, is there something going on?" Ash questioned.

Misty rolled her eyes slightly and then smiled back at Ash. "Win the next few Championships, and then I'll tell you." She teased.

"You sure are hard to please." Ash snorted.

Misty grinned at him again before walking over to talk to Brock. Ash's mind turned to his next match.

Tonight he would enjoy his victory, but he knew that today had only been the first step, and Hoenn would be the next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick explanation as to why I chose Brendan as the champion over Stephen. Stephen made one appearance in the Anime that did very little for him and Brendan has made a few cameos in the movies that seem to show he's a strong trainer. But mostly it's because of all the memories I have from playing Pokémon Sapphire (My first Pokémon game) I don't remember much of Stephen, that's not to say anything against his character I simply thought I could do more with Brendan as you do spend the entire game with him. Also I haven't seen any of the Manga so his character is not based off his counterpart 'Ruby' this Brendan is really my own take on him. Apologies for anyone who wanted Stephen to be Hoenn's champion.**

Chapter 2 Hoenn

It had been mere weeks since Ash had beaten Lance and he was now in Hoenn ready to face off against another Champion, Brendan. This young trainer a bit under Ash's age had only become the Champion a year ago after defeating Stephen, but to get so high at such a young age was rare. Ash didn't know what to think of Brendan he was obviously very skilled and used a wide range of Pokémon. To Ash Brendan came of as slightly arrogant and a bit too cocky though he had never met him in person Ash didn't like him that much though he tried his best to wait till he faced him in battle before he passed judgement. There was another factor at play and that that Brendon was very close to May his old traveling partner. It made sense since she was the region's Top Coordinator and Brendan was the Champion that they would be close. Ash knew it was none of his business but he always looked out for his friends no matter what region they lived in.

No sooner had he thought this the door behind him opened and May herself entered followed surprisingly by Misty.

"Hey you two, it's good to see you." Ash stood up.

"I planned on sneaking in again but May wouldn't let me without taking her." Misty smiled.

"We just wanted to say good luck and we'll be rooting for you." May smiled as well.

"Cheers you two, and don't worry I'll give your boyfriend the battle of his life." Ash grinned.

"He's not my boyfriend." May sighed making Misty giggle.

"Still I feel bad for you having two friends battling, must be hard knowing who to back." Ash scratched his head.

"I guess, still having you and Brendan battle will definitely be amazing." May spoke proudly.

"Remember though if Ash wins your boyfriend is going to need a lot of comforting." Misty teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!" May yelled making Ash and Misty laugh.

Some cheers could be heard from outside, all three looked at each other knowing the match would start soon.

"We'd better go grab our seats." Misty told May.

"Yeah you're right, good luck Ash." May waved goodbye.

Ash waved as the two left Misty giving him the thumbs up before she closed the door behind her, Ash got back to concentrating. He didn't have Pikachu alongside him this time he would be in the stands with Brock but Ash had every confidence in the team he had on him, it would just be different without Pikachu this time.

Misty and May walked back up to their seats silently till Misty turned to the coordinator.

"Be honest May who do you think will win this match, I mean you're the only person that knows each of them as well as the other?" Misty asked.

"I really don't know." May looked deep in thought. "I mean they're both Champions and both don't rely on any one type of Pokémon and they're both as relentless and determined as each other. I really can't say."

"As relentless as Ash?" Misty repeated. "That's pretty rare." The two of them finally made it to their seats and waited for the battle to begin.

Below them waiting to walk on Ash stood silently, he had proven himself great enough to be worthy of the title Champion but his goals were much higher, he wanted to be the world's greatest.

Brendan

Ash was concentrating so hard he didn't realize his name had been called out till the crowd started cheering loudly. Focusing on the task at hand Ash breathed deeply and walked out. He knew the turn out for his match in Kanto would be big but the Hoenn Stadium seemed even more packed, Ash was a Champion now however and having two Champions battle was a rare occurrence which explained the large numbers. As Ash stood on the battlefield he saw Misty and May seated at his left along with many more of his friends, for whatever reason Pikachu choose to sit with Misty.

"Now introducing the Hoenn Champion, the young gun from Littleroot town, Brendan!" The announcer yelled making the crowd that was full of fellow Hoenn residents cheer even louder.

The young man walked out with his signature white knit cap on waving excitedly to the crowd in some ways a little too excited, to Ash Brendan reminded him of how he acted when he was younger. Brendan jogged the remainder of the field over to Ash to greet him.

"Hey fellow Champion good to finally meet you." Brendan extended his hand with a smile.

"Same here Brendon." Ash smiled as he shook Brendan's hand, even now Ash still had to pinch himself to remind himself he was a Champion as well.

"You all ready to battle?" Brendan clenched his fist.

"You bet I am." Ash copied Brendan's action.

"That's good, though I am a bit disappointed you didn't bring your Pikachu I was looking forward to battling that little ball of energy." Brendan shrugged.

"Don't worry they'll be plenty of energy coming from all of my Pokémon." Ash spoke confidently.

"Well then I look forward to our battle." Brendan snickered as he raised his hand for a high five.

Ash nearly chuckled as he smacked his hand together with Brendan's getting a cheer from the crowd as the two moved to their places on the field.

"This match will be a three on three battle. The match will be over when all of one sides Pokémon cannot continue." The ref announced. "Battle begin!"

"Snorlax I choose you!" Ash threw out his first Pokémon the heavy yet powerful Snorlax.

Ash had learnt from his battle from Lance that he had begun to rely too much on speed with his last battle. In case he came across another Pokémon like Lance's Hydreigon he needed a Pokémon that could take the hits, while dishing out heavy damage of its own and Snorlax exceled in that field.

"Blaziken its show time." Brendan yelled releasing the tall fire-fighting type that bellowed his name upon release.

Brendan didn't bother to mention the advantage his Blaziken had over Snorlax, at their levels each trainer knew that type didn't always assure a win. They had both seen each other fight before, they both knew each other's battle style but more than anything they both knew the passion that each of them fought with and were eager to see who would win.

"Blaziken start this up with Blaze Kick." Brendan began.

Blaziken jumped into the air showing off its almost flying like capabilities, his foot then became surrounded in flame as he dropped towards Snorlax.

"Meet it head on with Mega Punch." Ash threw his own fist upwards.

Snorlax tightened his fist and pulled it back as his hand glowed white, as Blaziken fell towards him Snorlax threw an uppercut that connected with Blaze Kick sending a small shock wave out from the point of impact. Blaziken had strong legs but Snorlax proved too powerful extending his arm fully and flipping Blaziken head over heels. Blaziken spun backwards like an elite gymnast summersaulting a few times before landing unharmed in front of Brendan.

"Move around Snorlax, keep them guessing." Brendan changed tactics.

Using his incredible speed Blaziken sped around Snorlax his feet gliding along the battlefield now mimicking an ice-skater on the ring.

"Don't get confused Snorlax wait for them to make the first move." Ash instructed.

"Alright we will make the next move, Blaziken keep moving and use Flamethrower." Brendan called out.

Blaziken breathed hot flames from his mouth and while moving gracefully along the field covered Snorlax's body from multiple angles. Blaziken's speed decreased slightly as he used flamethrower but it was still too fast for Snorlax to make a move, Ash wasn't worried since Snorlax's ability was thick fat, fire attacks barely fazed him. Brendan quickly figured this out as Snorlax almost seemed to be enjoying the heat, either that or the smile appearing on his face was one of smugness.

"Get behind it and use Power-up Punch." Brendan changed tactics again.

"Quick block it." Ash yelled.

Blaziken ground to a halt behind Snorlax and as his wrists lit up with flames Blaziken leapt forward. Snorlax turned with his arms raised to defend but Blaziken proved too accurate and landed a solid punch directly into Snorlax's cheek causing the large Pokémon to take a step back from the force of the impact. With the successful hit of Power-up Punch the flames on Blaziken's wrists got slightly larger showing his attack strength had now increased.

"Now use Blaze Kick." Brendan took advantage of the close proximity.

Blaziken stood still and raised his leg behind him surrounding his raised foot in flame.

"Focus Blast, low power." Ash called out.

Snorlax charged a small ball of energy in his hand and as Blaziken threw his kick forward Snorlax met it with his small Focus Blast. As the kick connected with the ball of energy it exploded in Snorlax's hand sending Blaziken tumbling backwards across the ground, only to quickly flip back onto his feet. Snorlax's own hand recoiled slightly but came out better off over all then Blaziken.

"What happened there?" Brendan scratched his head.

"Snorlax may be slow on movement but he makes up for it in power." Ash answered. "He's got enough energy built up that I've trained him to be able to draw out small parts of strong attacks like Focus Blast so that he needs no time to charge them, it sacrifices power but makes up in speed." Ash summarised.

"Awesome that's a sweet way to use a Focus Blast." Brendan complemented.

"Thanks, you want the next move?" Ash offered.

"With pleasure, Blaziken use Flare Blitz." Brendan continued.

Blaziken became completely covered in red fire as he sprinted towards Snorlax, reaching max temperature he dived at his opponent.

"Giga Impact." Ash called out.

Snorlax crossed his arms in front of his body as yellow streaks spiralled around him, then without warning Snorlax propelled forward like a cannon ball now surrounded in purple energy. As the two Pokémon collided Blaziken's Flare Blitz only held up for a few seconds until Snorlax's attack burst through the flames and connected with Blaziken sending the Hoenn starter flying past his trainer into the stadium's walls in a cloud of dust. Snorlax may have been slow most of the time but with the power of Giga Impact it allowed him to move in straight lines like a locomotive and with that much weight behind him there wasn't much that could stop him.

"Flare Blitz!" Brendan suddenly shouted having not even turned around to look at Blaziken.

Out of the dust Blaziken shot out with flames all over him, legs in the air and arms outstretched as if he was flying. Before hitting his target Blaziken brought both his legs forward and sunk them into Snorlax's stomach making the bulky Pokémon slide back on his heels and gasp for air after being winded by the attack.

"Now Blaze Kick." Brendan used his opening.

Running forward Blaziken charged up his signature move spinning on his free foot and ramming his heel into Snorlax's side making him hiss from the dual attacks.

"Mega Punch now." Ash retaliated.

"Jump back." Brendan countered.

Blaziken had no trouble jumping out of range before Snorlax threw his Mega Punch, though he had definitely taken damage from Giga Impact Blaziken didn't let it show, he still stared down his opponent with the same determination as he did at the start of the match.

Ash was silently confident with Snorlax on the field. He had faced fighting types before and come out on top and in terms of hitting hard at the right moment Snorlax was one of his best.

"Let's go back to what was working." Brendan smirked. "Race around Snorlax and use Flamethrower."

Blaziken reverted to his former tactic of running circles around Snorlax in zigzags and letting out a constant stream of flame onto Snorlax. Ash was having his hand forced, thick fat would protect Snorlax from the flames, but damage was still adding up and with each attack the chance of Snorlax receiving a burn status increased but Blaziken was not coming within range.

"You can't win just by standing there Ash." Brendan called out from across the field.

Ash groaned at Brendan's comment no doubt he was trying to psych him into making a move, he was right though eventually Ash would have to counter.

"Snorlax try and track Blaziken's movement." Ash called out.

Snorlax watched Blaziken move around the field, even with its high speed Snorlax could see a clear pattern in his movements and nodded to Ash when he was ready.

"Alright lock on and use Focus Blast." Ash instructed.

Snorlax brought his hands together and formed the ball of blue energy in between them, when it grew large enough Snorlax swung it at Blaziken like a discus.

"Cancel your attack and move in close." Brendan yelled showing he was ready for Ash's move.

Snorlax hurled his Focus Blast with all his might but Blaziken stopped dead in his tracks rendering Snorlax's calculations useless as the attack flew past Blaziken and hit the ground harmlessly. Blaziken then rushed Snorlax with lightning speed.

"Hit it with Mega Punch." Ash yelled out urgently.

Snorlax threw his arm down towards Blaziken but proved to slow to hit the swift fire type who evaded the attack leaving Snorlax's fist to hit the ground.

"Use Blaze Kick." Brendan took advantage of Snorlax being peeled over.

Blaziken drove his fire covered foot straight into the air hitting Snorlax hard in the chin with enough force to nearly topple Snorlax over.

"Power-up Punch." Brendan called his next move.

Ash couldn't let that next move hit, not only would it be super effective but it would also raise Blaziken's overall attack power even more.

"Grab Blaziken's wrists." Ash countered.

Snorlax saw Blaziken charge with one fist held high, he reached both hands forward and as Blaziken punched Snorlax seized Blaziken's wrist, denying him the hit. Momentarily muddled as to how Snorlax had caught the fast move Blaziken readied his other hand but Snorlax was ready and used his free hand to grab Blaziken's second wrist locking him in place.

"Get out of there use Blaze Kick." Brendan exclaimed.

Blaziken lifted his body up and snapped his leg into Snorlax's gut but Snorlax held on firmly.

"Flip him over!" Ash called out.

Snorlax flicked Blaziken into the air but held onto his wrists and then fell onto his back. Blaziken had nowhere to go and as Snorlax fell Blaziken was flicked again to add momentum before he crashed back first into the ground from the wrestler like move. Snorlax got up to his feet but his movements were painfully sluggish compared to Blaziken who rolled onto his hands and knees.

"Use Flare Blitz while he can't defend." Brendan called out.

Blaziken roared as red flames covered his body before he threw all his body weight into Snorlax, bursting flames all over his back. Though he did take on damage Snorlax was ironically brought up to his feet by the impact. He steadied himself and turned around as Blaziken felt the recoil damage from Flare Blitz.

"Mega Punch." Ash saw to take his advantage.

Snorlax charged Blaziken but the fire type had already recovered from the recoil and waited on his trainer's next command.

"Jump over him." Brendan yelled.

As Snorlax swung his arm forward Blaziken used a fraction of his jumping capability and leapt just over Snorlax's head.

"Now Blaze Kick." Brendan snapped his fingers.

Blaziken extended one fire covered leg forward as he rolled over Snorlax and kicked him in the back of the head. Snorlax stumbled forward before rubbing the spot Blaziken had hit, now getting a little annoyed.

"Follow that up with Flamethrower." Brendan kept his offense going.

Blaziken reeled his head back and shot more hot flames at Snorlax, Ash knew he had to break through.

"Use Giga Impact." Ash shouted.

Snorlax charged up his attack and accelerated forward cutting through the oncoming flames safe behind the wall of spiralling energy in front of him.

"Cartwheel to the side." Brendan yelled

Ash had made a misjudgement in the distance Snorlax had to travel, when he used Giga Impact Snorlax was astonishingly fast but Blaziken was still faster. He demonstrated this by cartwheeling out of the path of Snorlax's attack and with nothing to stop him Snorlax kept going till he crashed into the wall leaving an outline of his body in the concrete.

"Move in with Flamethrower." Brendan didn't let up.

Blaziken ran towards Snorlax who still had his front half in the wall and could do nothing to stop the burning flames from scorching his back.

"Turn around and block Snorlax." Ash yelled knowing Snorlax couldn't attack after Giga Impact but could still put up a defence.

"Now use Blaze Kick and don't let up." Brendan instructed.

Blaziken stood in front of Snorlax who tucked in his body behind his arms ready as Blaziken unleashed a barrage of lightning fast kicks that hit nearly every part of Snorlax in the blink of an eye.

Snorlax withstood the onslaught of Blaziken's kicks and nodded to Ash when he was ready to move.

"Try and catch Blaziken." Ash called out.

"Don't let that happen back up." Brendan countered.

Snorlax lunged forward attempting to grab Blaziken this proved fruitless as Blaziken back pedalled showing that even moving backwards it was incredibly agile of its feet. Ash knew the chances of catching Blaziken were slim he just needed a way to get Snorlax away from the wall.

"Power-up Punch." Brendan went back on the offensive.

"Mega Punch now." Ash hoped Snorlax could move fast enough.

Blaziken had to close in on Snorlax but Snorlax himself had to charge up the attack and in the end Blaziken proved faster. He hit Snorlax's hand before he could fully extend it stopping him from pushing Blaziken back ending the two attacks in a draw. However the flames on Blaziken's wrists grew even larger, Power-up Punch had still met its mark and so the power boost still applied even if the attack did no damage.

"Jump up high and use Blaze Kick." Brendan called out the exact order he used to start the match.

Blaziken leapt high into the air bearing down on Snorlax, the flames on his foot burning even brighter.

Ash had been hoping to save his final attack till a later time but he was getting desperate and with Blaziken's attack strength so high his options were getting lower.

"Use Hyper Beam!" Ash shouted.

Snorlax charged the super powerful attack in his mouth tracking Blaziken as he fell, taking a deep breath in Snorlax fired the Hyper Beam into the sky.

"Ride it down!" Brendan yelled making Ash think he miss heard.

Blaziken rolled in mid-air avoiding the head of the beam he then sunk his lead foot into the Hyper Beam and as Brendan told him to do, rode down the Hyper Beam. To Ash Blaziken looked like a bobsled sliding down the 'luge'. He could only watch as Blaziken's foot struck Snorlax directly between the eyes causing the large Pokémon to topple over onto the ground.

Ash shielded his eyes from the dust that was raised before he called out. "Snorlax are you alright?"

Snorlax groaned as he lifted himself off of the floor and rubbed his temple, his body covered in marks.

Ash was beginning to regret letting Snorlax stay out there for so long, Brendan had figured out quick he couldn't win with raw power. He had then relied on Blaziken's awesome speed and used it to chip away at Snorlax and took any advantage he saw, if Ash wanted Snorlax to be in it for the long run he needed to change Pokemon.

"Snorlax return." Ash spoke quietly. "Rest up I'll need you later."

"Your Snorlax has some pretty powerful attacks Ash and can really take a beating." Brendan said from across the field.

"But as you know those attacks don't mean anything if they don't hit." The Champion laid out the basics.

"Yeah I know." Ash replied suppressing his annoyance.

Blaziken had both type advantage and speed over Snorlax fortunately Ash's next Pokémon would beat Blaziken in both those areas.

"Starraptor I choose you." Ash threw out his next choice, the Predator Pokémon known as Starraptor.

"A flying type then." Brendan thought over Ash's choice.

"You want to continue Blaziken?" Brendan asked.

Blaziken roared and flicked his wrists lighting up his flames that now covered most of his forearms.

"Alright then, let's continue!" Brendan signalled to Ash.

"Starraptor use Aerial Ace." Ash yelled.

Starraptor dove low to the ground and jetted towards Blaizken's position the air streaming off the front of her beak.

"Block it." Brendan went of the defensive.

Blaziken raised his arms in front of his chest as Starraptor collided with him forcing Blaziken to slide back along the ground till he managed to stop them both.

"Grab Starraptor." Brendan instructed.

Blaziken took no time to switch out of his block and grab both of Starraptor's wings, but the flying type didn't even make a sound of surprise, as if she wanted this to happen.

"Close Combat." Ash revealed his plan.

Staraptor brought her foot up and struck it across Blaziken's chin, using the motion Starraptor rolled out of Blaziken's grip. She didn't let up once she was free instantly hammering Blaziken with a rapid series of kicks, pecks and striking attacks from her wings forcing Blaziken to his knees. The fire type brought his hands up to defend blocking some of the onslaught.

"Blaziken push through and use Power-up Punch." Brendan instructed.

Blaziken lowered one fist to his side and charged his attack, Ash couldn't allow Blaziken to get any more powerful, even if Power-up Punch wasn't very effective against Starraptor all his other moves would be powered up as well.

"Back off Starraptor." Ash called out.

Starraptor swung her wings and glided backwards before Blaziken threw his punch and then flew to a safer position in mid-air.

"You're forgetting about Blaziken's jumping ability, go after Starraptor with Blaze Kick." Brendan pointed his hand to the sky.

Blaziken bent down and leapt effortlessly into the air, his Blaze Kick aimed straight at Starraptor.

"Use Double Team." Ash uttered.

Starraptor suddenly multiplied, over a dozen identical images appeared around the stadium, Blaziken hit one but passed harmlessly through coming to a stop high above the ground.

"Now use Aerial Ace." Ash took advantage of Blaziken being in the air.

All of the Starraptor copies circled around Blaziken before diving at him from all angles.

"Use flamethrower on them." Brendan tried to counter.

Blaziken spun as he used his flamethrower managing to take out half of the copies but failed to hit the real Starraptor as she slammed into Blaziken's back making him spiral to the ground.

"Pull up now." Brendan called out.

Blaziken recovered and rotated his body so he landed safely on his feet, but his heavy breathing indicated he was now starting to tire.

"Aerial Ace again." Ash continued.

With the remainder of her Double Team copies Starraptor dove to the ground pulling up before she hit and sailed straight at Blaziken, her replicas forming an arrow formation in her wake.

"Flare Blitz." Brendan ordered his next attack.

Blaziken dived forward as flames surrounded him, his entire body flew above the ground driven by the sheer power of Flare Blitz.

"Go under that attack." Ash changed his own offensive.

Starraptor arched her body so she just scraped the ground but was able to avoid Blaziken as the fire type glided over her only catching the remainder of her double team copies. Once she was clear Starraptor pulled up and ascended back into the air ready to make her next move. Blaziken stopped his attack after missing, digging his feet and claws into the ground to stop his forward momentum. By then Starraptor was already diving down towards Blaziken using Aerial Ace, Blaziken wasn't facing her and couldn't see the approaching danger but Brendan could.

"Roll forward and kick upwards with Blaze Kick." Brendan yelled out with moments to spare.

Blaziken didn't waste a second after hearing his trainer, forward rolling just as Starraptor passed over him with what would have been a super effective attack. Blaziken then straightened his leg upwards hitting Starraptor square in the chest sending her screeching into the air.

"Follow Starraptor into the air with another Blaze Kick." Brendan kept up the heat.

Blaziken sprung to his feet and catapulted into the air thrusting one flame covered foot in front of his body as he soar through the air.

Ash had an important decision to make, he could dodge the attack and keep on fighting or he could use Starraptor's final move and end the fight, but it would hurt Starraptor in the process. Both Pokémon were in the air, he made his choice.

"Brave Bird now!" Ash shouted.

Starraptor shrieked her name as she tucked in her wings and dove towards the incoming attack. Flames over took her body making it look like Flare Blitz but as she spread her wings once again the flames shone with a blue aura revealing the powerful flying type move Brave Bird.

Brendan knew he couldn't avoid this attack with Blaziken's momentum and Starraptor's accuracy, they were going to collide.

"Give it everything!" Brendan shouted passionately.

"Go for it!" Ash shouted just as loud.

Both Pokémon roared as they closed in, each ones attack writhing with energy till the two struck each other causing a flame filled explosion to detonate in the air covering both of the attackers.

Ash and Brendan didn't avert their eyes as the heat washed over them leaving a large black cloud in the air. After what seemed like an eternity Blaziken dropped out of the cloud feet first landing somewhat less elegantly then he usually did. As he tried to stand Blaziken wobbled and swayed till the damage he had taken proved too much for him and he collapsed onto the ground.

"No Blaziken." Brendan exclaimed at his Pokémon being knocked out.

The ref hadn't spoken yet as he needed to see Starraptor's condition before announcing any knockouts, he and Ash both eyed the smoke above them. At the top of the cloud Starraptor flew out into the air, a few sparks appearing on her body marking the recoil she received and some feathers on her side appeared lightly burnt but she was still conscious.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, Starraptor wins." The ref gave his verdict.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief, Starraptor had finished what Snorlax had started and beaten Blaziken though if he wanted to use Brave Bird again he would have to be very careful in how he used it. The recoil from Brave Bird was not to be looked over but as it just proved the move could be an important trump card. He would most likely only get to use it once more.

"Blaziken return." Brendan slumped as he recalled his defeated fighter.

Brendan's sad expression changed to a grin as he lifted up his next Pokeball.

"Now for the desert spirit, go Flygon." Brendan threw the ball into the air.

Appearing out of his ball Flygon spread his wings and rose into the air, his bug like eyes locking onto Starraptor who effortlessly flapped her wings to stay in place.

Ash wasn't sure about the current match up, Brendan now knew all of Starraptor's moves and Ash knew none of Flygon's. He wanted to keep his third Pokémon a secret till he had to use it, he also knew if he switched to Snorlax he would have a hard time going up against Flygon's aerial ability.

"Starraptor you want to continue?" Ash asked neutrally.

Starraptor turned to her trainer giving him a firm look. Ash could instantly tell there was no question that Starraptor wanted to continue, the determination in her eyes seemed to burn even brighter than usual.

"Alright then" Ash smiled. "Start up with Aerial Ace."

With one flap of her powerful wings Starraptor accelerated towards Flygon, the dragon type flexed his claws in anticipation.

"Strike it head on with Steel wing." Brendan reacted quickly.

Flygon straightened out his wings as they hardened and took on an iron shine. Before Starraptor hit Flygon raised one wing upwards intercepting Aerial Ace making a loud metallic thud echo around the stadium. Starraptor backed off as Flygon managed to bring his wing up again, the power of their attacks appearing even.

"Close Combat go." Ash used Starraptor's close proximity to his advantage.

Brenan knew that blocking with Steel Wing would actually do more harm than good, with a steel move against a fighting move like Close Combat it usually did less damage when they hit the body part in its normal state. Brendan didn't need to resort to that however, Flygon had plenty of space to avoid the attack all together.

"Move higher into the sky." He instructed.

Flygon's wings returned to normal allowing him to move quicker, ascending into the sky avoiding Starraptor's fierce hits.

"After Flygon." Ash uttered.

Starraptor flew behind Flygon quickly catching up behind him, in a vertical ascent Starraptor had the upper hand.

"Dive out of the way." Brendan yelled.

Flygon curved in the air turning into a slight dive, Starraptor followed but now couldn't seem to catch up the two flyers proving equal in speed now. Flygon dived towards the crowd, straightening out he and Starraptor soared over the spectators heads, the wind they created blew a few hats off. As Flygon got back over the battlefield both Pokémon ducked and manoeuvred to try and either loss or gain distance on their opponent. The fast spiralling airborne acrobatics made the two look like fighter jets in a dog fight. Both trainers watched and waited for the right moment, any situation where they could launch an attack. Flygon flew low to the ground trying to make Starraptor back off not realising that Starraptor was highly adept at this technique. Flygon then rose back up into the air and Ash saw his chance to take advantage of Starraptor's superiority with vertical flying.

"Aerial Ace." Ash took his chance.

Starraptor jetted upwards the acceleration of Aerial Ace increasing her speed and making white streaks circle her body.

"Block with Steel Wing." Brendan called out.

Flygon was forced to slow down as he hardened his wings, his attempt to lower one down in time proved to slow and since Starraptor was below Flygon the dragon type wasn't able to bring his wing around in time before Starraptor slammed into Flygon's stomach. Flygon made a loud cry as he was forced higher into the air and his steel wings faded back to normal.

"Don't give in, now use Dragon Claw." Brendan now taking advantage of the close proximity.

Flygon opened his eyes and clenched his claws, green energy pooled over his arms and as he extended his fingers the energy flashed into three long sharp blade like claws that extended over each of Flygon's arms. The size of the Dragon Claw attack was in itself amazing. Each one was nearly half the size of Flygon and the claws extended far beyond Flygon's own hands. The dragon lifted the attack to either side of his body effortlessly and then clamped Starraptor between the two in a scissor like attack. Both claws hit and then passed through Starraptor making the flying type cry out and flap her wings frantically in order to try and stay airborne, green sparks appearing over her body.

"Impressive Dragon Claw." Ash said under his breath.

"Glad you like it." Ash heard Brendan say from across the field.

Ash looked over to Brendan wondering how he had heard him when he had only whispered, or perhaps Brendan had seen Ash's expression after Flygon's last attack.

Ash forced his attention back to the battle currently in mid-air, he had used Double Team before but he would have to change his approach in order to get to Flygon.

"Starraptor Double Team, tornado effect." Ash called the strange move.

Starraptor began to circle Flygon, as she did her Double Team copies appeared but this time they remained in place and there was a lot more than usual. The replicas soon numbered in the dozens and extended right down to the ground and high into the sky, when there was enough all of them suddenly moved at the same speed as the real Starraptor all in a clockwise direction creating a tornado of spinning Starraptor's. It was intimidating to look at from the outside, from the inside Flygon found himself nearly overwhelmed by the display, his eyes urgently searching for the real Starraptor but the duplicates where to alike.

"Flygon fly down using a rotating Dragon Claw." Brendan spoke calmly.

Flygon regained his composure, his large Dragon Claw attack shot out over his arms and as he dived towards the ground he spun his body so his claws struck all the copies surrounding him taking out most of the attack. When Flygon landed on the ground only four spinning copies remained. Ash had used the tornado effect in practice many times, it was more of a tactic to overwhelm his opponent and though it worked on Flygon Brendan was able to see through the trick, now Ash would have to go on the offensive.

"Starraptor get close to Flygon." Ash told the flying type.

"Back into the air Flygon." Brendan directed.

Flygon lifted off the ground and flew away from his advancing adversary who swooped down quickly with the speed generated from her fall. As Flygon circled around the battlefield Starraptor began to close in behind him the last of her Double Team copies on her flank.

"Use Steel Wing and hit the brakes." Brendan called out suddenly.

Flygon's wings almost instantaneously strengthened and shone like iron, turning them against the wind so the dragon type nearly stopped dead in mid-air with Starraptor still coming in from behind.

"Dodge that." Ash acted quickly.

Starraptor tucked her wings in and scraped under Flygon's right wing with barely a feather's distance to spare, the rest of her copies faded harmlessly upon impacting Flygon's wings. As soon as Flygon realised his target had gotten by unharmed the dual Dragon and Ground type adjusted his wings and rushed after Starraptor, happy to now be the pursuer.

"Loss him Starraptor." Ash instructed.

Starraptor ducked and weaved in an attempt to get Flygon off her tail but her manoeuvring was being matched move for move as the two Pokémon dived, spun and summersaulted through the air.

"Dragon Breath." Brendan yelled.

Starraptor got a shock as a stream of green energy passed right under her, though it hadn't hit her she now had to contend with Flygon's ranged attack.

"Keep moving." Ash spoke looking for an opening.

"More Dragon Breaths." Brendan kept up his assault.

Starraptor sped up frantically trying to get away from Flygon, this proved an even more difficult task with Flygon releasing one Dragon Breath after another while still keeping directly behind her. The speed that each of them was moving made it hard for anyone to track.

Ash had to find a way to move in and attack but even if he got behind Flygon Starraptor had no ranged attacks, and the two seemed evenly matched in speed.

'Perhaps speed isn't the answer in this case.' Ash thought to himself, an idea suddenly hit him.

"Starraptor get ready for my next command." Ash yelled out.

Starraptor acknowledged but was having trouble avoiding Flygon's attacks, even with all the space in the air she was given little room to move. Ash watched both fliers' moves waiting for a right moment, he saw one Dragon Breath go right under Starraptor's right wing and knew he had to act.

"Starraptor stop now!" Ash directed.

Starraptor used all her strength to halt her flying, spreading out her wings against the wind and now with Flygon having just used an attack the bug like dragon had no time to move out of the way. Flygon desperately tried to slow down before flying into Starraptor but this was also part of Ash's plan.

"Starraptor grab onto Flygon's wing." Ash called out.

Starraptor spun around and opened up her feet as Flygon passed her Starraptor seized one of Flygon's wings and held on. With the extra weight on one wing Flygon struggled to stay balanced but Starraptor who still had the use of both her wings stayed steady while keeping a firm grip on Flygon.

Brendan knew that Ash was most likely preparing for a Close Combat attack which was why he got Starraptor to grab onto and disorientate Flygon, he had to act fast in order to stop the high damaging attack.

"Flygon use Steel Wing and clamp your wings together." Brendan exclaimed.

Starraptor felt Flygon's wings harden, this move would do nothing if Starraptor was on the outside of the wing but she was on the inside and about to be crushed in between the two steel wings.

"Starraptor let go." Ash was forced to retreat.

Starraptor pushed off of Flygon's wing before the two hardened surfaces slammed together with a loud metal clang.

"Close Combat now." Ash tried to finish his original plan.

"Dragon Breath." Brendan responded.

Starraptor swooped in baring her claws but wasn't close enough before Flygon hit her with a point blank Dragon Breath causing the flying type to be pushed back from the force of the attack.

"Now use Dragon Claw." Brendan uttered happy to get in close.

As a bright green energy formed into three claws over one of Flygon's hands and reached beyond his head Ash was reminded that despite the Dragon Claw being made up of energy it was still condensed into a solid form.

"Starraptor use Close Combat on the Dragon Claw." Ash thrust his own hand forward.

Starraptor straightened her wings, undeterred as Flygon's immense Dragon Claw headed straight for her. At the exact moment before it hit Starraptor unleashed a blindingly fast combination of strikes, each one cut through the Dragon Claw turning it into mist. As Flygon flew closer his attack was disintegrated in front of him by Starraptor's lightning fast moves. Flygon and his trainer looked on completely dumbfounded as Dragon Claw disappeared in front of their eyes, and Starraptor was now in a perfect position.

"Keep going with Close Combat." Ash let out.

Starraptor wasted no time before closing in on the stunned dragon before releasing a second wave of rapid well placed blows all over Flygon's body. Flygon was unable to escape from the onslaught of attacks hitting him from all sides, Brendan knew getting an attack off in this state would be difficult but he had to try.

"Flygon uppercut Dragon Claw." The Hoenn Champion called out.

Flygon pulled one arm behind himself and charged up his attack while still being pelted from the front but was able to power up his one arm with much effort. Ash told Starraptor to back up before Flygon threw his glowing arm upwards missing Starraptor and bringing both Pokémon just out of striking distance.

"Dive!" Both trainers shouted in unison.

Starraptor and Flygon both nose-dived towards the ground at great speed. As they neared the ground they both pulled up at the same time right beside one another identical in speed, both refusing to move aside or break their course. When the two flying Pokémon got to the edge of the battle field both pulled to the left, now circling the perimeter of the field at incredible speed. Ash realised this had become more than a battle, it was a race. A high speed test of power between two proud flying Pokémon so evenly matched it drove them to keep pushing their limits if only to inch ahead of their rival. Neither one of them attempted an attack or even tried to barge into the other the velocity they had reached required their full attention or else they would risk falling behind.

As exciting as the race was to watch the two Champions knew they had to get back to the battle before both their Pokémon became to worn out to go on, Brendan acted first.

"Flygon you're in perfect position, use Dragon Breath now." He instructed.

Flygon knew he would fall behind in order to launch his attack but an order was an order and there was more than his pride on the line. As Flygon reeled back his head losing some ground in the process he found he was in a perfect position to hit Starraptor from behind.

"Double Team." Ash called his next move.

When Flygon fired his Dragon Breath the attack passed right through a fake copy. Looking around Flygon noticed four Starraptor's flying around him from all sides, he turned and flew over the middle of the battlefield but the four replicas kept pace.

"Hit them with Dragon Breath." Brendan repeated his last move.

Flygon fired at the two copies beneath him, allowing the two above him move in front of him. Flygon readjusted his sights on the two remaining targets, one of them had to be the real Starraptor. Flygon fired at the one on the right which faded like the rest, without hesitation the winged dragon used a final Dragon Breath on Starraptor.

The attack hit and Brendan grinned, but his smile didn't last long when he noticed that what Flygon hit was also a copy which disappeared leaving both trainer and Pokémon suddenly confused. Brendan then noticed a silhouette high above in the sky, on closer inspection he knew that was the real Starraptor. Ash had tricked Brendan into focusing on the copies while Starraptor flew out of sight high into the air now ready to attack.

"Starraptor Aerial Ace." Ash yelled.

As Starraptor dived head first at Flygon Brendan gave a small smirk. "You've misjudged your distance again Ash. Flygon knock Starraptor out of the sky with Dragon Breath."

Brendan was right, Starraptor was too far away when Ash gave the call for Aerial Ace and Flygon had an easy target but Ash's own grin said otherwise. Brendan had taken the bait and now Ash was ready to reveal his true intentions.

"Starraptor, use the speed of Aerial Ace and go into Brave Bird." Ash yelled.

Starraptor's body became covering in flames and as she opened her wings and cried out fiercely a bright blue aura overtook the flames and propelled her like a blue missile. As Brave Bird meet the Dragon Breath Starraptor kept plummeting through reducing any effect of the Dragon Breath to nothing. Flygon widened his eyes seeing Starraptor blitz through his attack realising he had nowhere to go. Starraptor rammed heavily into Flygon's centre causing a hurt filled cry to escape the dragon's mouth as the two kept on plunging to the ground the blue aura now covering both Pokémon in a fiery display before they both thundered into the ground.

A large cloud of dust and blue flashes rose in the centre of the field, both Pokémon had taken damage, the question was how much. Ash was about to call out when both Starraptor and Flygon rose together out of the dust cloud. Flygon was gripping Starraptor's wings in his hands and Starraptor had her beak around the front of Flygon's long neck, both Pokémon were covered in bright blue sparks from the power and force of Brave Bird. Before the sparks faded both Pokémon thrust each other away from themselves, spreading there wings creating a halo of dust around them. The two airborne battlers stared each other down with an almost predatory look in each other's eyes. The fierceness that the two combatants stared each other down with had the entire audience waiting with bated breath. They were both starting to breath heavily and the wounds and marks on their bodies were easy to see, but neither one let any weakness show in the face of their new found rival. Ash could see more than anyone the determination not only in Starraptor's face but in her battling as well, he had never seen her fight so hard or move with such purpose. His Pokémon always gave their best in each battle but Starraptor seemed to be pushing herself beyond the limits. It could have been Starraptor had found such a worthy opponent as Flygon or perhaps it was the fact that this was the first battle Ash had used Starraptor since he became a Champion. After the incredible battle he had in Kanto Starraptor may have been wanting to prove herself in this fight. Starraptor's fierce fighting was also spurring on Flygon to fight harder as well a fact Brendan could easily see, he was yet to use his special technique and with both Pokémon so evenly matched he had to break out in front.

"Flygon use Earthquake." Brendan instructed.

Flygon fell to the ground landing heavily on his hind legs, after which he lifted his tail into the air and drove it into the ground triggering the Earthquake attack. The battlefield ripped apart, pieces of earth collapsed into holes while others spiked upwards at different angles. The entire field between Ash and Brendan was rendered broken and uneven, but none of it affected Starraptor.

Ash was puzzled by Brendan's order he knew Earthquake could do nothing against a flying type. After battling for so many years Ash knew that the most obscure commands were often revealed to be highly thought out, and also hard to predict.

"Starraptor use Aerial Ace." Ash shouted not wanting Brendan's plan to be put into effect.

"Go under the ground Flygon." Brendan spoke up.

Flygon pounced forward into the torn up field disappearing beneath ground level. His lean body snaked between the gaps in the rocks barely visible to any onlookers. Starraptor was forced to stop her attack just above the ground after Flygon had disappeared beneath the earth.

"Flygon use Dragon Claw." Brendan tightened his focus.

Ash knew Starraptor was too close to the ground. "Back up Starraptor now."

"That won't be enough." Brendan muttered slyly.

A faint green glow could be seen coming from beneath the ground then suddenly a large rock was sent hurdling into the sky right at Starraptor. Before either her or Ash could react the rock smashed into Starraptor shattering on impact. Starraptor screeched loudly and flapped her wings frantically to try and stay afloat.

Ash realized to late what Brendan had done with that initial Earthquake. By weakening the ground he had made multiple rocks that Flygon could launch with Dragon Claw for a super effective attack on Starraptor, Flygon also had excellent cover being under the ground. Ash was beginning to get unnerved, he couldn't see anyway to attack Flygon and now he had to deal with a ground based attack being used against his flying type.

"Keep up the Dragon Claws." Brendan called out.

"Just keep dodging." Ash responded .

Multiple rocks were sent hurdling into the air each one from a different corner of the field making the weakened Starraptor's task of avoiding them even harder. Not only that but the rocks that were sent up also came back down the exact way they came thanks to gravity, Starraptor was dealing with the rock threat from both above and below.

"Err use Double Team." Ash let out trying to bide more time.

Starraptor made dozens of copies appear around her but the constant bombardment of ascending and descending rocks knocked most of them out of the air in a matter of seconds.

"Continue and throw in a few dragon breaths for good measure." Brendan clenched his fist.

Flygon continued to move almost unseen beneath the ground while hitting large rocks into the air, in between Flygon would fire out a Dragon Breath right in Starraptor's path creating a green geyser like effect. Starraptor desperately dodged and weaved but the continual array of attacks was becoming too much for her Ash was stumped as to how to get out of this.

"Now triple rock attack." Brendan thrust his arm forward.

Ash heard Flygon cry out before three large rocks were sent skywards to several different sides of Starraptor.

"Tuck your wings in." Ash called out.

Starraptor wouldn't have been able to avoid the three rocks so she curled up her wings and made herself as small as possible, one of them would have hit if she moved but by remaining still all three passed by her.

"Dragon Breath." Brendan said with a smirk.

"Watch out below." Ash yelled.

To everyone's surprise the Dragon Breath didn't come from the ground but from above Starraptor. Hearing his Pokémon's cry Ash looked up to see Flygon had appeared from behind one of three rocks that had been thrown up and was now blasting Starraptor with green fire.

"Those three rocks were just a decoy." Ash exclaimed.

Brendan didn't bother to comment on Ash's realisation before making his next move. "Hit it with Dragon Claw." The Hoenn Champion instructed.

As Flygon moved in arms his aglow Ash called out for Starraptor to move, but the flying type barely flapped her wings to try and escape. It was then Ash noticed yellow sparks moving between Starraptor's wings, she had been paralysed by Dragon Breath. The chances of paralysis from Dragon Breath were slim but it had happened, Ash could only watch as Flygon closed in with one arm raised above his victim. With a swift, powerful downward slash Flygon sent Starraptor hurling towards the ground, barely a screech escaped her before she crashed heavily into the uneven earth.

"Starraptor are you alright." Ash asked anxiously.

Starraptor opened her eyes and breathed heavily, with a lot of effort the flying type pushed herself back onto her feet but Ash saw one thing that greatly concerned him. Starraptor's right wing wasn't folding up properly and though she did her best to hide it Ash could see the great pain Starraptor was going through. In that moment Ash didn't feel like a Champion, internally it felt more like the times he had been utterly defeated as a child. He began to freeze up, even with everything he had accomplished so far Ash was for the first time questioning if he was worthy of being a Champion and for that matter being a Pokémon Master.

"Use Earthquake." Ash's thoughts were brought back to earth by Brendan's last words.

Flygon who had been hovering close to the ground slammed his tail onto the field making it crack and shatter towards Starraptor. Ash frantically tried to come up with a plan, try and get into the air, roll out of the Earthquakes path, close combat the ground but nothing escaped his mouth he was completely immobilised. Starraptor widened her eyes as the ground split all around her, without anytime to try and take flight pieces of the ground smashed into her sides making her cry out as the Earthquake attack battered her from every angle. Ash watched helplessly as Starraptor was hit time and time again by multiple slabs of earth. It was becoming hard for him to watch but the shrieks that Starraptor made from each impact made it almost unbearable. After what seemed like an eternity the earth stopped shaking and the ground returned to its original flat state, leaving the badly beaten Starraptor limp and prone on the ground.

Ash stood there completely shocked, that last series of moves Flygon had pulled off were ferocious and Ash wasn't able to match or counter any of them. Despite the brutal damage she had taken Starraptor still struggled to stand up, but the paralysis riddled along her body rendering any attempt to rear up useless.

"Star-raptor." Ash uttered weakly.

Starraptor turned her head to face her trainer, he looked absolutely overwhelmed by what had just happened, a look she had not seen in his face for many years. Ash still couldn't believe he was unable to act. His Pokémon needed him and yet even when he was staring Starraptor dead in the eyes he wasn't able to pull it together.

It was then Ash noticed Starraptor changed, her expression reformed her fighting spirit seemed to be ignited once again. Starraptor gave a slight nod and Ash knew what she was going to do.

Pushing through her pain and the paralysis coursing through her body Starraptor straightened both her wings and let out a piercing cry shocking many that thought the large flying type was defeated. Starraptor flapped both her wings and rose rapidly into the air, Ash continued to watch knowing what Starraptor was planning to do but still unable to speak.

Having risen high enough Starraptor flipped backwards and then dove towards Flygon as flames surrounded her form. As she extended her wings the blue aura burst around her revealing her most powerful move.

"Meet it with Dragon Claw." Brendan called out.

Ash looked down to see Flygon rise off the ground with both arms bearing huge green claws ready for a mid-air collision. This was too dangerous, with such powerful moves about to collide and Starraptor's condition there was no way she would come out unharmed, Ash couldn't afford to standby any longer he had to act.

"Starraptor stop!" Ash screamed but Starraptor's mind was made up.

Finally hearing her trainer's voice again Starraptor let out another shrill cry of determination. The aura around her suddenly flared up like a brilliant fire growing three times her size. The audience gasped as the flames twisted and distorted until they finally took the form of a massive Phoenix of blue and red fire. The cry of Starraptor became magnified through this new form, reverberating off the walls of the stadium as it propelled downwards for a final attack. Flygon steeled himself in the face of such an astonishing display of power letting out his own blaring screech and flew straight at his adversary.

"Starraptor!" Ash cried out desperately.

Flygon pulled back both Dragon Claws and with all his strength threw them upwards meeting the fiery Phoenix head on. The resulting explosion burst in all directions in a cloud of black smoke covering the air above the stadium. Ash shouted but was drowned out by the loud bellowing detonations overhead. When the final blast went off Ash peered up to see the cloud was still hanging in the air. Flygon abruptly came screeching out of the bottom of the cloud crashing into the ground heavily from the force of the detonation.

Ash looked back into the air seeing a faint blue outline come out of the clearing smoke. The flame covered Phoenix lifted its wings blasting away the remaining smoke. The giant Brave Bird attack surrounding Starraptor raised itself into the sky and gave another piercing cry that left everyone speechless. The Phoenix began to fade away finally revealing Starraptor beneath the blue energy.

Ash didn't dare take his eyes off Starraptor, he knew something was wrong, she wasn't moving the only thing keeping her in the air was the now fading energy around her. Ash could tell as the last remains of Brave Bird faded that Starraptor was unconscious and with nothing to hold her up the flying type started plummeting to the ground.

Ash watched helplessly as Starraptor fell, he didn't know the extent of her injuries but even at full strength the fall she was taking would injure her and after such a volatile attack as she just pulled off the end result could prove far worse.

"Pull up! Starraptor you have to pull up!" Ash shouted but Starraptor kept dropping like a rock.

"Flygon up now." Brendan's voice suddenly caught Ash's attention.

"Catch Starraptor don't let her hit the ground." Brendan made his weakened dragon pull himself off the ground. Ash watched as Flygon rose into the air under Starraptor and braced to catch her. As Starraptor landed in Flygon's arms the desert Pokémon struggled to hold her but soon recovered trying his best to fly as level as he could while slowly descending to the ground.

Ash couldn't standby any longer he raced out onto the field to where Flygon was about to land, he didn't care about the battle anymore he had to make sure Starraptor was ok. Flygon landed and as lightly as possible laid Starraptor on the ground as Ash skidded to a halt in front of him.

Ash got on his knees and pulled Starraptor close to him, her body was missing large amounts of feathers and he could easily see large wounds under them. But what concerned him the most was how pale she looked. Using so much energy after she had taken that many attacks for that final Brave Bird had completely drained her.

"Starraptor, come on wake up. Come on Star I need you to open your eyes please." Ash begged but no response came.

Starraptor's breathing was so weak he could barely feel it, the pain of seeing his loyal Pokémon in such a deplorable state was heart wrenching. But the fact that he failed to stop the whole event from happening was what truly crushed him, Ash was on the verge of tears when he heard Brendan shouting.

"Get a medical team out here right now!" Brendan barked.

Ash looked up to see Brendan yelling at the ref who frantically spoke into his ear piece to get assistance. Ash's eyes looked behind the referee, his attention was suddenly drawn to two girls in the stands, Misty and May.

Misty was holding Pikachu tight to her chest with her own look of helplessness on her face. Ash couldn't make out May's expression, both her hands were placed over her mouth in shock but he swore she was crying.

Ash barely noticed when the medical team turned up and pulled Starraptor out of his arms and onto a stretcher. Watching the medics and Nurse Joy strap Starraptor in and then start moving her away made Ash feel almost numb, it wasn't until Nurse Joy asked for Starraptor's Pokeball that he regained some composure and handed it over. It took every ounce of control for him not to run after the stretcher and be with Starraptor to simply make sure she was alright but he couldn't, he was in a match and he had to act professional. Putting aside ones emotions was turning out to be the hardest part of being a Champion.

"Ash I'm sorry." Brendan began. "I should have known that you hadn't given Starraptor the order to attack, my deepest apologies."

Ash looked up at Brendan, he could see the sincerity in his face. The childish, cocky demine was gone and replaced with a much more serious and genuine character that he had never seen before. Ash was beginning to think that he had misjudged Brendan. After going out of his way to save Starraptor from falling and then taking action when he saw the severity of Starraptor's condition Ash was beginning to understand him. He may have acted like a kid most of the time but underneath was the true heart of a trainer who loves Pokémon and the iron resolve of a Champion. Brendan was reminding Ash more of himself then he realised.

"Thank you Brendan but it wasn't all your fault, I knew what Starraptor was going to do and didn't act quick enough to stop her, I should be apologising as well." Ash stated with his head held low.

"That was quite a hard thing to witness Ash, if you want to cancel the match I'm sure nobody would blame you." Brendan offered.

"No, I can't do that." Ash looked up. "Starraptor was willing to put her body and her wellbeing on the line for me, if I back out now, then her sacrifice was for nothing." Ash spoke firmly.

"I didn't think you'd back down Ash." Brendan then turned to the referee. "Give me an update on Starraptor's condition."

"Sir, the medical team has stated that Starraptor has sustained some large injuries most notably on one wing but none are to serious and she should make a full recovery." The ref informed both challengers.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief, but he had learned a valuable lesson. Even when you get to the top your still a person, still capable of making mistakes.

'I swear Starraptor I'll never let that happen again.' Ash told himself before turning back to the audience.

Misty was giving a small smile with the news of Starraptor's condition and May was wiping away her tears, he still wasn't sure who May was rooting for but Ash was glad that she and everyone else was there with him in this fight.

"So are you ready to continue?" Brendan asked.

Ash made his way back to his end of the field and turned back facing Brendan with a new confident look.

"You bet I'm ready." Ash declared making the crowd cheer once again.

Ash raised a Pokeball to the air and closed his eyes. "Let's not let what Starraptor did for us go to waste." He whispered.

"Now go Snorlax!" Ash shouted.

Sensing the vigour and determination in his trainers voice Snorlax materialised a few meters off the ground letting out a mighty roar upon entering the battle once again. People applauded as the massive Pokémon impacted the ground shaking the battlefield with his weight. Brendan smiled seeing Snorlax come back out again, his Flygon had taken a lot of damage but he still had the speed factor and the air all to himself but he knew not to underestimate Ash Ketchum.

"Let's go, use Dragon Breath." The Hoenn Champion reignited the battle.

"Block it." Ash went on the defensive.

Snorlax raised one hand in front of his body preventing Flygon's green Dragon Breath from hitting his body.

"Move around Flygon and keep using Dragon Breath." Brendan called out.

Flygon flew to Snorlax's right and fired another Dragon Breath. Despite being quicker Flygon had to move to a new location before using Dragon Breath while Snorlax merely had to turn slightly and raise his arm to block the attack, even when Flygon got behind Snorlax he wasn't able to hit an opening.

"Flygon attack with Steel Wing." Brendan switched his attack.

Flygon got behind Snorlax and flew straight towards him hardening his wings into steel before slashing across Snorlax's stomach and flying past him.

"Right now keep going with Steel Wing." Brendan instructed happy with his first attack.

"Snorlax move with the hits." Ash told his partner.

Flygon continued to thrash Snorlax from all sides with his Steel Wing attack, hitting low and fast not even slowing down on impact. Snorlax did exactly as Ash told him to do and allowed his body to flow with ever hit. By sliding his feet slightly in the direction that he got hit Snorlax reduced the damage that he took from each blow, biding time for the right moment to strike.

Ash watched and waited patiently, Brendan was smart to attack from behind but sooner or later Flygon would get careless and then he would counter.

Flygon continued to slam Snorlax repeatedly slowly wearing him down. But when the dragon type ended up flying in front of Snorlax Ash identified the chance he had been waiting for.

"Snorlax use a low powered Focus Blast." Ash snapped into action.

Snorlax opened his palm and rapidly formed a ball of blue energy. Flygon looped around and headed for another attack realising too late that Snorlax had his own attack ready. Brendan tried to get Flygon to avoid it but Flygon was too close, all Snorlax had to do was extend his arm and Flygon flew right into the Focus Blast. With a burst of power Flygon was hit square it the face and sent tumbling to the ground, rolling multiple times on his side before skidding on his stomach.

"Use Earthquake." Brendan yelled without missing a beat.

Flygon growled loudly as he implanted his tail into the ground causing the ground to break forward like a wave stretching out towards Snorlax.

"Nice try, Snorlax use Mega Punch on the ground." Ash responded.

Snorlax charged up his arm which glowed briefly upon reaching full charge. With a roar of his own Snorlax hammered his arm into the ground shattering the field and creating his own wave like effect that rushed to meet the oncoming Earthquake. As the attacks collided the centre of the battlefield exploded. Large sections of the ground shot upwards creating a mound of serrated pillars of earth that crossed over each other from the force of the impact.

"Get going, use Dragon Claw." Brendan's quick thinking not slowing down.

Flygon didn't bother to fly over the pillars in front of him on the field, using his powerful claws he cut most of them in half with one slash and then charged Snorlax.

"Grab it now." Ash countered.

Flygon raced towards Snorlax both arms powered up with his huge Dragon Claw attack, flying just over Snorlax Flygon threw both of his arms down as Snorlax thrust his own arms up to intercept. Snorlax's hand met directly with the Dragon Claw making both Pokémon shake as the two pushed against each other. Snorlax's hands started to press through the green energy and with a final groan Snorlax pushed through and grabbed Flygon's own wrists neutralising the attack and dissipating the Dragon Claw. Flygon pushed again Snorlax's stomach with his feet and flapped his wings frantically but the strength and weight difference was too great, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Put him on the ground." Ash yelled.

Snorlax reared Flygon up and then threw him heavily into the ground with a loud thud and for extra measure secured Flygon's tail under his foot. This is exactly what Ash had wanted, close range and unable to move.

"Mega Punch." Ash yelled out.

Flygon looked up as Snorlax beared down on him with his charging fist raised in the air about to deliver the finishing blow.

"Earthquake now!" Brendan called out hastily.

Flygon turned back to the ground and drove his claws into the ground, as the field began to shake Flygon braced for the impact of Mega Punch. Undeterred by the shaking ground Snorlax dropped his fist down onto the prone Flygon who screeched on impact. As dust covered Snorlax's lower body the earthquake stopped, Snorlax raised his arm and took his foot of Flygon's tail who he still couldn't see through the dust. Snorlax was about to take a step back when Brendan suddenly called out.

"Steel wing now."

Out of the dust cloud Flygon rocketed up and slammed his iron wing across Snorlax's jaw. The unexpected attack made Snorlax reel back from the impact nearly toppling over. The large normal type rubbed his chin from where Flygon had hit. Ash wasn't usually one to talk in the middle of a battle but Brendan's ability to know when his Pokémon weren't knocked out despite not being able to see them peaked his interest.

"You have a really knack for knowing when your Pokémon can keep going don't you Brendan." Ash enquired.

"I know exactly how much damage my Pokémon can take, I calculate the amount for each move that lands on them and gage it throughout the battle." Brendan revealed. "That Mega Punch would have been the end of it but by using Earthquake before you hit I weakened the ground enough so Flygon didn't take the full brunt of it. With the ground all loose Flygon sunk into the earth slightly, dissipating enough of the downward force to pull through."

"And all you had to do was wait till Snorlax removed his foot for you too attack." Ash finished Brendan's breakdown.

"You got it." Brendan gave Ash the thumbs up.

"That's quite something, however." Ash stated as he watched Flygon struggle to stay in the air. "It looks like your Flygon is in pretty bad shape."

"True but you'll need to hit him with another attack in order to win." Brendan retorted.

"Then make your next move." Ash egged his opponent on.

"Fine then, Flygon use Dragon Breath." Brendan shouted.

Flygon arched his neck and breathed out his attack but this time didn't have the strength to move while firing.

"Hyper Beam." Ash instructed.

Snorlax breathed in and fired his own powerful attack that dwarfed Dragon Breath by comparison. As the two attacks met Hyper Beam completely swallowed up the Dragon Breath and kept on going straight for Flygon. The dragon type tried to match the power of Hyper Beam but there was no chance as the overwhelming attack detonated across Flygon's body creating a small blast where he had been hovering.

"Flygon no." Brendan exclaimed knowing more than anyone that his weakened Pokémon couldn't of possible of pulled through an attack of that magnitude. Flygon then started to fall from the sky.

"Snorlax don't let Flygon hit the ground." Ash shouted out.

Snorlax moved under Flygon and threw himself onto his back, instead of the hard field Flygon landed on Snorlax's stomach safe from any injury.

"Flygon is unable to battle, Snorlax wins." The referee declared raising his flag making the audience cheer but more for the good sportsmanship then Ash's win.

Snorlax rested Flygon on the ground so Brendan could return him to his Pokeball, as he did the Hoenn Champion smiled slightly.

"Excellent work Flygon, don't worry I'll handle it from here." Brendan then placed the ball on his belt. "Thanks for going out of your way to save Flygon Ash, I'm sure you're aware that small fall wouldn't have hurt him."

"I know I was just trying to pay back what you did for Starraptor." Ash assured him.

"Again thanks, but we are in a match so let's not get into the habit of breaking each other's falls." Brendan adjusted his knit cap.

"Of course, now show me you're final Pokémon." Ash pulled one fist up.

"Alright here it comes. I'm bringing brains and brawn to the field, go Metagross!" Brendan yelled.

As the giant four legged behemoth appeared it opened its low hanging jaw and exhaled a heavy metal sounding groan, its red eyes stared down his opponent with a gaze that seemed to cut right through Ash.

Brendan was wise to have a Metagross on his team, not only could they disk out plenty of damage while also taking ample damage themselves but they were incredibly smart Pokémon. Often described as giant super computers they were one of the greatest examples of strength and intelligence and not only that, they could float in the air. Needless to say a Metagross was never easy to defeat. Ash looked over Snorlax, even with all the damge he had taken from Blaziken and Flygon he was still in great shape and normal type moves would still do some damage to a steel type, he just had to play his cards right.

"I'll take the first move if you don't mind." Brendan said with both his hands on his sides. "Metagross use Hammer Arm."

Metagross tucked in his four arms around his body and while hovering just above the ground flew forward his right arm beginning to glow.

"Let's show them your true power, use Mega Punch." Ash yelled out.

Snorlax called out his name as he pulled back his left arm getting as much power charged up before Metagross collided with him. Metagross closed in loosening his arms and pulling back his right arm as the steel psychic type fell towards Snorlax.

Time almost seemed to slow down as the two Pokémon both thrust there arms forward on the path of a powerful collision between fist and iron. The attacks hit each other with such force that a shock wave burst from between their fists causing rocks on the ground the lift up off the ground and some to even shatter into pieces. After a momentary test of strength both Pokémon were pushed back a few meters, the power of their attacks enough to move even these heavy Pokémon.

"Giga Impact" Ash shouted.

Snorlax crossed his arms as the purple energy formed around him, as he threw his arms to the side Snorlax was propelled forward surrounded by a purple sphere with yellow streaks spiralling from the middle.

"Block it Metagross." Brendan instructed.

Metagross dug his rear legs into the ground and raised his front legs straight forward, bracing as over one thousand pounds rocketed towards him. Snorlax slammed into Metagross's arms forcing the steel type to grind back, his hind legs uplifting the dirt is he went but his front arms barely bent from the Giga Impact.

"Metagross stop now." Brendan directed.

Metagross grunted loudly and then fully extended its hind legs. Both Pokémon suddenly halted and Snorlax's Giga Impact dispersed leaving him right in Metagross's arms.

Ash was astonished, he knew Metagross was heavier than Snorlax but stopping Snorlax the way he did would have been like trying to stop a locomotive.

"Now use Psychic." Brendan clenched his fist.

Metagross's eyes glowed a light blue colour, the same blue surrounded Snorlax and before the normal type even knew he was being attacked he was lifted up into the air and spun upside down.

Momentarily taken back by how quick Metagross was able to lift Snorlax and with such ease Ash retaliated. "Snorlax Hyper Beam Quick."

Still coming to terms with being off the ground Snorlax focused on Metagross and fired the beam from his mouth. At such close range Metagross didn't have time to use his psychic powers to redirect the attack and was hit in the centre of his body. However Metagross did have the foresight to toss Snorlax back across the field towards Ash the second before he was hit. Snorlax flew through the air landing with a loud crash upon impact, despite never been throw like that before Snorlax recovered quickly and pushed himself back up.

"Flash Cannon" Brendan pointed at Snorlax.

Metagross opened its mouth revealing a bright silver orb which fired a beam of white and steel coloured energy, Snorlax had only just gotten up when the beam hit him in the chest making a small cloud burst around him.

"Stay strong Snorlax, use Focus Blast full power." Ash focused.

Snorlax gathered the energy in between his two hands this time making the Focus Blast the size of his body, lifting the attack over his head and tossed it at Metagross.

"Use Psychic on that attack." Brendan responded.

It took a lot of power and skill to take control of an attack the size of Snorlax's Focus Blast, but Metagross barely moved as his eyes glowed and the advancing blue ball froze in the air a few feet from Metagross.

"Now throw it back." Brendan snapped his fingers.

Ash watched Metagross simply shift his eyes towards Snorlax before his own attack came tumbling back towards him.

"Hit that Focus Blast with Hyper Beam." Ash countered the redirected attack.

Snorlax opened his mouth charging the Hyper Beam, firing it quickly before the Focus Blast got to close. The beam split right through the Focus Blast skewering it and then creating a huge explosion between Snorlax and Metagross nearly engulfing them both.

"Go through with Zen Headbutt." Brendan called out.

Ash suddenly saw Metagross accelerate through the smoke his forehead covered by a blue shield of psychic power. Snorlax could barely move after Hyper Beam and was hit heavily in the chest and sent sliding back on his heels nearly toppling over from Metagross's brute strength. Metagross landed on his four solid legs waiting for Brendan to give the next order.

"Use Hammer Arm again." Brendan yelled wasting no time.

Metagross rose off the ground his arm raised above his head ready to strike Snorlax again.

"Block that attack Snorlax." Ash called out.

Snorlax crossed both arms above his head as Metagross's arm hammered down smashing against Snorlax's own arms making the normal type nearly buckle under the weight of the attack.

"Now use your other legs." Brendan said making Ash's eyes widen.

Metagross was still hovering over Snorlax when his three other legs curled behind him and glowed white. With both arms already raised Snorlax's entire midsection was exposed, the large Pokémon had only realised this when Metagross drove his three charged legs into Snorlax's guts with astonishing speed. The three super effective attacks rammed into Snorlax making his entire body lift off the ground for a split second before he was sent crashing into the ground, tumbling over himself with a loud moan of grief. Snorlax finally stopped rolling just a few meters left of Ash.

"Snorlax you alright?" Ash exclaimed.

Snorlax exhaled lightly but didn't get up, the strength of three fighting type moves hitting him at the same time was too much for even Snorlax to take on.

"Snorlax is unable to battle. Metagross takes the round." The referee signalled to Brendan.

Ash returned Snorlax to his Pokeball. "Good job pal, I know you did everything you could." Ash thanked Snorlax.

Even with that triple Hammer Arm Ash was slightly surprised that Metagross had knocked out Snorlax, it obviously hit a lot harder than it looked. Ash hoped that Snorlax's single hit would be enough to help his final Pokémon win.

"Sorry Ash but I'm afraid that since you only have one Pokémon left I highly doubt you'll be able to beat my Metagross. When you combine the mind powers of a Psychic type with the hardened body of a Steel type you have one near invincible opponent." Brendan gloated while throwing one arm in the air.

"You know I had a feeling you'd use Metagross." Ash responded casually.

Brendan almost instantly stopped glorifying his Pokémon and looked over at Ash who didn't seem at all threatened.

"You see you always seem the fight with Blaziken and Metagross in your battles, and swap between your third Pokémon. I knew if that was the case I'd need a final Pokémon that could either outclass Blaziken's firepower while at the same time be effective against Metagross." Ash explained. "All depending on which order you sent them out."

"Alright then what is this special Pokémon of yours?" Brendan asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Ash now wore a smile. "Because you're about to meet him."

"Torkoal I choose you." Ash threw out his final Pokémon.

Torkoal appeared on the field lifting his head and blowing out a cloud of black smoke to announce his arrival into the battle. Brendan kept his guard up but couldn't help but feel slightly underwhelmed by Ash's choice.

"You're telling me you think that Torkoal could overpower my Blaziken, I'll admit it has the type advantage on Metagross but I think you're getting a bit delusional there Ash." Brendan egged him on.

"Torkoal might not look like much, but he's always been someone I can count on in a pinch isn't that right buddy." Ash referred to his fire type.

"Tor-Kooool" The large Tortoise exclaimed breathing out even more black smoke.

"This is the final round, which ever sides Pokémon is left standing will be the winner." The referee announced.

"Come on Metagross lets show everyone how to take care of a fire type." Brendan got hyped up for the final battle.

"Torkoal you nearly beat a Registeel in the Battle pyramid all those years ago, show me that same fire here." Ash pumped Torkoal and himself up.

"Flash Cannon." Brendan punched the air.

"Flamethrower." Ash did the same.

Both Pokémon opened their mouths and fired their attacks, steel and flame collided in the centre of the field clashing against each other when Torkoal's flamethrower started to push back the Flash Cannon at an alarming rate. Metagross focused more of his energy but could do nothing to stop the fires advance. As it reached Metagross the flamethrower engulfed his body and sprayed over it forcing the huge Pokémon to dig its feet into the ground.

"Move out of the attacks path." Brendan was forced to pull out.

Metagross shifted his entire body to the side out of harm's way, Torkoal ceased his Flamethrower and waited for Ash's next instruction. Brendan was taken back by the strength behind Torkoal's Flamethrower, Flash Cannon didn't hold up at all in the face of it.

"Get behind it and use Hammer Arm." Brendan tried to take advantage of Torkoal's slow movement.

Metagross tucked in his arms going into its hover mode and flew behind Torkoal, moving in with one arm glowing.

"Hit it with Flamethrower." Ash didn't hesitate.

Torkoal's head spun around a full hundred and eighty degrees and blasted his attacker with another Flamethrower directly in the face. Metagross was caught off guard by the attack and spiralled into the ground grinding to a halt. Ash knew Brendan would try that attack but Torkoal's neck was flexible enough to fire from nearly any angle making up for his lack of manoeuvrability. Metagross was getting back up and Ash didn't feel like giving it any chances.

"Torkoal Flamethrower now."

"Metagross jump away." Brendan yelled.

Torkoal was quick to launch his flamethrower but Metagross bent his legs and launched a few meters upwards out of the path of the flames. A creature of that size and weight performing a jump was nothing short of incredible, it had plenty of ways to avoid attacks even when it wasn't levitating.

"Metagross Psychic attack." Brendan yelled.

Torkoal became surrounded in a blue aura, as the tortoise looked over his body he was lifted up into the air, he began to panic and started swinging his arms around.

"Torkoal use Iron Defence." Ash instructed Torkoal who pulled his limbs and head into the protection of his shell.

"Toss it down and use Hammer Arm." Brendan made his move.

Metagross stopped raising Torkoal and using his psychic powers drove him into the ground, without hesitation it charged forward and slammed its arm onto Torkoal's shell with a heavy bang.

"Flamethrower now." Ash called out.

With Metagross's arm still planted on his shell Torkoal peaked his head out and blasted a wave of fire over his attacker at point blank, the heat causing the Iron Leg Pokémon to recoil backwards howling as it did.

"Push through Metagross, use Psychic and flip Torkoal on its back." Brendan ordered.

Metagross opened his eyes that were already glowing, focusing on Torkoal who was raised and flipped upside down to both his and Ash's surprise.

"Alright now throw it across the field." Brendan said while sweeping his arm.

Metagross leant back slightly and then motioned forward propelling Torkoal across the field skidding on his back with no way to control himself.

"After it and use Zen Headbutt." Brendan instructed Metagross to keep attacking.

Metagross glided after Torkoal the blue shield appearing over his head, Brendan seemed to have the upper hand but Ash wasn't about to let Torkoal down.

"Torkoal it's time to use a Counter Shield, Flamethrower go!" Ash revealed his old tactic.

Despite spinning as well as sliding Torkoal was able to concentrate enough to use his own version of the counter shield. The coal Pokémon looked to the sky and began rotating his neck, then using a low powered flamethrower with his spinning he created whip like spirals that shot into the air and out across the field. As the first whip hit Metagross it dissipated its Zen Headbutt attack, with nothing to defend itself Metagross was hit from multiple flame streaks that forced the Pokémon back into the air.

Ash had taught most of his Pokémon how to use the counter shield and by throwing Torkoal on his back Metagross had only made it more effective, now he had an excellent way to defend and attack at the same time.

Brendan snapped out of his daze after seeing Metagross forced back from the odd combination, he had to break though the attack.

"Metagross use Psychic and catch those flames." Brendan instructed.

Metagross steeled himself and eyed the next incoming lash of fire. As it closed in Metagross blocked it with his hand but the flames stayed in there long state, now controlled by Metagross's Psychic. More and more lashes of fire whipped towards Metagross who caught each one creating an ever growing pillar of fire in his hand.

"Torkoal cease the Counter Shield." Ash said seeing that his attack was about to be used against them.

Torkoal stopped rotating his head and ended his attack, all the flames already in the air died down except for the ones Metagross had caught which now hung like a long coil in front of him. Metagross raised its arm controlling the fire while still in mid-air. The flames then reformed into a spear like pillar that now faced directly at Torkoal. Metagross motioned his claw and sent the blazing projectile straight at the Fire type.

"Iron Defence." Ash called out.

Torkoal pulled into his shell as the flames burst across him spreading out around him till all of the flames had evaporated.

"Metagross use Flash Cannon." Brendan called out.

Ash could see Metagross hadn't moved from his location in the air, this gave the Steel Psychic type more time to dodge and more space to manoeuvre. As Metagross charged up his attack Ash still had the issue of Torkoal being stuck on his back which surely didn't help his targeting skills.

"Torkoal use Flamethrower on the ground beside you." Ash tried to use Torkoal's fire power to get him back on his feet.

As Metagross launched its attack Torkoal used Flamethrower on the ground to his side, however he didn't get pushed back onto his feet as Ash had planned. Instead the tortoise slid across the ground from the force of the flamethrower accidently avoiding the Flash Cannon all together. Both Ash and Brendan looked on slightly puzzled as to what had just happened but it was Ash who saw the use of this newly discovered way of moving.

"Metagross use another Flash Cannon." Brendan snapped back into action.

"Use Flamethrower on the ground beside you at this time don't stop." Ash began to test his theory.

Torkoal aimed at the ground again and hit it with flamethrower once again skidding to the side avoiding Metagross's attack. Torkoal kept up the heat moving along at a speed that no one had ever seen a Torkoal move at before, but Ash wasn't using this as a defence, he was using it to attack.

"Torkoal now hit Metagross with Flamethrower." Ash began his new plan.

Torkoal ceased firing at the ground and switched his attention to Metagross, while still moving across the battlefield Torkoal launched his attack creating a stream of flames that stretched across to Metagross as Torkoal moved.

"Metagross catch that fire with Psychic." Brendan went defensive.

Metagross took control of the head of the Flamethrower condensing it into a ball as the flames continued to approach, it was this delay that Ash hoped to use.

"Alright Torkoal hit the ground again." Ash continued.

Torkoal had begun to slow down in his slid but accelerated again as he fired on the ground skidding to the side of Metagross who had begun to lose some altitude while concentrating on controlling the flamethrower.

"Now fire at Metagross again." Ash repeated his move.

Torkoal let out more flames at Metagross who had only just managed to condense the last flamethrower, the steel type switched its focus to the incoming attack stopping it and forming it into its own ball while the first one remained suspended to Metagross's side.

"Good now go back to sliding and keep attacking." Ash concentrated harder.

Torkoal followed Ash's instruction without hesitation. Sliding on his back with his Flamethrower propelling him along to get alongside Metagross before attacking with more Flamethrower's though Metagross was able to catch each and every one of them suspending them to their own individual sphere around him.

'What's he thinking?' Brendan asked himself. 'None of those attacks have hit and yet he keeps persisting, surely he hasn't given up.'

Ash was almost ready, Metagross had five balls of fire around him and the only open area to fire on him was from the front an angle Torkoal was in perfect position to exploit.

"Alright Torkoal get ready, use Overheat!" Ash yelled.

Torkoal reared his head back and let out a brilliant white hot fire with rings of red flames around it, the powerful fire type move lit up the field taking up an area three times Torkoal's width barrelling towards Metagross.

"Metagross stop that attack now!" Brendan shouted knowing that move was insanely powerful.

Metagross put both front arms straight forward determined to take the attack head on, as the flames closed in they parted to either side blocked by Metagross's Psychic attack, but the power wasn't easy to hold back even for Metagross. The fire crept closer its heat even reaching the trainers but Metagross held firm controlling the attack and despite the power behind it was managing to control it. Brendan could see this as well as Torkoal was beginning to tire, as soon as Torkoal couldn't keep Overheat up anymore he smiled in both self-righteousness and relief.

"Not even Overheat can get past Metagross's power." Brendan said under his breath.

"Now we've got him." Ash spoke up. "Torkoal get closer to Metagross."

Brendan saw Torkoal begin another slide in Metagross's direction, it was then he saw what he had missed. Metagross had been concentrating on containing and controlling each of the Flamethrowers and that final Overheat which now lay suspended in a large white and red sphere in front of Metagross along with the other five balls of fire. By focusing its attention solely on the attacks Metagross now hovered just above the ground a perfect height to be hit.

"Now Torkoal use Body Slam." Ash yelled out as Torkoal increased his flamethrower so he landed on his feet and then pushed off into an instant jump not aimed at Metagross but at the globe of condensed Overheat in front of him.

"Metagross get those fire spheres away from you!" Brendan tried to warm his Pokémon but it was too late.

Even with all his mental capacity Metagross was unable to move any of the fire balls before Torkoal collided with the huge ball of flame. As Torkoal's Body Slam made contact it broke the Psychic barrier that Metagross held over it making the condensed attack detonate in a fiery explosion. Torkoal was sent flying backwards from the blast but Metagross got the explosion directly in the face breaking his lock on the other balls of fire causing all of them to detonate around him creating a firestorm of bright red explosions that completely enfolded the Steel type. Multiple explosions continued to sound out as more gases and flames were released making the centre of the stadium look like a bon fire with Metagross unable to be seen.

"Metagross!" Brendan cried out.

The last detonation sounded and the flames died down as quickly as they had come up exposing a now steaming and damaged Metagross with all four legs planted firmly in the ground.

"It pulled through, incredible." Brendan managed to get out through near disbelief.

Ash looked over Torkoal, he hadn't taken much damage but he was getting tired, using so many Flamethrower's to propel himself around like he had was no doubt very taxing on his body. He was now breathing heavily, Ash didn't know how much longer Torkoal's stamina would hold out for. Ash then examined Metagross, the creature had taken a lot of damage from the last explosion and still managed to pull through. His attention was draw more to Brendan and his reaction to his Pokémon still being in the game. Brendan said he could tell when his Pokémon had taken too much damage yet he appeared surprised to see Metagross still standing, perhaps he didn't understand that his Pokémon could push beyond their limits, fight harder and longer for their trainer if the bond was there. It certainly seemed like the bond was there for Metagross at least.

"Alright then if you're still able to keep going then let's not give up." Brendan said to Metagross who nodded back to his trainer.

"Use Flash Cannon." Brendan got back into the battle.

"Iron Defence." Ash called out.

Torkoal tucked into his shell as Metagross fired the silver beam of light at Torkoal which blew up over the tortoise forcing him to grind backwards. Ash noted that Torkoal had moved a lot easier on his back then when he was laid down on his stomach like usual.

"Now move in with Zen Head-butt." Brendan ordered.

Metagross's head became surrounded by a blue glowing shield which stayed in front of him as he rose above the ground and charged forward.

"Torkoal up and use Flamethrower." Ash countered

"Metagross use Psychic and throw that attack back." Brendan yelled not wanting to get caught in the same predicament by holding onto the fire move.

Torkoal sprung out of his shell and blasted a stream of fire at the approaching Metagross. The steel type stopped in mid-air but the blue energy of Zen Head-Butt kept moving forward. As it met the Flamethrower it encircled the flames stopping them from advancing, Metagross had used his Psychic attack to turn his own physical attack into a special one. Now with the fire attack under his control Metagross whirled it around and sent it straight back to Torkoal.

"Run through those flames Torkoal and don't give up." Ash called out.

"Torkoal ran forward with complete trust in his trainer's tactic. The tortoise charged straight into his own flames that spread all over his body and clung to him as he continued to scuttle forwards. Brendan realized Ash intended to tackle Metagross with Torkoal's flaming body in order to deliver the attack, it may have hurt Torkoal slightly but it would wound Metagross far more.

"Body Slam now." Ash called out when Torkoal was close enough.

"Stop it with Psychic." Brendan yelled some anxiety evident in his voice.

Torkoal bent his legs and leap into the air to everyone's surprise rising above Metagross still covered by the hot flames. Metagross stared down his approaching opponent as his eyes glowed blue and the flames around Torkoal lit up with the same colour. The fire froze in mid-air now under the control of Psychic but Torkoal himself kept falling forward, Metagross had control of the flames around Torkoal but not of Torkoal himself. With the flames around him acting as a makeshift shield Torkoal continued to fall forward bursting out of the fire making Brendan gasp, Metagross's eyes widen and Ash smile. The fire type slammed into Metagross forcing it to grind backwards and the fire being held in mid-air to combust behind Torkoal.

Brendan gritted his teeth his patience now fading. "Now use Hammer Arm Metagross." He shouted.

Metagross heard Brendan's voice and responded without hesitation, raising one arm that shone brilliantly. Ash called out for Torkoal to use Iron Defence getting his Pokémon to safety before Metagross came crashing down on Torkoal's back.

"Now pin Torkoal to the ground." Brendan spoke confidently. Metagross repositioned his arm so his claws gripped Torkoal's shell jamming him against the ground.

"Torkoal get Metagross off with Flamethrower." Ash responded but Brendan had planned for that.

"Grab Torkoal's neck and point it away." Brendan ordered.

As Torkoal's head appeared a few embers already emitting from his mouth Metagross swung one free leg forward grasping Torkoal's neck. Metagross then forced Torkoal's head to the side slamming him into the ground pointed away from Metagross's body, his head now unable to move or position to hit his target Torkoal fired his Flamethrower which hit harmlessly against the stadium wall. Torkoal was now completely pinned under Metagross, powerless to move or attack.

"Torkoal try and shake Metagross off with your legs." Ash called out.

Torkoal extended his legs outside his shell placing them on the ground pushing and wriggling to try and loosen Metagross's hold but the Iron leg Pokémon held firm, it still had two legs planted on the ground and the one around Torkoal's neck had its own foothold on the ground.

"Now we've got you, Metagross keep your grip on Torkoal and use Hammer Arm." Brendan cracked his knuckles as he ordered the attack.

"Iron Defence Torkoal." Ash called out as Metagross lifted his third arm and slammed it into Torkoal's side making the coal Pokémon groan even through the Iron Defence.

"Keep using Hammer Arm and don't stop." Brendan instructed.

Metagross alternated between the two arms that weren't holding Torkoal down, hammering its thick arms into Torkoal each blow bringing out another weakening cry from Torkoal as he was pummelled continually against the hard ground.

Ash looked around frantically to find a way to free Torkoal or turn their disadvantage around but he couldn't find one. His Pokémon's pain filled cries started to get to him, he began to freeze his heart started to race then flash backs of Starraptor flashed in front of his eyes.

'No' Ash told himself 'I wouldn't let that happen, I'll never let down my Pokémon like that ever again. Because we've come too far to fail now, because they've been with me through thick and thin and because, because.'

'Because they've never yet me down!' Ash screamed in his head his willpower pushing him past all doubts and rooting right back into the battle in front of him.

"There's only one way were going to get through this Torkoal and that's to give it everything we've got! Now use Flamethrower full power!" Ash ignited his own fire and reignited Torkoal's burning spirit. Opening his mouth as heat and flames built up in his body Torkoal's internal temperature soared, even Metagross could feel it through his feet as Torkoal lit up. Not even aiming at Metagross Torkoal unleashed his flamethrower sending a burning streak of fire across the field even as Metagross continued to pound on top of him. Metagross was about to attack again when he felt his grip around Torkoal's neck begin the slip, the force of Torkoal's flamethrower was so intense that Metagross couldn't keep holding on as Torkoal slowly began to slip between his claws. Metagross sunk his arms into the ground trying position himself more firmly but soon Torkoal's head was centimetres from Metagross's arm and the heat alone was causing the steel type to wince. As the final length of Torkoal's neck and head slipped free the fire type finished his flamethrower right on the underside of Metagross. At such close range the giant Pokémon rolled off of Torkoal roaring in pain from the super effective attack, its former advantage turned against it.

Torkoal rose to his feet but soon fell to one knee the multiple hits combined with the effort to continue his last attack had pushed him to his limits and the same could be said for Metagross who struggled to pull itself back up.

"Come on Metagross get in there and us Hammer Arm!" Brendan shouted.

"Torkoal aim at Metagross's arm and use Flamethrower." Ash responded.

Metagross moved almost sluggishly towards Torkoal with his heavy arm raised above its head aiming to finish the match there and then. Torkoal lifted his head to face his opponent, waiting till Metagross was close enough. When its arm swung down Torkoal blasted the incoming attack with his Flamethrower his attack still having enough strength to stop the Hammer Arm in its path. With his arm burning Metagross couldn't push through and pulled his arm back to both its own frustration and its trainers.

"Keep going use Hammer Arm till you hit it!" Brendan ordered.

Both of Metagross's front arms glowed ready to attack, it swung its right arm but Torkoal blasted the move away with his Flamethrower, each Pokémon was calling upon the last of their reserves and it showed with every movement causing them to nearly roar as they pushed their bodies to the limit. Its arms receiving a constant stream of hot flames Metagross's arms were beginning to smoke from the heat but the steel type kept up its assault determined to outlast Torkoal no matter what it cost.

"One last attack Metagross." Brendan called out. "Give it everything you've got and use Hammer Arm with all your legs!" Brendan boomed his own battling spirit came roaring out of him giving his Pokémon the final push it needed. Metagross bent his legs with the last of his strength leapt into the air, with all four legs glowing a brilliant white bearing down on Torkoal.

His Pokémon was barely able to stand, his opponent was going in for an overwhelming finishing move but this is what Ash was waiting for. By going all out on attack Brendan had opened Metagross up with no way to defend itself and he had the perfect shot right at Metagross's underbelly.

"Torkoal show everyone your power with Overheat!" Ash bellowed not leaving anything left for the final attack.

Torkoal breathed in about to use his own last reserves before he unleashed his blinding Overheat. The white and red flames struck Metagross's underside and blasted around its sides almost overlapping Metagross with its strength. Despite the heat, its damaged condition and exhaustion Metagross stared down at Torkoal and pushed itself through the flames edging closer to his target pure determination spurring it on.

"GO!" Brendan yelled at the top of his lungs refusing to give in.

"Come on!" Ash screamed his and Brendan's shouts almost indiscernible by the amount of power they put into this fight.

"Kooooool!" Torkoal cried out not willing to give in when he had his enemy so close.

Metagross pushed one arm forward, it's claws so close to hitting its target yet the fire of Torkoal's Overheat empowered by Ash's determination proved to be Metagross's defeat.

The colossal creature pushed forward and collapsed on the ground its front leg within touching distance of its target. Torkoal stopped his attack and stared at Metagross's arm nearly in shock over how close it had come and that Metagross had actually fallen. Both trainers stared at the scene in front of them, they had gotten so caught up in the final struggle they didn't realise who had won, it wasn't until the ref raised his flag that both of them knew.

"Metagross is unable to battle, the winner is the Kanto Champion Ash." The referee signalled to the raven haired trainer.

"We did it, we won." Ash uttered barely believing it himself.

Torkoal turned around taking one look at his trainer before bursting into tears in true Torkoal style. Ash couldn't help but smile he jogged over to his Pokémon who wailed in joy got down on his knees and pulled Torkoal into a joy filled embrace.

"You did it Torkoal, you, Snorlax and Starraptor did it, I'm so proud of you." Ash whispered to Torkoal as the tortoise did his best to contain his tears.

Brendan returned Metagross his defeat obviously sinking in. As he looked down at his Pokeball a wave of emotions washed over him, he didn't know how to react. He had given it everything he had, his Pokémon had gone above and beyond what he had expected yet he couldn't shake the feeling on shame.

"One year as Champion, that didn't last long now did it." Brendan said under his breath.

His focus was so fixed on Metagross's Pokeball that Brendan didn't notice that Ash had walked up to him until he spoke.

"That was a great match Brendan probably the closest one I've been in, you and you're Pokémon fought really well. I've got to admit you adapt to a situation very well it's quite something." Ash gave Brendan his praise.

"Thanks Ash." Brendan put on half a smile. "Still all that didn't help me in the end, your now the Hoenn Champion now as well, I should be congratulating you."

"Well I might have beaten you but that doesn't mean I'm Hoenn's new Champion." Ash told his opponent.

"Wait what?" Brendan asked suddenly confused.

"My goal is to become the world's greatest Pokémon master. To do that I have to beat the world's best trainers, and though I am the Kanto Champion I didn't verse you to take your title." Ash explained making Brendan's eyes widen.

"You're still Hoenn's Champion Brendan, after all looking after multiple regions would be a lot of work right." Ash smiled.

Brendan was stunned all over again, one minute he had lost everything the next he had gained it all back. "You mean it I can stay the Champion?" Brendan nearly leapt forward certain he had to have misheard.

"Of course you can, you're undoubtedly the strongest trainer in this region and I wouldn't have it any other way." Ash grinned offering a handshake.

I-I don't-Thank you so much Ash." Brendan thanked the victor before shaking his hand making the crowd cheer even louder at the show of good sportsman ship and pride.

Brendan once again became the over excited trainer he was at the start of the match an attribute Ash was happy to see live on. "Your right it was a great battle and I promise to show all my challengers the same raw energy that you showed me from now on." Brendan assured Ash.

"I hope you do, but now I'd like to see Starraptor just to make sure she's alright." Ash stated not wanting to celebrate anything till he knew all his team was well.

"Of course, I'll take you there right now." Brendan said before turning around and leading Ash off the stage.

Ash looked around the crowd as he walked off some people still cheering and clapping. Once again he turned to where Misty and May were sitting with Pikachu and the rest of his family and friends. Both of them smiled at him as Pikachu jumped and cheered on Misty's shoulder, May especially seemed happy. Ash may have beaten Brendan but he had let him keep his title so in a way everyone had won. Ash didn't feel any more uncertainty about Brendan, under all his boasting and fooling around was not only a great trainer but a great person as well he felt confident Hoenn was in good hands.

Healing 

Ash wasted no time in getting to the medical wing where Starraptor was being cared for. She needed to stay under watch for the night so the nurses could oversee her but Ash was relieved to see her awake and responding to the nurses instructions. She had a lot of bandages over her body and her wing in a cast though he was assured Starraptor would make a full recovery and was allowed to see her. As he entered Starraptor called out her name in excitement, Ash could tell she wanted to know how the battle went.

"It's alright Starraptor." Ash spoke softly as he stroked her neck. "We won, are you feeling alright?"

Starraptor nodded which put Ash's mind more at ease. "Now listen, don't ever do something like that again ok." Ash spoke clearly but sternly getting a steady nod from Starraptor.

"Don't ever scare me like that again you hear." His voice easily showing how much he cared for his Pokémon.

Starraptor nodded again before nuzzling against his chest. Ash knew he got the message through he didn't have to scold her. With that he laid Starraptor down so she could get some sleep, when she healed fully he would make sure to celebrate with her. Whatever had been planned could wait, he wanted all of his friends both Pokémon and humans to be together for that time.

Everyone respected Ash wishes and held off on the celebrations. The next day when Starraptor was cleared to leave Ash let her sit on his shoulder while the two walked. Ash had planned to go right to the celebrations as to surprise Starraptor and it certainly did. When he entered the room that his party was being held at they were greeted with thunderous cheers surprising the large bird Pokémon who expected to go straight to Ash's other Pokémon. But Ash wanted Starraptor to get all the glory, he walked through the crowd as they applauded Starraptor after her recovery, happy to have waited for her so long as everyone was together. Starraptor herself felt quite overwhelmed by the response, Ash felt that she deserved it she had acted braver and fought harder on that day then he had ever seen her and now was the time to acknowledge it.

After they had gotten through the crowd and applauds Ash made his way outside, off in the distance were most of his other Pokémon with Snorlax and Torkoal sitting up the front waiting for Starraptor to join them. Ash set her down on the ground beside him and for one final talk.

"Now don't get up to too much mischief I don't want you straining anything alright." Ash told Starraptor who nodded back excitably. "Now go have fun, you, Snorlax and Torkoal fought your hearts out yesterday so you deserve it."

Starraptor looked over to her friends who waited eagerly, she then turned back to Ash and gave him a smile. With that she spread her large wings out feeling the wing flow through her feathers before lifting off and gliding towards her friends. Seeing all of them cheer at Starraptor's arrival Ash turned back and went inside, he had his own fun to have.

The celebrating had already started when he returned, everyone came up and congratulated Ash on his latest victory. Ash caught sight of Brendan in the crowd who was talking to May, when she saw Ash though she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Ash returned the embrace happy to know they were all still friends.

"You did so well yesterday, both you and Brendan I couldn't be more proud of you two." May said with her arms still around Ash.

"Thanks May, sorry I had to beat your boyfriend though." Ash grinned.

"He's not my-oh never mind." May sighed as she let go.

"Hey it's the man of the hour." Brendan appeared to Ash's side seemingly full of energy.

"Hi Brendan, by the way thanks for organising this venue for us." Ash thanked the Hoenn champ.

"No worries at all, so you'll be heading off to Sinnoh soon won't you?" Brendan asked.

"That's right." Ash answered figuring May must have told Brendan his plans.

"So that means you'll be facing Cynthia then." Brendan's tone got slightly more serious.

"Yes I will be." Ash sensed the shift in his mood.

"I see" Brendan paused. "Well good luck and just some advice, don't underestimate her Garchomp." Brendan spoke, his advice sounding more like a warning.

"I won't and thanks." Ash's thought's started to race.

Brendan nodded and then turned to May. "Want to go get some punch May." He asked the coordinator.

"Sure, enjoy your night Ash." May smiled at her old friend as she and Brendan walked off into the crowd.

Ash knew he shouldn't have gotten side-tracked but Brendan's words got him wound up. There was a reason Cynthia was such a well-known Champion even outside Sinnoh. Her Garchomp alone was a team destroyer, she never used a particular style of battle and always seemed to have an eerily calm approach to any battle she was in. In a way it seemed so natural when she fought whether it be against the higher calibre of trainer or the lowest. His thoughts were interrupted when Brock and Misty walked up to him.

"Hey there Ash looks like you're thinking pretty hard about something." Brock mentioned.

"Yeah don't strain yourself too much." Misty joked.

"Even in my hour of glory you can't stop ripping into me can you?" Ash teased the redhead.

"Never." Misty grinned.

"So what's on your mind Ash?" Brock enquired.

"Sinnoh." Ash summed up his thoughts into one word.

"Geez can't you relax for once, I mean it is your hour of glory." Misty said placing one hand on her hip.

"Never." Ash responded with a beaming smile.

**First of all I'd like to say I know that Starraptor is official a male, however I always thought of Starraptor as a female and I think it works well for the story so that's my reasoning.**

**Wow this one turned out a little longer than I expected, but once I get new ideas I just have to write them down. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far I know the wait between chapters is long and believe me I wish I could type faster and get this out to you quicker but I find that chipping away at it sort of helps me improve or at least add to the chapters as I go along. **

**Cynthia is a lot of people's favourite Champion so be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter, reviews and comments in general are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sinnoh

Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder sensing that his mind was elsewhere. His theory was proven correct when Ash jumped at Pikachu's contact, Ash then scratched Pikachu's head trying to settle his nerves. The two of them were once again in the waiting area before going into the stadium. Ash had to admit that he did feel slightly unnerved going up against Cynthia and he had more than one reason.

Even back when he first travelled in Sinnoh he remembered how strong Cynthia was and she had only gotten stronger as the years had gone by. She had held her place as Champion for a long time and many thought of her as unbeatable, which wasn't hard to see when her Garchomp along was able to wipe out entire teams. He had seen Garchomp be knocked out but only after the challenger had had a knockout of their own, no one had ever knocked out Garchomp without losing at least one Pokémon. Ash knew he had to be the first to break that rule but even if he did there was no way to tell what other Pokémon Cynthia would be using and they were no push overs either. Pikachu pushed against Ash's shoulder breaking his train of thought again.

"Sorry buddy I guess I'm a bit tense is all." Ash addressed his starter.

Pikachu shook his head and pointed to the waiting room door. It had opened and to his surprise Dawn had made her way in, a huge smile on the face.

'How the heck do the girls keep getting past security?' Ash asked himself despite being pleased to see Dawn.

"Ash, Pikachu!" Dawn exclaimed in her usually bubbly way before wrapping her arms around Ash's shoulders in a big hug.

"Hey there Dawn it's great to see you." Ash said as he returned the embrace.

"I'm really sorry that I couldn't be there for your other matches but I was cheering for you the entire time." Dawn explained as she pulled back.

"Its fine Dawn you're here now so that's all that matters." Ash assured her.

"Well I'm sure you don't need me, you beat Lance and Brendan so I'm sure you'll be able to defeat Cynthia." Dawn spoke confidently.

"Well I really only won because my Pokémon pulled through for me, I mean I made a few mistakes in those matches and Cynthia is well, she's different to the others." Ash's mind started to wonder again.

"Ash Ketchum." Dawn's voice snapped him back to reality. "Where's that confidence of yours gone? You have beaten the odds so many times I can't even count them all. You're a damn Champion for crying out loud. So what if Cynthia is strong so were Lance and Brendan and you found a way to best them. Stop thinking about your opponents strengths and concentrate on yours, isn't that what you would say?" Dawn laid it all out in front of him.

Ash was a bit taken back by what Dawn had said, he looked down at the Pokeball's on his belt, he knew they were the right choice for this match. Dawn was right he had been building up Cynthia as this incredible person who no one could best, but that was what he was here for, just like every match before.

"Your right Dawn if I'm going to win this I have to put faith both in my Pokémon and myself, thanks for reminding me of that." Ash's spirit got fired up all over again.

"That's better, now don't let me see you like that again got it." Dawn wagged her finger at him.

"Yes ma'am." Ash chuckled.

"Right then my work here is done, I'll be cheering for you from the stands." Dawn flicked her hair as she turned to the door.

"Hold on Dawn I need you to do something for me." Ash said as he bent down and picked up Pikachu. "I need you to take care of Pikachu for me."

"You're not using Pikachu in the match?" Dawn asked.

"I would but do you remember in my battle with Lance when Pikachu got knocked out by Hydreigon's Dragon Rush?" Ash asked.

"How can I forget, that last attack was brutal." Dawn reflected.

"Yes well because of that attack Pikachu did take some additional damage to some of his muscles, he will be all better in about a week or two but another battle like that one could make the injuries a whole lot worse." Ash explained.

"So you don't want him to battle till he's at one hundred percent?" Dawn concluded.

"Exactly and I know if he's down there with me, he won't be able to control himself." Ash joked a little making Pikachu cross his arms in annoyance.

"Alright I'll take him." Dawn agreed as Ash passed the electric type to his old Sinnoh partner.

"We'll all be cheering for you." Dawn assured Ash with a smile.

Pikachu perched on Dawn's shoulder as the girl left the room. Ash did want to take Pikachu with him but he was under strict orders to rest and Ash took it very seriously. He had thought he was ready before Dawn had come in but now he was truly prepared thanks to her. Cynthia may have gotten stronger over the years but so had he and by defeating her he would become even tougher. It was time for a battle.

Up in the stands Dawn took her seat next to Misty who Pikachu greeted by jumping onto her lap.

"So why didn't you come with me Misty?" Dawn asked the red head.

"I don't know, didn't want Ash getting the wrong idea I guess." Misty shrugged her shoulders.

"He seemed a bit worried about going up against Cynthia but I straightened him out." Dawn said with a confident smile.

"Ash worried, it almost sounds like he thought things out." Misty joked making both girls laugh.

Ash himself was reflecting on how he had changed over the years. His ability to take in a situation and come up with a plan of attack had become almost instantaneous and even if he didn't know his opponents exact line up he was able to plan ahead with whatever knowledge was available. His skills had definitely increased but much of his core strategies remained the same. He had always believed in his Pokémon and they in turn believed in him, with that he was ready to take on Cynthia.

Cynthia

This stadium was different to the previous ones Ash had fought in. He and Cynthia would be raised up onto the battlefield from below instead of walking onto the field individually. Ash thought it was more of a theatrical touch then anything, the field opened up above him and he felt his platform rise as well as hear the announcer finish Cynthia's introduction.

"She'll be facing off against Ash Ketchum who in his youth mastered the Orange League the Battle Frontier and worked his way up to become Champion of Kanto, even managing to beat Hoenn's Champion Brendan. Now he's here to face off against our own Cynthia, will his luck hold out or will Sinnoh's Champion end his winning streak? Let's find out!" The announcer shouted gets a roaring applause from the packed stadium.

As Ash arose he saw Cynthia rise opposite him, one hand on her hip with the same determined smile she always wore. This battle would be different to the ones against Lance and Brendan for the simple fact that Ash had in a way been trained by Cynthia. Whenever he would visit Sinnoh he would happen to run into or meet up with her, during those times she had mentored and taught Ash a great deal. This battle was the closest he would get to the teacher facing the student. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as the two walked up to greet each other.

"Ash, you've come a long way from that boy I meet all those years ago." Cynthia greeted Ash obviously having reflected on past events herself.

"I could say the same about you, well to a degree anyway." Ash replied tilting his head.

"Although I certainly thought of it at the time I didn't see you rising to fame so quickly, even today you continue to surprise me." Cynthia grinned happily. "Anyway I'm sure that you'll be giving me a great battle today Ash."

"Believe me I intend on doing more than just that, I intend to win." Ash returned with his own grin.

"Doesn't everyone." Cynthia retorted before raising her hand.

"Very true." Ash chuckled before shacking Cynthia's hand, the two champions then walked back to their sides of the field and waited for the referee.

"This will be a three on three battle between Champions Ash of Kanto and Cynthia of Sinnoh." The ref began. "Both sides may substitute Pokémon and the battle will be over when one sides Pokémon cannot continue, bring out your Pokémon."

"Garchomp it's time for battle." Cynthia threw her Pokeball revealing that she was going with Garchomp right off the bat. As the large intimidating dragon stood up it slashed its arm forward and growled viciously making the audience cheer at seeing their Champions star fighter appear.

'She's using Garchomp first, good this way all my Pokémon will be at full strength.' Ash thought to himself, and I have just the right Pokémon for the job.

"Glalie I choose you." Ash called out releasing the round, spiky headed ice type. As Glalie opened his eyes it was obvious that it meant business, this was the chance he'd been waiting for. The time to prove his worth as an ice type and bring down this dragon.

Cynthia knew all too well how effective ice type attacks could cripple a dragon and ground type Pokémon like Garchomp which is why she always had a counter or three for them, and her Garchomp wasn't any normal Garchomp. She was one of the most powerful and resilient of her species.

"Both competitors are ready, let the battle begin!" The ref declared.

"Glalie use Ice Beam." Ash wasted no time in fired the first shot.

The freezing temperatures inside of Glalie's body concentrated between the tips of his horns and then sent a brilliant white stream of ice at Garchomp.

"Dodge then move in and use Brick Break." Cynthia began.

Garchomp sidestepped the Ice Beam which hit behind the dual Dragon-Ground type leaving a cluster of ice on the field. Using her powerful legs Garchomp propelled forward her front claws glowing white then orange, her speed and movement an incredible sight to behold as the gap between herself and Glalie rapidly decreased.

"Now evade and use Ice Beam." Ash yelled at the last second.

Garchomp thrust both claws down on Glalie but missed completely surprising even Cynthia. Glalie had moved so fast that most of the crowd missed it, the black and white Pokemon hovered a few feet above the confused Garchomp who only moments ago was in the perfect position to strike. Glalie capitalised on Garchomp's confusion and fired an Ice Beam that hit Garchomp's shoulder, covering its arm, neck and chest in ice as well as causing a shocked cry from the dragon.

"So fast." Cynthia merely stated to herself but Ash managed to hear her.

"That's right I trained my Glalie to move like no other, his speed is well above any other Glalie you've even seen." Ash revealed getting a knowing nod from Glalie himself.

"I'll admit I didn't see movements like that coming from a Glalie but still it's no issue, Garchomp show them your strength." Cynthia signalled.

Garchomp reared up and using just the strength in its shoulder broke the ice covering its body, shattering it into pieces. Ash was not so easily intimidated, he knew how powerful Garchomp was, that ice might as well of been paper, the thing he had to concentrate on was its weaknesses.

"Ice Beam go." He instructed.

"Flamethrower." Cynthia countered.

Glalie and Garchomp both fired their moves at the same time, fire and ice slammed together in the centre of the battlefield pushing against each other for a split second before a steam filled explosion burst out across the battlefield blasting both sides with an odd mix of heat and cold.

"Move in and use Brick Break." Cynthia called out through the mist.

Ash knew that Cynthia was trying to use the temporary cloud as cover and with Garchomp's keen senses he had no doubt that Glalie could be found. Before he could tell his Pokémon to move the silhouette of Garchomp appeared to Glalie's right. Bursting through the mist Garchomp hammered one arm into Glalie's side, the super effective move sent Glalie hurdling into the air spiralling from the impact. As much as he hated seeing his Pokémon in pain Ash had planned around this.

"Glalie pull it together and use Payback." He yelled out.

Glalie halted himself in mid-air as a black glow formed in his mouth, opening his eyes and seeing his target Glalie released dozens of purple streaks that battered Garchomp from above causing Glalie's target to shield herself with her fins as the attack battered her body.

Ash knew that he had to hit Garchomp and any other Pokémon hard were it counted, but he also knew that his own Pokémon would inevitably take damage as well, by using Payback after being hit the attack doubled in strength, this way he might be able to make even Cynthia question when she was going to attack. This theory was questionable when he heard Cynthia's next command.

"Use Draco Meteor." Cynthia called out pointing to the sky.

Garchomp widened its stance as it pooled the orange energy inside its body, growling lowly before rearing her head to the sky and blasting a single bright orange ball straight into the air. The ball continued to rise slowing and then detonating into dozens of smaller sphere's that rained down on the battlefield. Glalie might have been fast when it came to dodging head on attacks but didn't have the manoeuvrability to deal with an attack like Draco Meteor, Ash had to defend.

"Glalie use Counter Shield on that Darco Meteor with Blizzard." Ash reverted to his tactic that he invented right here in Sinnoh.

Glalie turned towards the sky and spun around and at the same time summoned a cold wind from his body that jetted upwards forming into hard spears of ice. As the meteors rained down they were intercepted by the blizzard, those that didn't detonate on contact with the fragments of ice were sent off course by the winds colliding harmlessly with the ground.

Cynthia watched as Garchomp's attack failed to land a single hit. "Impressive." She quietly stated to herself.

When the last meteor had detonated Glalie ceased spinning and returned to hovering off the ground, Counter Shields took a lot of concentration and more energy than a standard attack but Glalie and Ash knew they couldn't afford to give any openings.

"Use Ice Beam." Ash called out getting Glalie to fire his attack from between his horns.

"Move forward with Slash." Cynthia commanded.

Garchomp leapt into the air and flew head first towards the Ice Beam. Drawing closer Garchomp positioned both claws in front of her face and began to spin like a drill, as the Ice Beam connected with her spinning Slash attack the beam splintered off in four directions as Garchomp sliced through the attack her claws preventing any damage. Ash had to act fast before Garchomp collided with Glalie, Ice Beam wasn't working he'd have to switch attacks.

"Glalie go into Double Edge." Ash yelled out over the sound of ice smashing against claws.

Glalie ended his attack and charged at Garchomp a faint yellow field covering its body. Both Pokémon hit each other at great speed creating a loud thud before the impacts took their toll and sent Garchomp and Glalie backwards, both hitting the ground on their stomachs but neither taking any damage.

"Glalie up and use Ice Beam." Ash kept up the pressure with the super effective move.

"Dodge and use Draco Meteor." Cynthia said in her usual calm voice.

Glalie was up in a flash and launch his ice attack, Garchomp rolled to the side getting only her arm caught by in the ice and was subsequently frozen to the ground. This was little hindrance as Garchomp merely flexed her shoulder and broke away from the ground and then charged up the orange energy in her body ready to launch the next attack. Reaching full power Garchomp roared as she launched the Draco Meteor into the air.

"Glalie Counter Shield." Ash stuck with his old plan.

Glalie began spinning again sending the freezing winds in intercept the Draco Meteor. As the ice went upwards Ash noticed something off about Garchomp's Draco Meteor, instead of covering the whole field like it usually did there was a space between Garchomp and Glalie that none of the meteors were going to hit. This meant that both Pokémon were wide open for attack, except Glalie was preoccupied in taking out the meteors and Cythia was using this to assure that Garchomp wouldn't be hit by her own attack and had a clear shot at Glalie.

"Attack with Brick Break." Cynthia ordered as Garchomp sprinted towards Glalie arms glowing and completely protected from any stray meteors by Glalie's own defensive shield.

"Glalie move out of the way now." Ash shouted.

Glalie had no idea he was about to be hit, hearing his trainers voice the ice type stopped using Counter Shield and gazed forward seeing Garchomp charging right at him. Glalie barely had enough time to back up when Garchomp's arm slammed across his side sending Glalie spiralling across the field before crashing into the ground leaving a small crater where he landed.

Ash exhaled sharply at seeing Glalie take such a powerful hit, he had presumed Cynthia would be able to beat his Counter Shield but not that quickly. If he wanted Glalie to stay in the game he would have to find a way to protect him while using Counter Shield or else chose between being hit by Draco Meteor or Brick Break. As Glalie pulled himself out of the ground Cynthia called out her next move.

"Use Flamethrower." Cynthia said motioning with her hand.

"Glalie get moving, dodge that attack." Ash instructed.

Hearing Garchomp use Flamethrower Glalie turned to his opponent and swiftly moved to the side dodging the flames. Garchomp kept using Flamethrower attempting to overwhelm Glalie but the Ice type was too far away and easily avoided the attacks.

"Alright let's see if Ash can chose between the lesser of two evils." Cynthia grinned slightly. "Garchomp use Draco Meteor."

Ash didn't have much time till Garchomp launched its next attack and if he tried to hit the Dragon type from this range she could just dodge, he would have to get Glalie protected from two oncoming attacks.

"Glalie use Ice Beam on the ground." Ash called out.

Glalie turned to the ground and fired twin beams of ice onto the field. The ice spread out freezing the field in a wide diameter eventually spiking upwards into two meter high pillars surrounding Glalie from all sides. By then Garchomp lunched another Meteor into the air which detonated and sent down dozens of the orange projectiles all over the battlefield except directly in front of Garchomp herself.

"Let's see if this works." Ash said under his breath. "Glalie use Counter shield."

'Going with the same tactic again? Let's see how far it takes him.' Cynthia thought to herself.

She of coarse had seen Glalie create a makeshift ice field around itself with some large pillars sticking up but those wouldn't slow Garchomp down by a major degree. The Sinnoh Champion watched as Glalie began to spin, waiting till the ice type fired his Blizzard attack before giving Garchomp the go ahead to charge forward with Brick Break. Garchomp didn't fly forward this time instead opting to run along the ground and smash any columns of ice in her way, carving a path to Glalie.

Ash watched the scene in front of him unfold, he was playing a risky game wagering that Glalie would be able to stop all the meteors in time while relying of the fewer and fewer pillars of ice that blocked Garchomp from getting to Glalie. He waited as the orange projectiles exploded overhead and Garchomp drew nearer, the final meteor that was a threat got blown off course by Glalie's Blizzard and Ash made his move.

"Glalie back up now." Ash exclaimed.

Almost instantly stopping his rotation Glalie caught sight of Garchomp as the fearsome dragon raised both wings about to strike, in the end it was Glalie's lightning fast reflexes that made the difference. The ice pillars had done their job giving Glalie enough time to completely avoid Garchomp's swipe leaving the dual ground-dragon type open to attack as she swung at nothing.

"Ice Beam." Ash called out seeing his opening.

At point blank range Glalie blasted Garchomp with a full power Ice Beam strong enough to slam Garchomp into the ground with a loud howl forming a cloud of dusk covering Garchomp's prone form. All that could be heard was the freezing of ice until Glalie finished his attack and positioned himself in front of Ash, quietly waiting till the dusk settled.

As it did Garchomp was revealed to be completely covered in ice, frozen to the ground. Ash could hear some gasps coming from the audience along with the occasional question of if it was over? Ash knew that Garchomp was far from defeated and if he wanted to capitalise on its current status condition he had to do it fast.

"Glalie use Double Edge." Ash called out. Glalie backed up and then charged forward covered by the faint yellow glow gaining great speed.

"Block it." Cynthia told Garchomp despite the fact that it was still frozen in ice.

A large crack appeared along Garchomp's icy prison, then without warning she burst out sending chunks of ice in all directions and roaring as Glalie accelerated towards her. With her opponent closing in fast Garchomp raised a single wing to block, when Glalie hit he hit hard. A loud bang bounced around the stadium from Glalie hitting at top speed, but it had only managed to push Garchomp back about an inch. The large Dragon wasn't even in a good defensive position yet had stopped Glalie's attack cold, a point that was made even worse when Glalie flinched from the recoil of Double Edge.

"Fall back Glalie." Ash directed not wanting to be too close to Garchomp's powerful claws.

Cynthia didn't bother to give chase, she usually let her opponents attack first and then counter while they recovered, it was a simple strategy but Cynthia had made it her own. Ash remembered when he first saw Cynthia in person and Paul challenged her, even a Blizzard attack didn't make Garchomp flinch. Now days times had changed, Ash was doing damage to Garchomp but it didn't even seem to be making a difference, Garchomp was still moving as fast and as precisely as if she just entered the field. Ash changed tactics, he knew it was risky but if dodging and countering weren't working he would have to try overpowering his opponent.

"Glalie use Blizzard full power." Ash instructed.

Glalie's eyes glowed momentarily then while groaning lowly the ice type began to conjure a freezing wind from his body that quickly escalated beginning to form a tornado within the stadium.

"Garchomp get into the air." Cynthia called out.

Using its natural ability Garchomp took flight and began circling the borders of the battlefield. Glalie's originally small tornado of ice was rapidly growing in size till it nearly went above the stadium roof. But even with the howling winds and the rapidly dropping temperature Garchomp continued to circle, her speed increasing with every rotation.

Ash knew that Glalie couldn't fully control Blizzard now that it had become so large, the trouble was Garchomp was not within the attack's perimeters and now Garchomp was moving at an incredible speed, showing why her species was called the Mach Pokémon. Glalie was using a great amount of energy to keep the Blizzard going and Ash knew if he directed Glalie to reposition the attack Garchomp would just avoid it. It was then Ash noticed how fast Garchomp was really going. The speed that she had generated was manipulating the very Blizzard itself, her momentum was pushing back the winds so that even if she did get close the cold air was simply pushing harmlessly out of the way. Ash understood what Cynthia was trying to do, get enough momentum so Garchomp could charge right through the Blizzard to Glalie in the centre and take basically no damage at all.

"Garchomp use Brick Break." Cynthia called out over the howling winds.

Ash watched as Garchomp suddenly burst off course at a ninety degree angle still traveling at an overwhelming speed now aimed directly at Glalie. His assumptions about Bliazzard not being able to affect Garchomp were right as the dragon blitzed through the storm taking next to no damage.

"Glalie move." Ash tried to warn his Pokémon of the imminent danger but he was too late. Even with Glalie's quick reactions the ice type was locked in place trying to control the Blizzard and Garchomp was moving so fast it wouldn't have even mattered. Garchomp hit Glalie so hard that the after effect could only be described at explosive. The blow was so fast that barely anyone saw it happen before both Pokémon were covered in a large cloud of smoke that tore out from the centre of the field and dissipated the Blizzard, ceasing the turning winds.

Ash waited with baited breath, seeing Garchomp stand just out of the dust cloud that covered its lower body and Glalie. The cloud cleared and Ash could see the aftermath of the attack. Garchomp had landed so hard that her feet had created individual cracks in the ground but the multiple fractures that surrounded Glalie's body dwarfed them. The force of Garchomp's Brick Break sunk Glalie nearly a meter into the ground and now the ice type lay face first and motionless in a wide crater. Through all of this Ash saw movement, Glalie shifted slightly against the ground. Ash knew his Pokémon well enough that if he was moving then he could still fight and took the opportunity before Cynthia realised.

"Glalie use Payback." Ash ceased his chance.

Ash's command hit Glalie like a bucket of cold water, pushing its pain aside Glalie turned around facing directly at Garchomp and released the powered up dark type move on his un-expecting foe. Garchomp didn't have a chance to move before dozens of black projectiles collided into her body forcing the sturdy creature to cover her face and back up from the onslaught.

"Garchomp fall back to me." Cynthia directed not wanting her Pokémon to take on any unnecessary damage.

Garchomp leapt back sliding on its heels before coming to a halt in front of Cynthia, Glalie rose from the ground the damage from Brick Break all too apparent. A large mark was spread out over Glalie's side where he had been hit and his breathing was long and deep. Ash couldn't risk Glalie being knocked out so early, that last attack had taken a huge chunk out of his health and he was in desperate need of some rest.

"Glalie return, take a break I'll need you later." Ash spoke before placing the ball back on his belt.

"Cynthia I'll think you'll recognise my next Pokémon." Ash stated as he pulled up his second Pokeball.

"Why's that is it one you caught in Sinnoh?" Cynthia asked.

"Indeed but its more than that, you battled this Pokémon before, when he was training under Paul." Ash revealed.

"Oh I think I know exactly who your referring to." Cynthia replied with a smile.

"Infernape I choose you." Ash yelled out.

Infernape appeared on the field one hand resting on the ground, as he rose to his feet the dual Fire-Fighting type roared out his name making sure that everyone knew that he had arrived and he meant business.

"Still as fiery as ever." Cynthia referred to Infernape's passion for battle.

As soon as Infernape recognised Cynthia and the very Garchomp that had knocked him out in one move all those years ago Infernape allowed a slight smile to appear on his face. He then raised a single fist in front of him signalling he was ready, even in the face of an opponent nearly twice his size. Garchomp allowed a smile of her own to crawl across her face but hers was for a different reason.

"Infernape use Flamethrower" Ash began.

"Flamethrower as well." Cynthia countered.

Both Pokémon pulled their head back and released a stream of flames both colliding in the middle of the field pushing against each other for a few seconds before the combined heat caused a small blast. Ash wondered what Cynthia was up to, was she trying to psych him out by using the same attack as a block? Was she trying to bait him into coming in close, or was she merely testing him?

"Infernape get close to Garchomp." Ash instructed.

Infernape placed one foot behind himself and then launched into a sprint quickly closing the gap between himself and Garchomp.

"Into the air." Cynthia said as she pointed to the sky.

Garchomp bent her knees and then propelled herself like a rocket into the air high above the ground. Infernape skidded to a halt unable to follow Garchomp when she was airborne, forced to watch as his opponent hovered above.

"Draco Meteor." Cynthia called out dropping her hand towards the ground.

Ash could easily see how he could get to Garchomp. Draco Meteor would take a lot of energy to use and that meant Garchomp wouldn't be able to stay afloat, plus the recoil from launching the attack would force Garchomp down.

"Infernape lock on and use Flamethrower again." Ash pushed forward with his plan.

Although there was a fair distance between Infernape and his target the Sinnoh starter did have the advantage of Garchomp charging its attack and being relatively still. He fired his attack at the still airborne dragon. Garchomp may have had less manoeuvrability but that didn't mean she couldn't see Infernape's incoming flamethrower. Before the fire attack hit her Garchomp released the Draco Meteor into the air using the recoil from the attack so push her body down, completely avoiding Infernape's attack.

"Dammit." Ash hissed not thinking Garchomp would be able to turn a disadvantage like losing altitude into a dodging manoeuvre. He focused back on the battle, the Draco Meteor was in the air and Garchomp was descending to the ground. Ironically the safest place for Infernape would be right next to Garchomp, the only place the meteors wouldn't hit.

"Infernape move towards Garchomp and dodge those meteors." Ash called out a seemly impossible order.

Infernape showed no hesitation as the explosion roared over his head and orange projectiles rained down from above. Turning towards Garchomp's landing position Infernape charged forward. As the meteors came down he side stepped one, rolled out of the path of another, got back up and cartwheeled between the explosions of two his speed barely decreasing. Cynthia was slightly impressed, not many Pokémon could avoid Garchomp's Draco Meteor, as her Pokémon landed she got ready to meet Infernape's advance head on.

"Garchomp use Slash." She directed when Infernape had gotten close enough, his built up speed meaning there was no way he could stop.

Garchomp swung her arm in a wide arch at Infernape's midsection, at the last second Infernape dropped onto his knees and threw his head back going into a slide his chin just going under Garchomp's claw. Garchomp didn't realize she had missed until Infernape had stopped directly behind her, jumped to his feet and used Flamethrower before she could even turn around.

"Slash attack." Cynthia stated without delay. Garchomp spun on her heel turning around with another wide slash just missing Infernape's neck and leaving behind a faint white streak.

"Back to back." Cynthia continued. Garchomp stepped forward and with her other arm swung again. Ash ordered Infernape to move back just in time, Garchomp's claw only managing to cut some fur from Infernape's chest. With Garchomp off balance Ash switched to offence.

"Close Combat now." He uttered.

Infernape delivered a straight kick into Garchomp's gut momentarily stunning her before jumping up and delivering a blindingly fast series of punches to Garchomp's face. His attacks so quick that he had landed dozens of hits before he even landed, as he did the fire type got ready to deliver another kick when Cynthia called out her next move.

"Sweep Garchomp." Cynthia uttered her tone still as calm as ever.

Garchomp turned on her heels and with one quick movement swung her body around, her tail slid just above the ground smacking against Infernape's leg causing him to go off balance and topple to the ground.

"Now Brick Break." Cynthia called out. Still turning Garchomp leapt up with one claw in the air about to come down on Infernape with her entire body weight.

"Infernape roll now." Ash yelled.

With Garchomp bearing down on him Infernape rolled to the side just managing to avoid Brick Break before the attack shattered the ground he just occupied. Infernape now lay directly beneath Garchomp who still had one claw submerged in the ground and both feet to his side.

"Use Flamethrower and get out of there." Ash instructed.

Infernape used a short burst of flame in Garchomp's face, it did little damage but it gave Infernape the chance to get up and move to a safe distance.

"Garchomp use Draco Meteor and target directly in front of you." Cynthia told her Pokémon.

Ash knew Infernape wouldn't be able to avoid the attack if all the meteors were clustered together so he had to give Infernape another way to advance.

"Infernape use Dig." Ash called out as Garchomp propelled the meteor into the air.

Infernape dove into the ground and disappeared beneath the surface, as the Draco meteor came down it slammed harmlessly against the field. The detonations also meant that Garchomp couldn't detect where Infernape was underground but it did mean he had to go deeper to avoid any shock damage from the meteors, Cynthia had a way to excavate Infernape however.

"Garchomp lift up the field." Cynthia ordered.

"Wait what?" Ash stuttered.

Garchomp drove her arms halfway into the ground she strained and groaned as she pulled, to his disbelief Ash could see the outlines of the field slowly beginning to separate. Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing, was Garchomp strong enough to raise the entire field? With a loud roar Garchomp pulled herself up and with it the entire field between herself and Ash, a solid one meter thick slab of earth that she lifted over her head and titled to her left.

Infernape appeared at the bottom of the hole Garchomp had just made. He looked around wondering why there was a space where there should have just been more dirt, when he looked up he saw the intimidating sight of Garchomp baring over him holding the battlefield above her head.

"Now throw it on top of Infernape." Cynthia directed.

Garchomp didn't just let the field go, she heaved it up even higher and then threw it downwards aiming to crush the stunned fire type.

"Use Flame Blitz now!" Ash shouted.

Infernape snapped back into action his body heated up and red flames ignited around him, as the huge pile of earth fell towards him Infernape jumped upwards before he disappeared beneath it. The field slammed down back into its original position shaking the ground, Ash shielded his eyes from the dusk his focus fixed on the spot Infernape was now under.

Both trainers were watching the ground but it was Garchomp who could feel the earth beneath her feet heat up. As she looked at the ground Infernape burst from beneath her surrounded in a red fire, propelled upwards by Flare Blitz Infernape slammed into Garchomp's chest forcing the large creature to slide back with a cry of pain.

"Brick Break now." Cynthia called out no sooner had Infernape landed the hit.

Before she had even recovered from the attack Garchomp grabbed Infernape's back and pulled him off his fire going out as she did.

"Get out of there with Close Combat." Ash instructed.

Infernape lashed out with a quick set of punches but Garchomp was already about to attack. As Infernape tried to overwhelm her with strikes Garchomp pulled back her second arm and delivered a brutal blow with her wing right into Infernape's midsection. A yelp of surprise escaped Infernape's mouth along with a line of spit before he was sent hurdling across the field all the air knocked out of him. As he hit the ground the fire type rolled head over heels until he finally came to halt on his stomach.

"Infernape are you alright?" Ash called out as red sparks from Flare Blitz recoil darted over Infernape's body.

The Sinnoh starter pushed himself up with one hand and with the other holding his battered midsection coughing weakly as he stood up. Garchomp growled lowly as Infernape righted himself when a suddenly burst of flames appeared along the right of her chest, inflicting damage before it disappeared completely.

"Garchomp's been burned." Ash uttered his strategy of using ineffective fire type moves paying off.

"Infernape return." Ash recalled his fighter.

"Going with your third Pokémon already?" Cynthia asked calmly.

"Nope I'm bringing Glalie back out, and this is where he and I bring down Garchomp." Ash responded assertively.

"Is that so? Well I hope you've still got some tricks up your sleeve." Cynthia played down Ash's claim.

"Glalie lets go." Ash called out as the returned his ice type to the field.

Glalie still had a confident look on his face and his breathing had returned to normal, however he also had the large mark on his side, a reminder of Garchomp's strength.

"Use Double Edge." Ash told Glalie punching the air as Glalie accelerated forward.

"Block it." Cynthia instructed.

Glalie came in low to the ground forcing Garchomp to drop to one knee crossing both arms, as Glalie hit the impact reverberated between the two Pokémon's bodies but Garchomp didn't move an inch. The flames from Garchomp's burn appeared again this time covering her chest and right shoulder, the spreading indicating the amount of damage Garchomp was taking over time. Before they ceased Ash ordered Glalie to fall back, this was his plan. He would slowly were Garchomp down with the burn effect and since it limited her movements every time the flames reappeared he could withdraw and attack.

"Glalie use Ice Beam." Ash continued to attack.

"Jump and use Slash" Cynthia countered.

Glalie was still low to the ground and fired his Ice Beam at Garchomp's feet. Garchomp effortlessly leapt out of the attacks path and flew directly at Glalie arms extended and claws glowing.

"On the ground Glalie." Ash yelled.

As Garchomp closed in Glalie fell backwards onto his back causing Garchomp to miss her swing. The dual dragon-ground type rolled in mid-air and landed on her feet when the burn effect took hold again slowly moving down her side.

"Use Blizzard." Ash called for Glalie's strongest attack.

Glalie groaned lowly as the temperature around him began to drop and a strong wind began to blow, the flames on Garchomp dyed down and Cynthia gave her dragon its next move.

"Flamethrower now." She ordered.

Before Glalie could finish his attack he was blasted with hot flames from Garchomp knocking him to the ground terminating his half completed move. Even with the status condition Garchomp was still fast and deadly, but Ash still had one 'trick' as Cynthia called it to show her.

"Glalie Ice Beam in front of yourself." Ash prepared his new move.

Glalie titled his head so his horns faced towards Garchomp he then charged up his Ice beam creating a block of ice in front of him that rippled out forming a makeshift shield of ice. Cynthia watched wondering what Ash planned to do with this odd form of Ice Beam, eventually her curiosity wore out.

"Garchomp use Flamethrower." She commanded.

Once Glalie's ice barrier was large enough to cover his front Ash went onto the next step of his technique, "Now Glalie use Double Edge."

Before Garchomp's flames could meet their mark Glalie propelled himself into the Ice shield and with it covering him continued forward leaving a trial of ice shards and yellow streaks from the Double Edge. As Glalie barrelled towards Garchomp he was hit by Flamethrower but Glalie cut through the attack completely unharmed, the flames not even melting the ice. Garchomp was momentarily stunned as a great sphere of ice continued straight at her.

"Get ready because this is Glalie's Counter Spear!" Ash shouted revealed his brand new invention.

Glalie rammed into Garchomp his shield of ice smashing into hundreds of tiny pieces and with enough force to send a screeching Garchomp toppling over sending her sliding along the field on her back, the combination attack doing a staggering amount of damage.

Cynthia was for the first time lost for words, Ash had broken her calm demine. She looked over Garchomp wide eyed asking how such an attack had not only managed to deflect Flamethrower but send Garchomp across the floor like it had. She composed herself and turned to Ash.

"That was an impressive move." The Sinnoh Champion complimented her challenger. "What did you call it, Counter Spear?"

"Yes it works similar to Counter Shield but as it's opposite. Counter Shield is a stationary move that blocks an attack and then can hit the opponent. Counter Spear is an offensive move that go's for the target while deflecting any attacks, in a way they are counters of each other." Ash explained.

"Going from offensive defence to defensive offence. That is quite creative Ash." Cynthia smiled as she placed one hand on her hip before staring him dead in the eye. "However let's get serious from now on."

The look that Cynthia gave Ash had him on edge, he had seen it before but never been in the path of it. This was when she stopped playing around and opened up another side of her. A side that seemed to mirror her Garchomp.

"Brick Break now." Cynthia called out with more gusto in her voice.

Garchomp locked Glalie in her sights and charged forward with one wing poised behind her back. Glalie still had the agility to avoid the move as Garchomp swung the edge of her wing cut straight through the ground as if it was butter.

"Now Slash and don't let up." Cynthia called out.

Garchomp closed in on Glalie slashing her claws with wide and quick movements, Glalie was still able to dodge but was unable to move out of Garchomp's range and was forced to keep shuffling back.

Ash watched and waited knowing he could still use Payback, it didn't matter how much damage Garchomp did as long as Glalie got hit. One of Garchomp's claws grazed Glalie's forehead, which was as little damage that Ash could have asked for.

"Glalie use Payback." Use yelled.

Glalie ducked under Garchomp's follow up slash opened his mouth and released the dark projectiles catching Garchomp in the underbelly.

"Hit it with Brick Break." Cynthia yelled without hesitation.

Even while being pelted by Payback Garchomp lifted up her wing taking even more damage and then slammed in between Glalie's horns. Glalie hit the ground and bounced a metre in the air from the force of the strike landing several body widths away. Garchomp was once again covered from her shoulder down to her leg in flames from her burn, flinching as the flame sipped away her health.

"Garchomp control those flames." Cynthia told her Pokémon making everyone including Ash think they had misheard.

Garchomp closed her eyes and concentrated, the flames on her side didn't burn out like they should have, they seemed to slow almost to a standstill. Then the flames began moving along Garchomp's body leaving her lower half and spreading to her chest and shoulders. Ash watched in amazement, Garchomp was manipulating the burn on her body and bending it to her will. He had seen Fire types influence fire attacks around their bodies before but never had he seen a status effect controlled in such a way. The only question was what was Garchomp planning to do?

His answer came soon enough, when the fire was controlled entirely over Garchomp's chest and wrapped around her shoulders Garchomp opened her eyes and let out a thundering roar. To Ash it looked like Garchomp was wearing an assault vest made out of fire, she had to be taking on constant damage but none of it showed on the Dragon types face. The whole move seemed to edge on madness, why would Cynthia have her Pokémon do this to itself, what advantage did it gain?

"Glalie hit Garchomp with Ice Beam." Ash exclaimed not wanting to find out what Cynthia had planned.

Glalie took the time to back further away from Garchomp before firing the super effective attack at his flaming adversary. As the freezing move closed in Garchomp puffed out her chest and took the attack head on. The Ice Beam made contact but was melted upon impact by the flames covering Garchomp who took little to no damage at all. Ash knew now why Cynthia had pulled that move, Garchomp might have been taking continuous damage but it stopped any ice attacks almost completely and he guessed that once she dispatched Glalie that she could return the burn to normal and keep fighting.

"Garchomp use Slash." Cynthia threw her arm to the side.

Garchomp shot forward like a burning missile intent on crushing Glalie at all costs. Glalie having barely gotten over the shock of his attack doing next to no damage was forced to dodge the seemingly infuriated Garchomp's fast attacks with the added danger of coming into contact with the flames on her chest. Ash could see Glalie was also beginning to slow down the time he'd spent on the battlefield had taken its toll.

"Glalie use Ice Beam on the ground to push back." Ash tried to get his Pokémon to safety.

Glalie aimed at the ground and using the force it took to fire the attack was forced backwards away from Garchomp and in the process froze Garchomp's lower leg to the ground. Garchomp angrily glared at the ice trapping her, she strained against it eventually braking away leaving a pile of broken ice behind her. Ash could see that Garchomp has starting to grow tired as well, she had broken her entire body out of ice before easily and now was struggling to get just her foot out.

"Garchomp Flamethrower now." Cynthia went after Glalie.

"Hit back with Ice Beam." Ash countered.

Coming to a halt from his first Ice Beam Glalie fired a second that intercepted Garchomp's Flamethrower but this time the Flamethrower pushed against the Ice Beam pushing back before it detonated a few feet away from Glalie sending him spiralling backwards.

'Those flames on Garchomp must be powering up her fire attacks as well.' Ash thought to himself as Cynthia ordered Garchomp to attack again.

"Now Garchomp control that fire and use Flaming Brick Break." Cynthia said as she curled one hand into a fist.

Garchomp growled lowly as the flames on her chest spread over her arms covering her wings and claws. Letting out a cry sounding like a mix of pain and furry Garchomp dived forward one arm raised about to crush her stunned opponent.

"Glalie Ice Beam to the side now!" Ash yelled as Garchomp came down with her super charged attack.

Glalie didn't see Garchomp coming which was a good thing because if he did he might have completely frozen up. Instead the ice type shot his attack into the ground on his right and was propelled out of the path of Garchomp's strike. As the blazing dragon hit the ground it cracked the earth in five different directions which then erupted with flames that shot into the air. As the flames on Garchomp's arms receded Ash let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding. There was no way Glalie could withstand an attack of that magnitude, he had no moves to even match it, expect one.

"Garchomp use Draco Meteor and this time target the outside of the field." Cynthia called out.

Ash knew what she was trying to do, limit the area Glalie could move in and then go for the finishing blow. Cynthia was planning to end this right there and then, if she wanted a test of strength then she was going to get one. As the Draco Meteor slowed in the air and detonated trapping both Pokémon together the two champions faced off and called out their most powerful attacks.

"Garchomp finish this with Flaming Brick Break!" Cynthia shouted over the sound of falling meteors.

"Glalie use Counter Spear!" Ash yelled just as loud.

Garchomp ignited her arms in flames as Glalie condensed ice in front of his body, both Pokémon reached full strength and relentlessly charged at each other each leaving behind a trail of mist or embers. The meteors slammed and detonated around them as the two fighters closed in on each

other with everything they had. Garchomp swung both flame covered arms forward meeting Glalie's ice shield being propelled by Double Edge, as the two powerful attacks clashed in the centre of the field it created a massive explosion spreading out waves of mixed hot and cold energy completely covering both Pokémon and sending dust and dirt across the stadium.

Both Cynthia and Ash were forced to shield their faces as the wind from the explosion pushed them back but neither looked away from the centre of the field where their Pokémon had committed so much strength. Suddenly the dust faded leaving behind a slowly descending mix of snow flakes and embers and in the middle of this was the outcome of Glalie's and Garchomp's collision. Both Pokémon lay on their side right in front of the other, completely unconscious.

"Both Glalie and Garchomp are unable to battle, this is a double knockout." The referee announced raising both flags.

The cheers and noise coming from the audience was mostly one of shock, a double knockout was very rare and the final moments that lead up to it was awe inspiring. Ash didn't feel any need to celebrate, he had planned to be the first person to knockout Garchomp without losing a Pokémon and he had come so close but that last attack was so powerful that neither Pokémon would have come out of it. He was however immensely proud of Glalie, the ice type had been waiting to show his strength for a long time and as he returned him to his Pokeball Ash knew that Glalie put in everything he had and so much more.

"Glalie you were excellent, rest and well I'll take care of the rest." He spoke quietly while Cynthia returned Garchomp.

"Thank you Garchomp, a brilliant battle as always." Cynthia spoke softly to Garchomp's Pokeball before turning her attention back to Ash.

"Both trainers must now present their next Pokémon together." The ref declared.

"Alright then, Infernape come on out." Ash threw the Pokeball returning Infernape to the field.

"Gallade it's time." Cynthia called out her second Pokémon.

The stern looking dual Fighting and Psychic type materialised on the field, raising one hand vertically in from of his face, his extendable elbow blades ready to slash any opponent. Infernape pumped both his fists to either side of his body showing no signs of the huge blow he had taken from Garchomp. Infernape was not having to best luck that day, he was going against another Pokémon who had type advantage over him and Gallade was fresh an uninjured. Ash had fate in his choice though, together the two of them had overcome a lot of obstacles with both opponents and themselves.

"Begin the next round." The referee declared.

"Gallade use Close Combat." Cynthia took the first move.

"We'll use Close Combat as well." Ash responded.

Both Pokémon ran right for each other, as they met both let loose a barrage of hand combos. Their movements were hard to follow as they seamlessly transitioned from strikes to blocks to counters but neither of them was able to land a hit. Both Infernape and Gallade finished their combat with a powerful turning kick. Both their shins smashed into each other with the cracking sound of bone on bone, enough to make even Cynthia reel. Each Pokémon pushed against the others leg trying to prove their strength but just like the rest of their Close Combat clash they were evenly matched.

"Gallade Night Slash." Cynthia broke the dead lock.

Gallade pulled back his leg letting Infernape step forward, Gallade's arm glowed a deep black and his elbow extended a foot, he then slashed at Infernape who avoided the sharp attack by a hairs length. Infernape rolled backwards before jumping up into his fighting stance, arms raised and moving lightly on his feet.

"Now Psycho Cut." Cynthia commanded.

"Hit back with Flamethrower." Ash countered.

The dark colour on Gallade's arm faded before glowing a light blue, Gallade swiped at the air several times sending three crescent shaped blades on energy at Infernape. The Sinnoh starter didn't hesitate before blasting his Flamethrower at the incoming attack, as the flames intercepted them the Psycho Cut burst in the air and the flames kept on going hitting Glallade directly. Cynthia's Psychic type stood firmly against the Flamethrower not even breaking his form till the attack had ceased.

"Gallade Psycho Cut again rounded formation." Cynthia signalled by throwing her hands in the air.

Gallade used both his arms and slashing them up and down sending six individual Psychic crescents in different directions, but they all changed course and headed for Infernape from different angles.

"Infernape use Dig to dodge." Ash instructed.

With multiple projectiles coming at him Infernape dove into the ground avoiding the attacks that hammered harmlessly into the ground.

"Feel where Infernape is under the ground." Cynthia instructed Gallade who used his psychic powers to track Infernape.

"Not so fast, Infernape use Close Combat." Ash put a stop to Cynthia's plan.

Hearing Ash's instruction Infernape began attacking the earth all around him making the ground shake slightly and causing enough vibrations to stop Gallade from being able to pin point his position.

"Alright now Flare Blitz." Ash yelled.

"Going with that same move are we, Gallade move back now." Cynthia grinned.

Gallade flipped backwards with the skill of an elite gymnast as Infernape erupted out of the ground covered in a brilliant fire. Infernape wasn't about to give up and accelerated towards Gallade who stood with one arm still raised.

"Night Slash." Cynthia spoke confidently.

Gallade readied one arm that glowed with dark energy, when Infernape looked set to collide with him Gallade side stepped and swung his arm cutting through the Flare Blitz and hitting Infernape in the side of the head sending the fire type veering off course and slamming into the ground. Infernape picked himself off the ground slightly dazed, he had not been hit very hard but the speed he was travelling at and the accuracy of Gallade's strike was what did the damage.

"Alright Gallade use Swords Dance." Cynthia revealed Gallade's fourth move.

Gallade closed his eyes, widened his stance and laid both his arms horizontal to his body. Five blue swords appeared and circled around Gallade's body which then glowed a faint red showing his attack strength had increased sharply.

"Infernape quickly use Flamethrower." Ash called out knowing how dangerous a Pokémon like Gallade could be with higher attack.

Infernape turned around while Gallade was still charging up from Swords Dance hitting him with Flamethrower. Gallade took the full force of the attack, though it was a cost he was willing to pay for the boost in power.

"Psycho Cut." Cynthia ordered."

Opening his eyes Gallade now appeared far more focused, the red of his eyes burning brighter. With his new strength Gallade thrust his arm upwards releasing several crescent shaped attacks in one swipe.

"Infernape hit them with Flamethrower." Ash called out.

The three Psycho Cuts were larger now, Infernape blasted all of them with Flamethrower and though they all held out longer then last time, each one detonated one after another creating a small cloud of grey smoke. Gallade burst through the smoke with his right arm readied with a Night Slash.

"Quick Block." Ash responded to the surprise attack.

Infernape raised both hands in front of himself as Gallade swung his extended elbow into the fire types forearms with enough force to make him slide back on his heels. Though Infernape didn't take much damage he still had a wide mark on both his arms where he was hit.

"Flamethrower lets go." Ash instructed knowing a front on attack was more dangerous now.

Infernape was in relatively close proximity to Gallade and so had an easy target. Gallade crossed both arms vertically in front of its body which still had Night Slash in effect and then bent down guarding his body from the flames. When Infernape had finished his attack the Psychic type launched straight into his next move.

"Close Combat." Cynthia called out.

Gallade moved in on Infernape giving Ash barely enough time to counter with Infernape's own Close Combat. The two combatants clashed it was another flurry of lightning fast moves but Gallade was clearly stronger, his powered up strikes forcing Infernape to step back. Before neither Pokémon were able to land a hit on each other but now Gallade was getting through Infernape's defence. Infernape was hit in the jaw but still managed to keep attacking, then the ribs, the stomach and the chest all of which took place in the space of three seconds. Infernape couldn't keep up with his adversary and was forced to jump back, he had avoided any major injury but was now starting to tire.

"Follow up with Psycho cut." Cynthia instructed. Gallade charged up both his arms with the Psychic attack but only launched three of them from his left arm.

"Knock them down with Flamethrower." Ash responded.

Infernape still had little space between himself and Gallade but was able to let off his flamethrower covering and blasting away the Psycho cuts, the flames then continued straight towards Gallade. At that moment Gallade swung his right arm releasing an extra charged up Psycho Cut several times the size of the others and rippling with energy. As it contacted the flamethrower it cut right through it, splitting the flames down the middle before it battered into Infernape and detonated across his body sending him flying backwards hitting the ground hard on his back.

"Infernape get up." Ash called out.

Infernape propped himself up with his elbows but was struggling to lift himself to his feet, that last Psycho Cut was more powerful than Ash realised and it didn't help that it was super effective, through all of this Infernape still steadied himself for the next attack.

"Flamethrower Infernape." Ash instructed.

Infernape blasted his flamethrower but Gallade easily side stepped and ran at Infernape. Cynthia then gave the call to use Close Combat. Infernape only had a chance to cease his own fire attack before he was bombarded with the relentless assault.

The strikes from Gallade's hands were as fast as ever, not even Infernape knew where he was being hit but it wouldn't have mattered as not a single square inch of his upper body was left untouched. The fire type simply stood there unable to even put up a block leaving Gallade free to decimate his target unhindered.

Ash watched knowing there was nothing he could do, Infernape was so weak that was expression barely changed as he was pummelled relentlessly until Gallade ended his attack with one final blow to the stomach making Infernape's back and head arch forward.

Gallade removed his hand and took two steps back, looking over his opponent. Infernape stood there limp with a completely vacant stare in his eyes, it was as if he had been knocked unconscious and just hadn't fallen to the floor. Cynthia didn't like to attack an opponent while they were in such a state, but it was better to put Infernape out of his misery then let him continue to fight in such a state.

"Gallade finish this with Night Slash." Cynthia spoke neutrally.

Gallade slowly extended his elbow as it changed colour to dark black, he stepped forward and swung at his stationary and stunned target.

Infernape's hand snapped up blocking Night Slash before it collided with his head. Both Gallade's and Cynthia's eyes widened at this, Infernape had somehow managed to pull himself back into the fight at the last second. Not only that he had blocked Gallade's powered up Night Slash him one hand. The air rippled around Infernape as the heat from his body began to build, his eyes darted upwards meeting Galldae with an almost possessed look about them.

"Gallade fall back." Cynthia ordered. Gallade jumped back anxiety starting to enter his mind at the sight of pure intent utter ferocity in Infernape's eyes.

"You said you were getting serious before Cynthia?" Ash looked from under the brim of his hat.

"Well Infernape is going to be as serious as they come." Ash spoke brazenly his own eyes filled with determination.

Infernape straightened his body groaning lowly as the energy inside his body seeped out and flickered in the air.

"Here it comes." Cynthia readied herself.

"Infernaaaaaaaapppppeee!" The fire type roared into the sky as fire erupted from his body blasting the field around him and sending a massive blast of fire into the air that threatened to escape the very stadium ceiling. Infernape's unrivalled and overwhelming powerful ability Blaze had taken effect in a breathtaking display.

"Just like when Ash battled Paul." Cynthia remembered the incredible ending to that battle so many years ago, she didn't know it but that was the last time Infernape had used Blaze but if anything it was more powerful than ever.

"Let's go, Infernape Flamethrower." Ash thrust his hand forward.

Infernape breathed in and unleashed his flamethrower that with the power of Blaze made it look more like a bright red Hyper Beam as wide as Infernape's body. The energy from the blast enough to rip apart the field that stood in its way.

"Gallade evade now." Cynthia called out in the face of such raw power.

Gallade rolled to the side but wasn't fast enough to completely avoid the attack, his right arm and leg were caught in the flamethrower. As Gallade rose to his feet his arm and leg were covered in black from the heat of the attack, Gallade flinched momentarily at the pain in his limbs.

"Close Combat." Ash directed.

"Gallade focus and use Close Combat as well." Cynthia responded.

Infernape jumped high into the air the flames on his head now as large as his body, as he threw his fist down at Gallade the Psychic type jumped back. Infernape's hand slammed into the ground cracking it and sending dirt into the air which almost instantly burnt up from the heat surrounding Infernape. He locked onto Gallade and went after him with furious punches.

Gallade struggled through the heat but was able to block Infernape's strikes though they were faster, harder and far more aggressive. Blaze was boosting more than just his fire attacks, it acted like a huge shot of adrenaline and even with Gallade's moves powered up from Swords Dance he was unable to find an opening. Infernape now had the advantage. Gallade became overwhelmed by Infernape's ferocity, the fire type leapt upwards delivering a knee into Gallade's chin sending him sailing backwards through the air before hitting the ground.

"Gallade Swords Dance." Cynthia instructed.

Gallade got to his feet and summoned the blue swords that circled his body powering up his physical attacks even more.

"Flamethrower go." Ash yelled not wanting Gallade to get any stronger.

Infernape let loose another massive flamethrower, Gallade wasn't done powering up and through closed eyes could feel the heat of the attack closing in. The Flamethrower completely covered his body and kept on going colliding with the arena walls showing only Gallde's silhouette from within the fire. When the attack ended Gallade stood there covered in black soot, as he opened his eyes the red in them glowed even brighter and his pupils dilated. The boost in attack also cleared his mind, focusing on the battle so that he didn't even feel the pain across his entire body.

"Gallade Psycho Cut." Cynthia instructed as soon as Gallade was ready. Gallade charged up the attack on his arms releasing three from each arm but they appeared to move a lot slower.

"Infernape show them all your Flare Blitz." Ash yelled intending to charge right through the Psycho Cuts.

"Now control your attack." Cynthia directed Gallade while Infernape charged his own.

The blue Psychic attacks froze in mid-flight controlled by Gallade's psychic powers, they then turned around and headed back towards him. Infernape growled as he leapt up and became surrounded in a massive sphere or fire that turned blue from the incredibly high temperatures Infernape was producing.

"Now combine Psycho Cut with Night Slash." Cynthia called out her final move.

Gallade's arms shoon as black as night, he held both extended arms out in front of himself as the returning Psycho cuts slammed into his arms. The opposing forces of dark and psychic energy rippled together along Gallade's arms fusing together to make an astonishingly powerful combined attack. The new energy on Gallade's arms burst forward and backwards extending past his elbows and hands creating two dark, body length blades. Energy coursed along Gallade's arms and blue sparks whizzed along its borders. Two powerful attacks were set to collide and each one was already radiating with power.

"Gallade use your Night Psycho Slash!" Cynthia yelled.

"Give it everything with your Flare Blitz!" Ash responded.

Gallade rushed forward carrying his huge blades effortlessly, Infernape roared again as he accelerated forward completely surrounded by burning blue fire. As they neared each other Gallade slashed downwards in an X movement while Infernape threw both arms forwards. Both Pokémon collided, a shock wave burst in all directions accompanied by a thunderous crash of noise that reverberated around the field. Gallade pushed against Infernape's Flare Blitz and suddenly two massive pillars of flames burst along the back of his blades, the two columns of fire erupted upwards surging high above the top of the stadium.

Ash's mind flashed back in time, this was almost exactly like his battle with Paul. Though it might have been more like a tornado of fire and lightning, this display of power was just as breathtaking. The twin spouts of fire were enormous and yet neither Pokémon gave in inch, they stayed transfixed on each other knowing that this clash would decide the winner.

Infernape roared again and thrust both open hands forward grabbing Gallade's arms through the dark energy and twisted them upwards. Gallade's eye widened in shock, he peered upwards knowing what was about to happen. The two pillars of fire reversed on themselves and spiralled back towards the ground, straight at Gallade and Infernape.

Gallade tried to pull away but Infernape held onto his arms refusing to let him budge. Gallade's eyes snapped back to Infernape's the fire type's eyes not even wavering as two mighty lengths of fire fell towards him. It was Infernape's gaze that truly frightened Gallade, even more then the fire above him.

The colossal spears of flames slammed into Infernape and Gallade creating a firestorm of rotating blue flame. A ten meter high tornado that consumed both Pokemon and had everyone bracing against the heat, all except Ash and Cynthia even as the fire burned right in front of them they refused to avert their gaze, their strength of will all but equal.

The vortex suddenly dissipated as quickly as it had developed leaving a scorched earth and the two Pokémon standing motionless in front of each other. Their bodies were limp and steaming from the fire that had just consumed their bodies. Even as a fire type Infernape couldn't even have held out against such overwhelming power. Both Pokémon's eyes were still fixed on each other, pushing through their own pain so that they could fight one last time.

As dual fighting types each one raised their hand weakly, mustering all of their hidden strength for one last strike, one last chance to prove who were better. Neither trainer could say a word, their Pokémon were so willingly so push beyond their own limits not only for themselves but for their trainers that it shook them it the core.

At the same time Infernape and Gallade threw their fists forward with all their limited might and hit each other square in the jaw at the same time, fixed in position, neither willing to pull back or unable to. They stayed poised with each other's fists in the others face, their eyes still locked. In the last seconds Infernape grinned, and Gallade did the same. Knowing they had found worthy rivals, then together they fell forward, collapsing either side of each other, knocked out.

"Both Gallade and Infernape are unable to battle, this is another Double Knockout." The referee declared to everyone's amazement.

Ash barely even heard the cheering in the background, looking at Cynthia she had the same astounding look on her face. Their Pokémon were so close in strength that they only had one left each, not to mention two double knockouts, Ash hadn't even heard of that before. Together they recalled their fallen Pokémon, still incredibly proud of their efforts.

"Infernape your incredible, no one's more deserving of a rest then you are." Ash said with a deep amount of respect.

"Even in the face of such strength you fought well Gallade." Cynthia thanked for fighter.

Both knew it all came down to this last match, a one of one confrontation where they were both even. This would be the ultimate test of skill between them.

"Both trainers reveal your Pokémon now." The ref declared.

"Togekiss it's time for the final battle." Cynthia said as she released her last Pokémon.

"Gliscor I choose you." Ash yelled releasing his own final Pokémon.

Ash looked over Cynthia's Pokémon Togekiss, this wasn't an elegant contest bred Togekiss like Dawn's, this one was a fighter. It rested on the ground with folded wings eagerly waiting to fight, a determined and confident look on its face.

He then turned his attention to Gliscor weighing up the positives and negatives of his choice. Gliscor had two moves that would be super effective against a flying-fairy type like Togekiss however, despite both Pokémon being flying types there was an important difference. Gliscor was mostly incapable of powered flight like Togekiss, without wind she could only manage to glide. Fortunately there was a light breeze going around the stadium which would be enough for an aerial expert like Gliscor, and she could use her tail to leap off the ground to get into the air.

Cynthia's Togekiss would be no pushover of coarse and he doubted in the air Gliscor would be able to match its speed. This battle would test him to use his advantages to overcome those weaknesses.

"This is the final round, Togekiss vs Gliscor begin!" The ref yelled.

"Togekiss use Dazzling Gleam." Cynthia instructed.

Togekiss opened his mouth showing a pink glow, he then leant forward and fired a barrage of thin silver beams of light. The Fairy type move Dazzling Gleam.

"Gliscor into the air." Ash pointed to the sky.

"Gliscor balanced on her tail and using it like a spring, sprung into the air avoiding Togekiss's attack.

"Now use X Scissor." Ash countered.

Gliscor crossed her arms over each other building up the light blue energy that extended from her claws to her elbows. At full power Gliscor opened her arms up sending the attack straight down. Togekiss without opening her wings slid to the side on her small feet leaving the X Scissor to detonate harmlessly on the ground.

'Trying to show of hey, well trust me you're not going to be so cocky for long.' Ash thought to himself. "Gliscor move in with Fire Fang."Gliscor opened her mouth which had flames billowing from her lower jaw and dived at Togekiss head first.

"Up Togekiss." Cynthia spoke as she folded her arms.

Togekiss opened up his wings for the first time waited for Gliscor to near and then with barely a flap ascended two metres into the air dodging Gliscor who was forced to stop her advance by thrusting both her claws into the ground, right under Togekiss.

"Now Steel Wing." Cynthia ordered.

"Dodge to the side." Ash responded.

Togekiss aimed one wing down at Gliscor which suddenly took on a silver colour and doubled the length of her wing, making it look more like a knife then a body part. His attack was already dangerously close to Gliscor who still lay on the ground all he had to do was drop down. As he did Gliscor lifted off one arm and dodged manoeuvring under Togekiss's body and avoiding the Steel Wing which sliced into the ground.

"Now use your own Steel Wing." Ash took his chance.

Gliscor looked up at Togekiss who still had his wing stuck in the ground. Using this to his advantage Gliscor raised her claw as it too extended and hardened to steel, she jumped up and struck Togekiss square in the chest with enough force to uproot him and send him sailing higher into the air. Ash was right about Togekiss not remaining arrogant for long, as he shook off the last attack and glared down at Gliscor clearly not happy having taken the first hit.

"Air Slash go Togekiss." Cynthia retaliated.

Togekiss flapped his wings sending sharp cuts of air in the shape of blue buzz saws. Gliscor propped up on her tail and launched back into the air angling so she avoided the attacks but was able get to Togekiss's height and stay close.

"Gliscor use Stone Edge" Ash yelled.

"Fight back with Dazzling Gleam." Cynthia responded.

Gliscor became surrounded by multiple white lights that spiralled around her, these lights materialised into grey rocks which Gliscor launched forward. Togekiss responded by firing her attack of silver beams of light. The attacks collided in the air between the two Pokémon detonating as each rock met a fragment of the Dazzling Gleam creating a cloud of smoke, not a single projectile from either attack made it through. That was until one last round of each attack escaped the smoke screen and grazed both Gliscor and Togekiss across their shoulder. They flinched more in surprise then pain, not knowing whether to be proud or frustrated at the result of landing a single blow.

"Togekiss use Magical Leaf." Cynthia instructed.

Togekiss pulled its wings over its head and spun around making bright green leafs form around himself, once he had completed his spin the leafs raced towards Gliscor.

"Dive Gliscor and then bounce back up." Ash directed knowing that Magical Leaf was able to track its target.

Gliscor dove towards the ground opening up her wings before she hit to stop her fall, she readied her tail to launch back into the air when the leafs slammed into her back sending her face first into the dirt. Ash had thought Gliscor would have been fast enough to launch back into the air past Togekiss therefore leading the Magical Leaf right into its own creator. But this Magical Leaf was a lot faster than any he had seen before, in the future he would more likely have to try and destroy the attack before it hit rather than risk any more damage.

"Gliscor up and use Fire Fang." Ash got right back into it.

Gliscor jumped to her feet and swiftly propelled herself towards Togekiss her fire lit mouth leaving behind a trail of embers.

"Get moving Togekiss." Cynthia directed.

As Gliscor advanced on Togekiss the fairy type jetted away leaving Gliscor to chomp harmlessly at the air. Togekiss kept flying through the air while Gliscor remained floating in her position. Gliscor was unable to keep up with Togekiss and Cynthia knew it, she simply had Togekiss circle Gliscor and wait for an opening.

"Gliscor use X Scissor." Ash called out.

Gliscor tracked Togekiss's movements while charging the blue energy along her crossed arms, when she saw Togekiss raise his wings in preparation to ascend Gliscor opened her arms and sent the energy forward. It was a smaller projectile then the last X Scissor and was far quickly, it accelerated towards Togekiss so fast he didn't even realise Gliscor had launched the attack until he felt it impact his right wing causing him to spiral through the air momentarily until he regained his balance.

X Scissor did little damage to a Flying-Fairy type but Ash had his reasons for using it. He had taught Gliscor to be able to release the energy off her arms instead of charging an opponent turning it into a ranged attack. When it was used at a lower power the attack was also extremely fast and very accurate. In comparison to Stone Edge which requires a lot of power and relied more on overwhelming the target then pin point accuracy. Plus a hit was a hit, if he had to ware Togekiss down bit by bit that's what he would do.

"Togekiss use Air Slash." Cynthia instructed.

Togekiss turned to face Gliscor she then lifted one wing above his head twirled the tip compressing the air around him into a tight ball of blue energy, he then flicked his wing sending the alternate form of Air Slash right at Gliscor.

"Use the air currents to dodge." Ash told Gliscor.

After her training with the 'Air Battle Master' Gliscor was an expert at taking advantage of any winds to her advantage. Adjusting her wings Gliscor turned around and went into a slight dive as the Air Slash attack closed in on her. At the last second before it impacted Gliscor peeled off to the right nearly turning on a full ninety degrees, the Air Slash was on the same current but was unable to follow Gliscor and slammed against the stadium wall. Gliscor had chosen the best current to follow as it looped around and gave her a direct path back to Togekiss.

"Gliscor use Steel Wing." Ash saw the advantage Gliscor had gained.

Togekiss faced Gliscor in time to see her approaching his side with one claw glowing and slightly extending into steel.

"Block with your own Steel Wing." Cynthia reacted.

Togekiss hardened one of his wings, as Gliscor lunged forward with her claw Togekiss blocked downwards diverting the attack off to her side.

"Now use your other claw." Ash called out.

Gliscor raised her other glowing claw to her opposite side and swung it to Togekiss's face but Togekiss had already raised her other wing and blocked Gliscor's attack with a loud clang of metal on metal.

"Now we got ya, Gliscor Fire Fang go." Ash yelled.

Ash's plan was revealed, by getting in close and forcing Togekiss to manoeuvre her arms in an odd position she wouldn't be able to use them as a means of escape and Gliscor was still travelling forward with the air current. With that Gliscor retracted her Steel Wings and lunged forward as her mouth lit up with flames and bit down on Togekiss's neck. Togekiss groaned as Gliscor's fangs bit down on his neck and flames scorched along his shoulder.

"Togekiss now use Dazzling Gleam." Cynthia ordered trying to take advantage of Gliscor being so close.

Togekiss charged up the fairy move in his mouth, the sound alerted Gliscor who quickly let go of Togekiss and tried to back off. Togekiss flapped his wings getting above Gliscor and then released the beams of light. Ash yelled out for Gliscor to block with Steel Wing only this time Gliscor hardened her black wings instead of her claws forming a protective barrier when she wrapped over her body. What Ash didn't expect was the power of the Daazzling Gleam, as it impacted Gliscor was sent flying backwards into the ground and then continually pounded by the remaining projectiles. When the attack ceased Gliscor lowered her wings but was still pretty badly beaten up, Ash didn't want to know how much damage that attack would have done if Gliscor hadn't blocked.

"Togekiss fly low and use Steel Wing." Cynthia followed up. Togekiss swooped low to the ground with one wing forged into steel ready to slam across Gliscor.

"Gliscor get ready on my mark." Ash instructed. Gliscor squared off against Togekiss who accelerated towards her knowing exactly what Ash wanted her to do against this attack. "Now throw it." Ash yelled.

Gliscor rolled onto her back as Togekiss's wing flew over her but she didn't just dodge, Gliscor whipped her tail up and grabbed Togekiss's neck in between the two pincers on her tail. With Togekiss locked in place Gliscor simply held on and let Togekiss's momentum do the rest. The Fairy type was anchored down by Gliscor and sent face first into the ground creating a cloud of dust around her.

"Gliscor attack with Fire Fang." Ash exclaimed.

Gliscor got back on her feet and though she couldn't see Togekiss through the smoke she ran towards it ready to crunch down on her opponent again. Suddenly out of the smoke came a giant blade that slammed right into Gliscor's chest sending her tumbling backwards along the ground, as she came to a stop she coughed up excess flames.

The dust cleared revealing Togekiss had pushed back Gliscor with Steel Wing at the last second, using the dust as cover so Gliscor couldn't see her use the attack till it was too late.

"Togekiss use Dazzling Gleam." Cynthia ordered.

"X Scissor." Ash responded.

Togekiss steadied himself with his wings and arched his head back in preparation for his next attack. Gliscor swiftly crossed her arms and released her attack almost instantaneously, the quick draw move hit Togekiss square in the mouth dazing him enough that his own attack was cancelled out.

"Come on Togekiss get into the air." Cynthia yelled.

"You too Gliscor." Ash matched Cynthia.

Both Pokémon got to their feet at launched into the air meeting eye to eye once they reached the centre of the stadium. Cynthia and Ash both yelled out to use Steel Wing and their Pokémon extended their wings or claws each as long at their bodies. Gliscor swung both claws in wide arch's to either side of Togekiss who blocked both with his own wings. He then forced Glsicor's wings apart and threw his right downwards at Gliscor's head but Gliscor blocked the attack with her right and slashed at Togekiss with her left. The clashing of steel type attacks made it sound like a sword fight, and it had the spirit of one as well. Each blow was met with a swift block and then a counter move followed by a rapid mid-air manoeuvre, each one matching the other's movements perfectly.

"Attack with Magical Leaf." Cynthia instructed.

Togekiss withdrew her Steel Wing returning her wings to their normal state, Gliscor tried to take advantage of this by slashing with one claw but Togekiss was too quick and flew backwards to a safe distance. Togekiss rotated in the air forming three rows of glowing leafs which she sent spiralling towards Gliscor who had retracted her own wings in order to move easier.

"Block those with Stone Edge." Ash called out.

Gliscor built up the stones around her body and fired them to push back the Magical Leafs. Unlike the Magical Leafs that were sent in three straight rows however Stone Edge was scattered and sent off in different angles. Those that did manage to hit the Magical Leaf attack only took out about half its number which also shielded Togekiss from those rocks that would have hit her. Gliscor hadn't even finished her attack when she was hit across the body by the remaining leafs leaving her open to any follow up attacks.

"Steel Wing now." Cynthia yelled.

"Gliscor watch out." Ash tried to warn his Pokémon.

Gliscor was too dazed to dodge and could do nothing to stop Togekiss from racing forward and slashing her with his wing. Gliscor fell backwards for a moment until she was struck from behind and then again from below. Togekiss was moving so quickly that he was able to keep Gliscor afloat with his hits, before Gliscor even had a chance to recover she was struck from a different angle. Gliscor wouldn't remain conscious for much longer, a few more hits and she would be unable to continue.

"Gliscor you've got to concentrate and lock onto Togekiss or it's all over." Ash yelled out.

Gliscor forced her eyes open, her vision started to become blurry as Togekiss continually slammed his wings against her. Through all this Gliscor was able to track Togekiss by the way he routinely hit her. She predicted exactly when Togekiss would attack her from the front having felt the last hit Gliscor charged up a small amount of energy into her arms, Togekiss hit her again but she held on knowing exactly where he would attack from next. She eyed the space where he would fly into and released a low powered X Scissor. As it raced forward Togekiss flew right into it causing him to shut his eyes and his speed to decrease, this was Ash's chance and he grabbed it.

"Gliscor grab hold of Togekiss." Ash yelled out.

Gliscor straightened out her wings just in time you Togekiss to fly under her, she then latched onto his shoulders and was pulled along as Togekiss continued forward shocked that he had gotten seized.

"Now Fire Fang." Ash shouted.

Gliscor had the wind rushing against her but was still able to ignite the flames in her mouth and clamp her jaws onto Togekiss' neck. Togekiss gritted his teeth as his neck was once again attacked by Gliscor but he was still able to stay in the air even as Gliscor dug her claws into his shoulders and her feet into his back.

"Togekiss get Gliscor off your back now." Cynthia yelled sensing Togekiss's strength was reaching its limits.

Togekiss barrel rolled then corkscrewed through the air trying desperately to get Togekiss off him but Gliscor moved with his actions knowing exactly how to keep herself from falling off. Every few seconds the flames she was emitting would run out and Gliscor had to remove her jaws in order to recharge and attack again. Togekiss did his best to use that short amount of time to his advantage but Gliscor was proving impossible to shake off and her constant biting was wearing him down bit by bit. As a last resort Togekiss started to ascend, he kept going higher and higher far above the stadium itself, the air grew thinner but his speed didn't decrease, eventually one of them wouldn't be able to handle it.

Gliscor's vision narrowed she couldn't take much more of this, suddenly she saw something. Togekiss was forced to pull his wings all the way back to his body in order to keep his speed up but if she stopped him from moving all together she could halt him altogether. When Togekiss's wings went parallel to his body Gliscor unhooked her claws and wrapped her arms around his wings and chest preventing him from flying. The look of shock on Togekiss's face when he realised what Gliscor had done was only outdone by the look he gave when the two of them started to fall. Ash could barely make out what was happening at that height but when he saw them both tumbling back to the ground he became increasingly worried.

"Gliscor what are you doing?" Ash asked only just able to make out their forms.

Togekiss thrashed around with all his might to try and escape Gliscor's grip but she didn't budge even as their speed increased and the space between them and the ground rapidly decreased.

"That's far enough Gliscor let go, come on, come on." Ash exclaimed.

Gliscor knew when she should have let go but waited, if she was going to hit the ground then so was Togekiss. With no time to spare Gliscor pushed off Togekiss's back and stretched out her wings reducing her speed but knowing she would collide with the ground. Togekiss stretched out his own wings and frantically tried to slow down but it was all in vain. Still travelling at great speed both Togekiss and Gliscor crashed onto the battlefield with enough force to send two dust clouds across the field and shake the ground. Ash and Cynthia couldn't believe what had happened both Pokémon had been in such a desperate state they were willing to risk their own bodies in order to win but Gliscor's actions verged on outrageous.

The smoke cleared but only one Pokémon was on its feet, it struggled to raise its wings but as it did it revealed a battered and bruised body barely able to stand. With a cry of mixed pain and rage, Togekiss declared itself the victor.

Gliscor lay on the ground her body twitching in her attempts to pull herself up but she could barely manage to lift her head up and look at her opponent. Ash didn't want to believe it but his experience made it clear. There was no way Gliscor could continue the fact she was till conscious was in itself incredible, but her body was in deplorable condition. It was like Sceptile and Starraptor all over again and he couldn't bare to push Gliscor to that point.

Togekiss grinned at Gliscor rubbing it in and taunting her to make another move. Suddenly Togekiss became covered in flames, his entire body lit up and made the Fairy type cry out in shock. Everyone couldn't believe it but all those continual Fire Fangs had left their mark, Togekiss had been burned.

"Oh no Togekiss." Cynthia exclaimed.

The flames on Togekiss's body disappeared he stood there eyes wide opened his instincts telling him even before his body could that that was it, that last burn had sealed his fate. Togekiss exhaled weakly and collapsed to the ground. Ash stared at this sudden outcome in disbelief when he heard the ref's voice.

"Gliscor must now stand up or she will be declared unable to battle and the match declared a tie." The referee laid out the rules.

"Gliscor you've got to get up, if you can do that we win, all you have to do is stand!" Ash shouted in desperation.

They had come so far, been matched by Cynthia at every turn, tied twice and nearly lost. This was their last chance to prove themselves and finally come on top. He knew he was asking a lot from her but if Gliscor could push through this last obstacle then that would be it.

Gliscor gritted her teeth as she propped one arm up and struggled to get her other one up as well. She was straining with every small movement and grunting in pain trying to force her body to do what she wanted but this was proving to be harder than the entire battle combined.

Ash suddenly saw Cynthia begin to raise her hand, she was going to forfeit. Either out of some mutual respect for Ash or the fact that she didn't want to see Gliscor suffer any longer the long standing champion of Sinnoh was about to surrender.

"Hold it Cynthia." Ash yelled out making the blond haired women stop in her tracks.

"Don't take pity on us, it's your job as Sinnoh's champion to not forfeit." Ash informed her.

"But Ash it's over, Togekiss can't battle and I don't want this to end in a tie." Cynthia explained.

"I know but." Ash cut her off. "If you forfeit this match then we didn't truly win. A real victory is one that we push ourselves to till the very end." Ash poured his heart out making Cynthia stand there almost shocked.

"So come on Gliscor use what even is left inside of you and stand up!" Ash yelled.

Gliscor roared as she positioned both feet flat on the ground, pulled back her shoulders and with one almighty cry straightened her back and threw her head towards the sky. With Ash's words to push her and years of honing her body and skill Gliscor had taken unbelievable damage and managed to stand up. The referee raised his flag to announce Ash as the winner but the crowd was already cheering. What looked like a certain three way tie had turned into a glorious victory for Ash.

With another blissful smile on his face Ash returned Gliscor before she fell to the ground thanking her as he did.

"You did it Gliscor you, Glalie and Infernape were unbelievable, rest easy now." Ash said as he placed Gliscor's Pokeball next to Infernape's and Glalie's.

"Well what do you know, you've finally managed to beat me Ash." Cynthia grinned remembering the young boy she meet all those years ago.

"Looks like I did but you certainly gave it your all I can tell." Ash responded.

"Your right and so I have nothing to be ashamed of. Let's give another round of applause for of the strongest trainer in Kanto, Hoenn and now Sinnoh." Cynthia called on the crowd who responded with a roared applause.

Ash never got tired of hearing that applause and the fact that he had beaten the closest thing he ever had to a mentor made it that much more incredible. As he waved to the crowd the floor beneath him began to lower, taking him back down to the waiting room he started in. The doors above him slowly shut and the sound of the crowd died down, as he got off the lift Ash let out a deep sigh and walked back to the waiting area. He was about to enter when he heard Cynthia's voice coming from behind him.

"Ash hold on a second." Cynthia called out.

Ash waited for Cynthia to walk up to him not sure what could be so important that she couldn't have said it in the stadium or even later on.

"What is it Cynthia?" Ash asked.

"You're going to face Alder in Unova right?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes that right why is there something wrong?" Ash responded.

"Well the thing is Ash that from now on I don't think people will be supporting you as much as they have been." Cynthia revealed.

"There are going to be those that want you to loss, people who are jealous and think that Alder will 'teach you a lesson' so to speak." Cynthia explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ash asked.

"Because your battles with each Champion have all ended on extremely close calls, they could have gone either way. So in your battle with Alder you'll have to do more than just beat him, in order to truly show that you are the strongest you'll have to defeat him properly. Not by the skin of your teeth but as if he was just another trainer, you have to rise beyond the level of a champion to prove your worthy of the title you seek."

Cynthia's words hit Ash hard, she was right of course he couldn't keep scraping by in his battles, his fight with Alder would have to be won effectively and decisively to crush any thoughts people had about his abilities.

"Thanks Cynthia, I'll be sure to do just that." Ash grinned confidently at the Sinnoh Champion.

Cynthia smiled back but with a hint of concern still evident in her features, she then turned and returned the way she came. Ash was in secret worried, the Champions he had faced up until now were nothing like Alder, of all the people he had to try and make it look easy to beat it just had to be him.

"Alright no time to sit around, if I'm going to rise above the level of all other champions I've got to train. And then I'll be ready for you Alder, ready to take my next step to becoming a Pokémon Master."

**Three down two to go. First time I actually used the video games as a reference for how the attacks should look like Payback instead of the anime. Again the wait for the next chapter is going to be long so I apologise for that. This is super fun to take characters and moments from the show and put my own spin on it by creating huge earth shacking battles. Alder is a bit of a tricky one for me as I never got into Black and White but I've got a few ideas so let's get back into it. As always please leave a comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unova

Ash had thought hard about what his team would have to be in order to beat Alder. In the process he had changed the way he battled to bring out the full potential of his three Pokémon.

Then there was Alder, the man he not only had to beat but beat confidently. Alder was different to any of the other Champions so far. Lance, Brendan and Cynthia had one major thing in common. Like Ash they were all young adults were Alder was well past middle age. Alder hadn't risen to power quickly like the others, he had trained for years with his Pokémon making them extremely well experienced before he found himself as Unova's Champion. And he had held that title for many years, taken on countless challengers and usually beaten them back using raw strength alone.

Ash had met up with Trip a few days before after the Unova locals own attempt to take down Alder had failed for the fifth time. Trip had tried every technique he had but Alder had proven time and time again to be too much and had only one piece of advice for Ash.

"Power Ash." Trip had told him. "Powerful attacks are the only way the break through Alders defences."

That had always been Trip's underlying strategy and though that had ultimately let him down he did have a point. Ash planned to match strength with strength for at least some of the match and in effect beat Alder at his own game. This was not his usual strategy and training for it had been difficult but in the end it had improved his battling skills overall, he was confident that Cynthia's request could be achieved. Ash heard the sound of the waiting room door opening and turned to see Iris and Cilan walking in.

"Hey there Ash." Both gym Unova leaders said in unison.

"Hi guys, good to see you." Ash replied.

"Well we thought it would be a surprise if we visited you before your match to wish you good luck." Cilan explained.

"Yeah pretty good surprise don't you think?" Iris stated proudly.

'Well it would be if everyone else hadn't already thought of it.' Ash thought to himself.

"Thanks guys it really means a lot to me." Ash told Iris and Cilan.

"Well no matter what happens, after your match my brothers and I have cooked up a special surprise meal for you." Cilan told Ash making his mind wonder at what sort of delicacy Cilan could have cooked up.

"What do you mean 'no matter what happens' Cilan?" Iris scolded the slightly older gym leader.

"Ash is going to wipe the floor with Alder, did you even watch his match against Cynthia? He took her down without breaking a sweat." Iris wagged her finger in his face.

"Well it certainly wasn't that easy." Ash proclaimed.

"Oh don't sell yourself short Ash, besides if you don't defeat Alder they I guess even I could beat him." Iris shrugged her shoulders.

"You a champion, now that's something I've got to see." Ash snicked.

"Hey, can it Ketchum just because you're on some personal crusade across the regions to be the world's best doesn't mean I can't cut you down to size." Iris pouted.

"Are you bickering again?" Cilan groaned.

"How about we have a battle later, after I win of course." Ash grinned.

"You're on." Iris responded, she then shook Ash's hand when the ready bell rang.

"That's my cue, be sure to cheer loud for me." Ash thanked his friends.

"Will do Ash good luck." Iris said as she exited.

"Best wishes." Cilan told Ash before he shut the door.

Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder ready to move out. Though he wasn't going to fight in the battle today Ash couldn't deny his requests to be by his side this time.

Iris and Cilan had seats directly behind where Misty, May and Dawn were sitting but noticed that one seat beside Misty next to the walkway was empty before they left and was still vacant after then had gotten back.

"Excuse me Misty but do you know who that seat is reserved for?" Cilan asked the redhead.

"No but I do recall Ash saying that that particular person who may not turn up, even though he was sent an invite." Misty told Cilan.

"Well if he doesn't turn up by the time the match starts I'm claiming it." Iris proclaimed.

"That won't be necessary." A voice came from behind Iris.

Everyone turned around to see who had spoken and saw a young man with purple hair and a blank expression on his face, almost as if he didn't want to be there.

"Wait Paul!" Dawn exclaimed practically leaning over May out of shock.

"Yes it's me don't act so surprised." Paul groaned. "Ash invited me and I had nothing else to do, that's the only reason I'm here." Paul shrugged off any incoming questions as he sat down.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd have cared about Ash's battle?" Dawn asked.

"I wasn't interested, but then I heard he beat Cynthia and that peaked my interest." Paul admitted.

"You wouldn't be jealous of Ash now would you?" Misty teased. She had never met Paul but knew all about him from speaking with Ash and Dawn in the past.

"Ha as if I'd be jealous of him." Paul blew off the question.

Misty wanted to probe Paul some more and she had a feeling that the others did as well when suddenly the announcer came on and started to introduce the competitors.

"Alright now for the main event let's go, let's go!" Iris called out getting everyone pumped up.

Everyone was visibly excited except for Paul who sat there quietly waiting to see exactly how this battle would go.

Alder

Ash heard the last of his introduction finish and walked out onto the field with Pikachu on his shoulder to a cheering crowd. He wondered if what Cynthia had said about people starting to turn on him was true, with the applause he was getting he could have almost forgotten her warning. But as Alder began to walk onto the field the crowd roared with excitement, their cheer for Alder very obviously louder than the one for him. Ash now knew more than ever that he had do exactly what Cynthia had said but even with all the experience he had gathered over the years he couldn't help but feel the slightest hint of nervousness.

As he walked to the middle of the field to meet Alder Ash was now almost as tall as the older man who upon getting to him crossed his arms and chuckled briefly.

"Ha ha ha, well then my boy look who has climbed the ladder to success." Alder joked.

"I know fancy finding you at the top of it." Ash grinned.

"Oh come now Ash, when it comes to your journey I'm most certainly not the top rung. I'm sure in your future you'll battle many others far greater than me." Alder informed the younger trainer.

"But enough philosophy for now let's get to our battle." Alder declared holding out his hand.

"Music to my ears." Ash responded shaking Alder's hand before the two walked back to their sides of the field.

"This battle will be a three on three battle and will be over when all of one sides Pokémon are unable to battle or by forfeit, are the challengers ready?" The ref declared getting a nod from both Ash and Alder. "Then Champions bring out your Pokémon."

"Druddigon it's time for battle." Alder called out releasing the red and blue dragon.

'Just the opponent I wanted to show off my first Pokémon now that he's evolved.' Ash thought to himself.

"Garchomp I choose you." Ash called out releasing the powerful Sinnoh Pokémon who let out a terrifying roar as his feet hit the ground.

"Well this is a surprise I guess after you fought Cynthia you decided to add a Garchomp to your team." Alder admired Ash's fearsome looking Dragon.

"Actually I had him with me for some years now ever since he was a Gible." Ash informed Alder.

"Well Garchomp's are an incredibly strong force if you can manage to evolve one. I see you plan on bringing out the big guns from the start." Alder grinned.

"Indeed so do you want the first move?" Ash offered.

"Mighty kind of you Ash, Druddigon use Dragon Tail." Alder began.

Druddigen's tail became covered in a green energy that looked like interlocking scales, he then charged forward at Garchomp and spun on his heels making his tail swing right at Garchomp's head.

"Block it." Ash directed.

Garchomp widened his stance and thrust one arm to the side intercepting Druddigon's tail, as they connected a shockwave was sent blasting outwards accompanied by a loud bang. Dust was sent in all directions but despite such a heavy blow Garchomp hadn't moved an inch. Everyone in the audience was silent the match had only just begun and already the field was shacking, this was setting up to be a powerful head to head battle.

'Good Garchomp's strength is enough even for Alder's Druddigon now let's see how we go in attack.' Ash grinned confidently.

"Garchomp use Dragon Claw." Ash responded.

Garchomp lifted his other arm over his head as his long claw glowed green. Garchomp thrust his arm downwards when Druddigon's hand moved upwards intercepting the attack. Druddigon was able to halt the Dragon Claw but the force of the attack was still so great that it sent a blast of air in all directions and created a sharp but loud crack around the stadium.

Ash looked over the result of Garchomp's first move as Druddigon kneeled on the ground holding Garchomp's arm as the energy over his claw faded.

'I know it shouldn't be a surprise but Druddigon's power is still incredible, enough even to halt Garchomp's move.' Ash thought cautiously but without a shred of fear.

"My turn, Druddigon back up and use Dark Pulse." Alder called out.

Druddigon jumped backwards and charged up dark purple energy in its mouth, it then released a stream of purple circles straight at Garchomp.

"Garchomp use Fire Blast." Ash countered

Undeterred by the approaching attack Garchomp puffed out his chest as small flames escaped the side of his mouth. As he pushed his head forward and opened his mouth a large ball of flame escaped his jaws spiralling till it formed into a five sided projectile. The Dark Pulse attack collided with the Fire Blast which pushed against the dark energy for a few seconds before detonating in a fiery explosion. Before the smoke could clear Garchomp burst through the dark cloud with both claws glowing with energy. Druddigon barely had enough time to lean his head back before Garchomp's first strike flashed past his face leaving a small scratch on his chin. Garchomp's body spun around with his first attack and his opposite arm came swinging at incredible speed, but Druddigon was able to duck under the Dragon Claw leaving his attacker wide open.

"Now use Super Power." Alder called out.

Druddigon tensed making his muscles bulge and a red aura appear around his body, with Garchomp so close his hit was guaranteed. Druddigon stepped forward and hammered his forearm across Garchomp's chest with a reverberating slam he then lifted Garchomp just off the ground before tossing the large dragon across the ground leaving a shallow trench as Garchomp slide over the battlefield.

Garchomp came to a halt to Ash's right and was quickly back on his feet, Ash knew that Garchomp could take heavy attacks like that square on but all that power would go to waste if Garchomp didn't land any solid hits himself.

"Alright Garchomp get in the air and use Fire Blast." Ash changed tactics.

Garchomp bent his legs and jumped into the air spreading his arms out so he remained hovering in the air. He then breathed in and released the five sided fire attack down at Druddigon.

"Go get him Druddigon." Alder instructed pointing at Garchomp.

Druddigon bent his own legs and leapt into the air straight into the path of the Fire Blast which exploded upon impact leaving a red cloud between Garchomp and the ground. Despite the power of the attack Druddigon still burst out the other end and grabbed a startled Garchomp by both arms. Druddigon then faced Garchomp's body towards the ground and using his legs pushed Garchomp back to the earth. Garchomp had been surprised by the fact that Druddigon had been able to jump so high but was able stop his fall right before he hit the ground and land safely on his feet. But Druddigon wasn't done, as he fell back to earth his tail became covered in green scales.

"Garchomp block up with Dragon Claw." Ash called out.

Garchomp twisted around and raised one glowing arm above his head just in time to block Druddigon's tail creating a mighty crash which cracked the ground beneath them, even with his full weight crashing downwards Garchomp was able to hold back Druddigon's attack. Garchomp then pushed Druddigon backwards sending him falling head over heels to the ground but not before Garchomp thrust his other powered up arm into Druddigon's back making the dragon type let out a deep gasp before he was sent rolling across the field coming to a halt in front of Alder.

"Quickly up and use Dark Pulse." Alder instructed.

Druddigon had taken some heavy damage but was still able to get to his feet and fire the Dark type move at Garchomp to try and keep the large dragon at a distance.

"Block with Sand Tomb." Ash countered.

Garchomp stomped on the ground and brought up a large mound of earth that moved forward in front of him smashing against the Dark Pulse attack creating a cloud of sand and smoke. Garchomp then lifted his other foot and stomped it again, another mound of earth moved forward and thanks to the dust cloud in the centre of the field was hidden from Druddigon's view right until it rolled across his legs, trapping him to the ground.

"Got him, now Garchomp use Draco Meteor." Ash ceased his chance.

Garchomp crossed his arms over his chest which began to glow orange he then growled at the sky and released a single orange energy ball from his mouth and soared into the sky. The ball slowed and then detonated into dozens of smaller balls which began to fall like meteorites. Druddigon had no way to move with its legs trapped by Sand Tomb and watched as the projectiles closed in.

"Druddigon use Protect." Alder instructed.

Druddigon lifted up his hands and a faint green barrier appeared around his body, the first meteor detonated at the centre of the barrier and the rest detonated all around the dragon covering the area in a thick dust cloud. As the air began to clear Ash knew that his last attack had done no damage, he could see Druddigon's silhouette through the dust as well as his still active barrier.

'Smart of Alder to save that move till I backed him into a corner, next time I better make sure he can't use Protect before I launch my next powerful attack.' Ash thought to himself.

Druddigon lowered his arms and the shield vanished just as Ash had thought, he had taken no damage from the Draco Meteor but he was still stuck to the ground thanks to Sand Tomb.

"Now use Dragon Tail on the ground." Alder called out.

Duddigon lifted his tail up as it charged up for an attack he then slammed it into the sand at the base of his feet sending the earth around his feet in all directions freeing him from the ground. Druddigon smirked slightly until the secondary effect of Sand Tomb kicked in. Pieces of earth lifted up and battered across Druddigon's body taking away a small portion of his health, Ash knew that even if Druddigon was able to free himself the effect of Sand Tomb it would still be active. It didn't do much damage but every little bit counted to Ash.

"Druddigon use Dark Pulse again." Alder restarted his assault.

"Garchomp into the air again." Ash instructed.

Garchomp jumped off the ground right before the purple projectiles detonated on the ground he just stood on. Druddigon continued to fire at Garchomp but the dual dragon-ground type easily avoided the attacks.

"Go get him Druddigon." Alder called out.

'Here he comes.' Ash thought to himself.

Druddigon put one leg forward and jumped into the air after Garchomp and was able to grab onto his tail with both hands, the extra weight meant that Garchomp couldn't keep in the air and started to fall.

"Garchomp use Fire Blast." Ash called out.

Garchomp opened his mouth and released a quick blast straight to Druddigon's face, though the damage wasn't huge it was enough to get Druddigon off of Garchomp and send him to the ground. Garchomp took some damage from his own Fire Blast but nothing compared to the direct hit Druddigon took. Druddigon fell on his backside and rubbed it with his hand at he stood up in time for Alder to give his next command.

"Druddigon go under the ground." The Unova champ instructed.

Using his large claws Druddigon ripped a hole in the stadium floor and soon disappeared beneath the surface. Garchomp was still in the air and Ash had a feeling that Alder was doing more than just getting Druddigon under cover, he planned to attack.

"Druddigon now use Super Power." Alder instructed with more enthusiasm.

The ground began to shake and Ash had a bad feeling that Alder was trying to use the field itself much like Brendan had done with his Flygon against Starraptor. His theory was proven partly correct as a huge chuck of the field was lifted up, Ash could just see the faint red glow of Druddigon's Super Power from under the large slab of earth. Druddigon then roared as he titled the slab and threw it into the air at incredible speed right at Garchomp.

"Garchomp hit it right back." Ash yelled unfazed.

Garchomp waited in the air till the projectile of earth had closed in he then thrust both his feet down at the same time crashing them into the giant section of ground halting it almost immediately. With a slight grin Garchomp extended his legs and sent it falling back the earth. Druddigon was shocked, he had thrown that section of field with everything he had and Garchomp wasn't even fazed.

"Druddigon intercept it with Dragon Tail." Alder called out.

Druddigon leapt out of his hole and charged up his tail, as the huge earth fell towards him Druddigon wiped up his tail and smashed the front section of the incoming pile of earth smashing apart the area that would have crushed him. The remaining section of earth slammed into the ground in an upright position looking like a large pillar had been suddenly erected in the middle of the field. Garchomp appeared at the top of the pillar and stared down at Druddigon.

"Attack with Dragon Claw." Ash called out.

"Intercept with Dragon Tail." Alder responded.

Garchomp raced down the face of the pillar with both arms brimming with energy, two green streaks of light being left in his wake. Druddigon jumped onto the pillar sunk his claws into it and erratically raced up the vertical face, his tail glowing the same colour as Garchomp's.

The two dragons closed in from above and below Druddigon propelled himself upwards and swung his tail at Garchomp who in turn thrust both his claws straight down. Garchomp's claws skewered into Druddigon's side with incredible force, Druddigon's tail was still able to come around and hammered Garchomp in the side of the head. Within the blink of an eye both Pokémon were sent off course with Druddigon rocketing back to the ground and Garchomp crashing into the side of the pillar with such force that his body was embedded into the rock and sent the towering pillar falling back to the earth.

Garchomp groaned as the pillar began to fall, realizing his resting place was collapsing the dragon pushed himself out of his self-made crater and hovered in the air as the large pile of earth crashed back into the field spreading debris in all directions. Garchomp descended to the ground touching lightly on his feet, he rubbed his temple briefly but otherwise seemed rather unbothered by Druddigon's last attack. Druddigon himself was definitely worse for wear, as he picked himself up his movements were clearly slower and a bruise was starting to form where Garchomp had drove his claws into his side. To make matters worse the effects of Sand Tomb kicked in and pelted Druddigon's body from all sides with harsh sand, when the sand did subside Alder was ready with his next attack.

"Dark Pulse into the ground." Alder called out.

Druddigon fired the purple attack at the ground in a wide arch lifting up a dust cloud between the two Pokémon. Ash didn't want to just charge in and waited for Alder's next move but when the dust cleared Druddigon was no were to be seen, Ash's mind snapped into action.

"Garchomp behind you grab Druddigon!" Ash yelled.

Druddigon burst out of the ground directly behind Garchomp his arms outstretched ready to grab Garchomp but the dragon-ground type was ready. Garchomp had just enough time to see Druddigon and fling his arm around Druddigon's neck pulling him down to the ground into a headlock.

"Alright Garchomp now use Draco Meteor straight up." Ash called out.

With Druddigon firmly secured Garchomp leaned his head upwards and released the single ball of energy. Now Ash had given Alder a tough choice to make, both Pokémon were at risk from the Draco Meteor. Ash could have Garchomp move out of the way at the last second but it would be hard to time. Alder on the other hand could have Druddigon us Protect and shield both Pokémon but then Druddigon would be wide open.

'Very good Ash, you got me right where you want me.' Alder thought.

"Druddigon use Protect." Alder called out.

Druddigon projected out the green energy field around himself unwittingly covering Garchomp as well but only just. The bombardment of orange projectiles hammered the ground around the green orb covering the two dragon types, creating a massive cloud of dust but not able to penetrate Druddigon's shield. As the final meteor fell Druddigon's Protect faded, Ash could see the light of the move fade and sprung into action.

"Garchomp use Sand Tomb." Ash directed.

Garchomp stamped his foot into the ground and then jumped away from his foe before the sand ripped up from under Druddigon's feet and covered his legs.

"Now Dragon Claw." Ash directed as he threw his arm down.

Druddigon was unable to move or use Protect as Garchomp took one step back and charged up both claws. Alder wasn't about to give up so easily and directed Druddigon to block with Dragon Tail. Druddigon moved his glowing tail upwards but it was only able to stop one of Garchomp's arms while the other one speared straight into his back and as Garchomp put his shoulder and hip into the strike Druddigon was ripped from the Sand Tomb holding him and sent barrelling across the field. Druddigon laid on his back momentarily before trying to lift himself off the ground when sand once again battered his body from all sides making him wince at the irritating attack. Druddigon eyed Garchomp and roared angrily and was met with an equally loud roar from Garchomp.

"Super Power on the ground." Alder commanded.

Druddigon lifted both arms above his head before slamming them into the ground cracking it in half and sending it straight towards Garchomp who jumped into the air and hovered as the surface he once stood buckled beneath him.

"Now Dark Pulse." Alder shouted.

Garchomp only had enough time to raise his arms in front of himself before he was pelted by the purple coloured attack reducing the damage to his chest and face.

"Draco Meteor Garchomp and aim for the outside of the field." Ash instructed even as Garchomp continued to take damage.

Druddigon wasn't letting up with his Dark Pulse but Garchomp was able to look towards the sky and release his powerful attack into the air. As it detonated the orange meteors were sent to the outside of the field forcing Druddigon to stop his attack and move forward to avoid being hit. As he ran Garchomp flew low and set a collision course with Druddigon, Alder saw this and decided to meet him head on.

"Druddigon keep going and use Dragon Tail." Alder called out over the sound of exploding meteors.

"Garchomp use Dragon Claw with everything you've got!" Ash yelled.

Druddigon powered up his tail, Garchomp powered up his claws, both Dragon types ran at each other at top speed ready to deliver bone crushing attacks. When they were finally in range Druddigon spun on his heels as Garchomp swung both his arms from the left side. The impact was nothing short of devastating. Druddigon's tail smashed across Garchomp's left side while Garchomp's claws impacted right into Druddigon's cheek and ribs. The force of the impact sent an enourmous shock wave out from the two Pokémon blowing dust and bits of rubble out from the centre of the field with such power that no one could believe it was brought on by two physical moves. Despite the colossal impacts that were just sent through their bodies neither of the dragons moved either because they were still struggling against each other or because they couldn't move at all.

Suddenly the glow on Druddigon's tail faded and as if all the strength in his body left him all at once Alder's dragon collapsed the ground completely unconscious. Garchomp took a few breaths in, it was obvious that he had taken a lot of damage during that fight but as he lowered his claws, straightened his back and growled loudly he showed no sign of exhaustion to the crowd.

"Druddigon is unable to battle, so Garchomp wins." The ref declared getting the appropriate loud cheer from the crowd.

Ash didn't take the time to relax most people couldn't tell but Ash could see that Garchomp was in a bad way. Though he didn't show it Garchomp was hurting from his battle, especially that last attack. Ash could see Garchomp's left arm was tucked in more than usual, trying to cover up where he had been hit and if he could see it so could Alder.

"Garchomp return." Ash recalled the dragon-ground type. "That was great, now just rest up for a bit alright."

'That was a good first round, I can safely say I didn't hold back.' Alder thought to himself. 'But as I say the battle's just begun and I'm not through by a long shot.'

"Ash let's continue." Alder called out from across the field.

"You got it." Ash replied holding his next Pokeball.

"Champions release your next Pokémon." The ref began the second round.

"Go Bouffalant." Alder released his most well-known companion.

"Gigalith I choose you." Ash said as he released another one of his most recently evolved Pokémon.

Two heavy Pokémon landed on the battlefield with resounding thuds, one a thick furred normal type the other a spiky, fierce looking rock type. Bouffalant was exactly as Ash remembered him, large, intimidating and eerily focused. He knew Pikachu would have loved a rematch but it was Gigalith's time to battle and both of them were ready to show what they could do.

"I'm guessing this one is recently evolved as well?" Alder inquired.

"That's right." Ash replied casually not wanting to give away the fact that he was changing up his battle style for this match.

"Well since you won the last round I'll go first, Bouffalant use Stone Edge." Alder pointed at Gigalith.

"Iron Defence Gigalith." Ash responded.

Bouffalant lifted his front legs up and then slammed them into the ground making a line of large rocks shot out of the ground each one getting closer to Gigalith's position. Gigalith tensed his body which shined brighter for a brief moment signalling that his defence had increased. The projectiles battered Gigalith's form with resonating bangs as rock hit rock, Gigalith flinched slightly with each impact but was barely fazed.

"Bouffalant use Head Charge." Alder went in with the powerful physical attack.

Bouffalant began to run forward, as he did a giant blaze appeared around his body making him look like a comet sprinting across the field.

"Gigalith use Iron Defence again." Ash opted to boost his Pokémon's defence further.

Gigalith hardened his body even more, his hard exterior gleaming as Bouffalant accelerated towards him. The large normal type lowered his head right before getting to Gigalith and with incredible force slammed against the rock type. All the fiery force around Bouffalant's body converged at the point of impact and exploded forward. Gigalith was sent flying backwards crying out in shock before he collided with the stadium wall getting buried halfway in it, the audience gasped at incredible display of strength and power.

"Ok that was impressive." Ash admitted out loud.

Ash had told himself he wouldn't be surprised by the strength of Alder's Pokémon but the force it must have taken to propel Gigalith like that was enormous. It might not have done a large amount of damage but that wasn't the point, Alder was trying to psych him out.

"Gigalith let's go we're counter attacking now!" Ash yelled out. Gigalith pushed against the wall around him and released himself from his self-made hole cracking the ground as he landed.

"Use your own Stone Edge." Ash instructed.

Gigalith stomped his front feet into the ground and a row of large boulders shot out of the ground heading towards Bouffalant who was still recovering from the recoil damage of Head Charge.

"Bouffalant use Head Charge again and break right through those rocks." Alder called out.

Bouffalant stared at his opponent and started moving forward the fiery field appearing in front of his head. As one of Gigalith's boulders rose out of the ground in front of Bouffalant the large normal type flicked his head forward and smashed right through it with ease and then continued to smash the rocks in his path. Bouffalant wasn't slowing down as it approached Gigalith but Ash was quick to turn the situation around.

"Gigalith aim for Bouffalant's underside." Ash directed.

Gigalith shifted his weight redirecting his attack which caused a new boulder to appear directly underneath Bouffalant, his Head Charge may have protected him from attacks from the front but he had no protection from beneath. The boulder slammed into Bouffalant's underbelly shattering the top upon impact and then flipping the Bash Buffalo Pokémon backwards till he landed hard on the ground. The normal type exhaled sharply out his nose and lifted himself back onto his feet shaking off the critical hit.

"Alright Bouffalant use Earthquake." Alder instructed as he crossed his arms.

"Gigalith you use Earthquake as well." Ash responded immediately.

Both Pokémon lifted their front legs into the air and then slammed them into the ground sending forward a shockwave that lifted up the earth in front of them and created two large waves of dirt and rock, both set to collide. When they did connect both forces hammered against each other sending pieces of rock and earth across the field like a small hail storm and shaking the ground with such force it felt as if the whole stadium would be split down the middle.

"You ready Gigalith, use Flash Cannon." Ash instructed as the battlefield continued to shake violently.

While still focusing on pushing forward the Earthquake Gigalith charged up the steel type attack in his mouth, with the huge wall of earth in between the two Pokémon and their trainers neither Alder nor Bouffalant could see the threat.

"Fire straight through." Ash instructed.

Gigalith lent forward and released the silver beam impacting the still moving mass of soil and dirt and blasted a hole right through it. Ash couldn't see is the attack hit Bouffalant but the loud cry he heard echoing over the twin colliding Earthquakes confirmed that the attack met its mark. With that the rolling terrain slowed and began to settle back to its original state as both Pokémon were no longer using Earthquake, but it was still enough to prevent Ash from hearing Alder's next command.

Bouffalant rushed over the shrinking terrain with a field around him beginning to form. Ash instinctively knew it was Head Charge and instantly countered as Boufallant landed and rushed Gigalith.

"Quick Gigalith use Flash Cannon on the ground to your left." Ash yelled.

Gigalith was a heavy Pokémon but was able to fire his attack with enough force to get his body to slide across the ground a few feet, not a huge distance but it was enough to get out of Bouffalant's path who couldn't change direction at that speed.

"Now Gigalith hit Bouffalant from the side with Rock Smash!" Ash called out.

An orange light covered Gigalith arm and as Bouffalant rushed past him with no way to stop, slow or change coarse all Gigalith had to do was throw the super effective attack forward. The fighting type attack drove into Bouffalant's side where the protective field of Head Charge didn't reach. The force of which blew Bouffalant off course so suddenly that it was as if he had been hit by a train. Bouffalant slid and then tumbled across the ground the fiery effect of his Head Charge fading till he ground to a halt on his knees.

"Boufflant up and use Head Charge again." Alder instructed without hesitation.

Bouffalant got right back up to its feet and begun to run to Gigalith the flame like field appearing in front of its head.

'He just keeps coming.' Ash thought regretting not continuing his attack after he had hit Boufflant.

"Gigalith use Rock Smash again full strength." Ash yelled wanting to meet Boufflant head on.

Gigalith lifted up both front legs and charged up his attack as the stampeding normal type raced forward and crashed against twin Rock Smashes.  
A loud thud followed by what sounded like rock grinding against rock echoed around the battlefield as Bouffalant pushed Gigalith back even as the rock type tried to force his attack through Bouffalant's own.  
"Go Gigalith Go!" Ash yelled as his partner dug his back legs into the ground and drove his front legs forward to hit Bouffalant.

Ash could hear the crowd getting louder with cheers for both Bouffalant and Gigalith alike. This was exactly what Ash wanted, meeting Alder blow for blow with two powerful Pokémon and it seemed that Bouffalant was slowing down, until Alder spoke up.

"Come Bouffalant put your back into it." Alder instructed more forcefully.

Bouffalant narrowed his eyes and began to groan, his pace quickened and with it so did the intensity of his groan till it was a roar. Gigalith lost his balance from the sudden boost in speed and went from slowing Bouffalant down to being driven backwards straight towards the stadium wall. Gigalith was rendered powerless as he was slammed into the concrete wall and buried halfway into it leaving huge fractures splintering from the point of impact. Both Pokémon's attacks faded with Bouffalant's head still planted on Gigalith's midsection, the two opponents took in long and deep breaths.

"Earthquake now." Alder uttered without warning.

Before Ash or Gigalith could respond Bouffalant leapt backwards rearing its legs in the air. Gigalith was still stuck in the stadium wall and his attempts to free himself from his confines proved useless as Bouffalant stamped the ground and sent three waves of earth at the trapped rock type.

"Iron Defence now!" Ash called out knowing they would have to take the super effective hit.

The three shock waves of Earthquake may have looked like waves but they hit Gigalith like trucks. The first one nearly covered Gigalith in earth, the second one buried him and the third one covered nearly half the wall in what was previously the battlegrounds terrain. If Gigalith hadn't have used Iron Defence so many times that last attack would have knocked him out but it still had done serious damage, plus there was the issue of getting him out from under all that soil and dirt.

'I might just be able to use that.' Ash thought to himself.

"Gigalith use Earthquake on the earth around you!" Ash shouted to get his voice through to his Pokémon.

Gigalith heard and with a loud grunt forced his energy into the earth currently securing him to the wall. The soil that lay around and above Gigalith burst outwards making it look like a tidal wave which raced forward and by more chance then skill crashed on top of Bouffalant covering him completely.

"Alright now use Rock Smash to break free." Ash continued.

With one slam of his front feet Gigalith broke free from the wall causing a slab of it to break off along with him, he settled back onto the battlefield just as Bouffalant was able to emerge out of his on confides.

"Use Toxic." Alder said confidently as he revealed Bouffalant's finale move.

Bouffalant curled in his head slightly and then released a small yet fast moving purple projectile that hit Gigalith dead centre. At first Gigalith wondered if he had even been hit by anything having not even felt the moves impact, but it soon became apparent what had happened as a purple smear spread over Gigalith's midsection sapping away his health and then faded away.

Ash had not excepted Bouffalant of all Pokémon to use Toxic but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. If heavy damaging attacks weren't working Alder would just wear his opponent down with Toxic and keep hitting them hard, much like Garchomp had done with Druddigon. Alder had never used this tactic before. This proved that Alder was still full of surprises, and that perhaps Ash was pushing him to change tactics. The poison would only get worse as the battle went on so Ash knew he had to finish this fast or switch out.

"Gigalith Flash Cannon now." Ash directed.

Gigalith didn't have enough space or time to dodge the Toxic before and Bouffalant wasn't able to dodge either, taking the steel type attack directly to the face.

"Bouffalant use Head Charge now." Alder directed.

Shaking off the disorientation Bouffalant built up speed again but was noticeably slower than before.

"Gigalith Rock Smash the ground." Ash instructed.

Ramming his front arms into the round directly in front of himself Gigalith then lifted upwards pulling the stadium floor upwards and creating a ramp that Bouffalant ran straight up going right over Gigalith and continued to soar through the air with a screech of surprise before slamming into the wall. Toxic's effect took hold as the purple poison spread around Gigalith's body making him flinch.

"Now use Stone Edge." Ash directed not letting up.

Gigalith turned his head around summoning dozens of rocks that floated around his body and then with a loud groan fired them at Bouffalant who was only just getting back up. Rocks collided all over his body, the wall and the terrain lifting up a small dust cloud. Gigalith flinched and Ash saw his Pokémon's body become covered in a dark purple as Toxic's effect took hold again.

'That settles it I'm pulling Gigalith out of there.' Ash thought to himself.

"Gigalith return." Ash recalled his Pokémon from the battle.

'A wise tactic to remove Gigalith before the poison became worse, but who will you bring out next?' Alder thought to himself.

"Alright, Garchomp I chose you!" Ash yelled as he threw the Pokeball forward.

Coming back onto the battlefield Garchomp gave a fiery growl that resonated around the stadium making the crowd cheer at his return. Ash could see Garchomp was raring to go, being confined in his Pokeball during an intense battle wasn't his style but now was his time to shine.

"I'll go first, Bouffalant use Head Charge." Alder began.

Ash could tell Bouffalant was tiring with every move and with Garchomp rested and ready now was the time to show everyone just how strong they could be.

"Garchomp use Dragon Claw." Ash responded wanting to meet Alder head on.

As Bouffalant ran forward head ablaze Garchomp pulled both arms back and created large green claws over his arms. He didn't have to wait long for Bouffalant to get close and when he did the large dragon lifted up his arms and slammed them downwards.

Ash expected Garchomp to be able to smash right through Bouffalant's attack at best and at worst stop his advance, what actually happened was completely different.

Garchomp's attack bounced straight off of Bouffalant's, meaning that Garchomp was moving forward at full momentum when he was struck by the Head Charge. The result, was decimating. Boufflant's head smashed into Garchomp's chest with such force Ash swore he felt the impact from behind Garchomp. The fierce dragon let out a howl of pain that Ash had never heard Garchomp make before. All the flames on Bouffalant's head burst onto Garchomp right before he was sent flying backwards crying in pain the entire way before smashing into the stadium wall pushing a three metre slab on it back and embedding him in the concrete. Ash couldn't believe his eyes, the power of that attack was unbelievable.

The flames died down over Garchomp's body who grunted weakly, he pulled his head out first and then removed each limb from its concrete confines now looking far worse than he had even after his battle with Druddigon.

"Come on Garchomp you can do it." Ash urged his partner on.

Garchomp finally got his body free and stepped back onto the battlefield. He went to make another roar but suddenly stopped. Garchomp clutched his side and fell to one knee his face riddled with pain.

"Garchomp what's wrong?" Ash exclaimed in shock.

Garchomp tried to stand but peeled over once again taking deep breaths and gritting his teeth.

'The way he's clutching his side, have Garchomp's ribs been broken?' Ash thought to himself.

Serious injuries like broken bones were rare in Pokémon battles but were more likely to happen in matches with highly experienced trainers. Ash wasn't about to let Garchomp continue to fight in such a condition even as the dragon steadied himself and walked forward. The injury would only get worse and as far as Ash was concerned Garchomp was out of the match, weather he wanted to be or not.

"Garchomp that's enough, return and leave the rest to me." Ash instructed.

Even as he was returned to his Pokeball the look on Garchomp's face was obvious, he had just gotten back into the fight after a long rest and then was almost instantly pulled out of it. It hurt his pride but Ash was more concerned about his health then that, something not all trainers cared about.

'That was the right choice Ash, I see that time hasn't taken away the care you have for your Pokémon. I don't care what these nay-sayers think, you're a great example of a champion.' Alder thought to himself.

Ash looked down at Garchomp's Pokeball thinking deeply about his next move.

'It just doesn't feel right, battling like this. Trip told me to go all out on attack, but that's not what got me here in the first place. My own strategies and battle style were what made me a Champion, if I'm going to win this I need to do it my own way.' Ash concluded.

Ash had one Pokémon spare that he had brought along just in case, and it perfectly complimented his battle style. No more of this heavy blow for blow fighting he was going to battle the way he knew best, his own way. Grabbing the ball from his belt Ash lifted it up in front of himself and looked over to Alder, a determined smile on his face.

"Alright Alder prepare to meet my newest Pokémon. This is our first battle together, I choose you Lucario!"

The Pokeball flew through the air before popping open and releasing the fighting-steel type from within. The Sinnoh Pokémon materialised on the battlefield standing tall with hands by his side and eyes shut. As he slowly opened his eyes they focused straight forward clenching his fists and making the appendages on the back of his head rise in readiness for battle. Alder crossed his arms and smiled at Ash's choice, knowing that this was a well-trained and powerful Lucario.

"Alder have you ever heard the story of Sir Aaron?" Ash asked.

"I have, he was a hero that stopped a war long ago in the Kanto region and was also an Aura Guardian." Alder told Ash.

"He also had a Lucario who he trained and befriended, and my Lucario is a direct descendant of that Lucario." Ash revealed.

"Well that is interesting." Alder replied looking quite impressed. 'Though I think there's more to it than that.' He thought to himself

'Ash' A familiar voice sounded in Ash's mind.

'Yes Lucario.' Ash responded engaging the mental link that only he and Lucario shared.

'I'm not sure how to put this but I feel my ancestor would want to wish us luck in today's battle, he and Sir Aaron.' Lucario told Ash in a voice nearly identical to the Lucario had in Rota.

'Yeah I think he would too.' Ash agreed before focusing back on the battlefield.

Ash had never had a connection with a Pokémon like he had with this Lucario. They could talk to each other telepathically and that gave them a big advantage as Lucario could respond to commands before Ash could say them out loud. Ash still called out verbally both out of habit and not to raise suspicions. In some ways Ash believed he was destined to find this Lucario and battle alongside him.

"Alright Ash show me what you and your Lucario can do, Bouffalant use Head Charge." Alder ordered.

'Wait for it Lucario.' Ash told his fighter telepathically and then spoke out loud. "Charge up an Aura Sphere." He instructed.

As Bouffalant ran forward looking like a fireball soaring across the field Lucario placed one foot back and began to charge up the blue ball of energy in between his hands waiting for the exact moment to strike. When that moment came both trainer and Pokémon knew it simultaneously.

"Slide under Bouffalant!" Ash yelled.

Lucario leapt forward and slid along the ground on his back sliding under Bouffalant's attack while still holding his Aura Sphere close to his body. 'Now' Ash's voice sounded.

Lucario thrust his arms upwards connecting the Aura Sphere with Boufflant's underbelly, the normal type didn't even realize what had happened till he felt the attack hit him from underneath making his Head Charge dissipate almost instantly. Lucario's Aura Sphere left his hands and propelled Bouffalant up into the air slowly losing power as it carried the large Pokémon higher and higher.

"Now Lucario follow up with Close Combat." Ash instructed.

Lucario got to his feet an immediately jumped upwards following Bouffalant right as the Aura Sphere faded away. Lucario then delivered and barrage of lightning fast hand attacks to Bouffalant's exposed underside with such power the two of them seemed to remain airborne instead of falling back to earth. Lucario finished his super effective attack by pulling himself above Bouffalant spinning vertically and delivering a brutal axe kick to Bouffalant's back sending the buffalo crashing into the ground cracking the earth and bringing up a cloud of dust around him.

"Lucario use Flash Cannon." Ash finished his combination attack.

Lucario locked both his arms straight down at the point Bouffalant had landed and with a deep growl fired the silver beam bringing up a cloud of brown an silver that blasted away the previous cloud of dust in a wide hourglass form. Before the cloud settled Lucario landed back in front of Ash as everyone waited to see the result of Lucario's devastating first attack. Lucario closed his eyes and used his Aura abilities to see through the dust.

'This fight is over.' Lucario declared calmly.

A few seconds later Lucario's was proven correct, Bouffalant lay on the battlefield unconscious.

"Bouffalant is no longer able to battle, Lucario is the winner." The referee announced getting a loud cheer from the audience. Ash looked to the section that all his friends were sitting and could see them cheering a clapping, all except for Paul who sat with his arms crossed making Ash grin slightly at his never changing attitude. Alder returned Bouffalant thanking it for its hard work and then looked over to Ash and his Lucario.

'You say that your Lucario is he ancestor of Sir Aaron's Lucario, but I think there's more to it than that. I think that you may be more closely connected to Sir Aaron himself Ash.' Alder thought to himself.

'Sir Aaron was said to have a large Aura and though I can't see Aura like Lucario can I have a feeling that yours is a lot larger than most other people's. I think your meeting with Lucario was much more then coincidence.' Alder smiled.

Lucario punched the air to get some of the dust off his form pushing the air and dust in front of him out of the way for several meters. Alder knew this was a sigh that Lucario's Aura was also very strong which for his kind was very useful.

"Looks like I'm down two to zero Ash, very well done." Alder congratulated his opponent.

"Thanks Alder but I know you're not the type to be fazed so easily." Ash replied.

"That is true I'll admit." The older man laughed. "Alright my final Pokémon, come on out my friend."

Alder threw his Pokeball in the air which released his third and final fighter. As it materialised Ash could see a wide body with multiple short wings, definitely a bug type but which one? As the fire-red and ash-white colour that covered most of its form appeared Ash recognised the creature Alder had released and he felt the slightest inkling of alarm. It was the fire-bug type Volcarona.

As the crowd cheered Ash's expression hardened, this was a terrible match up for a steel-fighting type like Lucario especially since he only had those two types of moves. Ash had also never fought a Volcarona before but what he had heard was that they were a serious force to be reckoned with for any class of trainer. If he had Gigalith out however the tables would be instantly flipped in his favour.

'Ash please.' Lucario's voice sounded in his head.

'I only just got onto the battlefield and that last victory was not truly mine. Please let me continue to fight, let me show you what I can do.' Lucario asked his trainer.

'You do know you'll be fighting one hell of an uphill battle Lucario, and they know most of our moves.' Ash informed Lucario.

'I know, but that will make it even more interesting don't you think?' Lucario said as he looked back at Ash with a slight grin on his face.

Ash smiled right back, the same look of confidence etched on his face. 'Alright let's show this crowd how strong we are.' Ash confidently backed up his fighter.

"Alder you get the first move." Ash declared as Lucario lowered himself into a fighting stance.

"Very well then, Volcarona use Hurricane." Alder began a sense of resolve far more evident in his voice.

Volcarona made a snarl like growl as it flexed its six wings and with one flap kicked up a fast moving wind that spiralled and created a giant twister in the centre of the field taking up the entire space between the two Pokémon breaking past the stadium and into the sky.

'That attacks a lot bigger than I thought it'd be.' Ash thought to himself as he brought both arms up to shield his eyes.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere." Ash called out.

Lucario placed one palm over the other and built up the blue ball of energy in between them. When the attack was large enough he thrust his arms forward releasing it forward where he knew Volcarona was positioned behind the raging Hurricane. The Aura Sphere did not make it through however and was caught up in the winds circling around and was eventually flung right back at Lucario. Dropping to his knees Lucario dodged his own attack and then gritted his teeth in frustration. It was then that the Hurricane began to advance towards Lucario, its powerful winds beginning to pull Lucario in.

"Run to the far left side of the field." Ash had to yell.

Lucario spun on his heels and raced to the left side of the battlefield and then held his position even as the violent tornado followed him.

'You can feel the direction and strength of the wins right?' Ash asked Lucario through their link.

'Yes' Lucario answered somewhat confused at his trainer's question.

'Then use that to your advantage, fire an Aura Sphere at the right angle so you can hit Volcarona.' Ash instructed.

Lucario understood, he tracked to way to wind blew and adjusted himself so when he fired his Aura Sphere it would ride the wind to its target. Once he knew he had it right Lucario released the ball of energy at Volcarona who had been unwise enough to stay exactly where he had been since he launched the Hurricane.

The Aura Sphere curved around the perimeter of the battlefield and then lurched sharply before impacting on the side of a rather shocked Volcarona. A small blue explosion flowered outwards from the point of impact and suddenly the Hurricane ceased, vanishing as quickly as it was brought up.

With the immediate threat out of the way Ash switched to offense instructing Lucario to use Flash Cannon. Lucario fired the silver beam at his opponent but there was still a great distance between the two.

"Volcarona use Heat Wave." Alder countered.

Turning to face the incoming attack Volcarona released a wide stretch of fire. The flames were not as concentrated as a flamethrower attack but covered almost three times the area. As it connected with the Flash Cannon it stopped the attack dead in its tracks and since it covered a wider area continued to go past the Flash Cannon like an inferno racing up a tree.

Ash and Lucario both realised that the remaining flames were fast approaching and couldn't be stopped there was no chance of a power struggle here, if they remained standing and that attack would hit with devastating effect.

"Lucario dodge to the side." Ash directed getting Lucario to roll off to one side right before the flames surged past him.

'Now quickly run before Volcarona readjusts.' Ash spoke directing to Lucario.

As Lucario got to his feet and started running the Heat Wave attack was right behind him, once again Lucario was forced to run to the border of the battlefield to avoid the attack as Volcarona tracked his target and scorched most of the field in his attempt to engulf Lucario in flame.

'Lucario I'm going to need you to quick fire multiple Aura Sphere's to front of you to bring up the sand and hide yourself.' Ash instructed.

'Understood.' Lucario responded.

While still running Lucario fired several Aura Sphere's at the ground in front of him bringing up a dust cloud that would easily conceal him, before entering the cloud Lucario closed his eyes and used his aura so see his surroundings.

"Volcarona don't let up keep using Heat Wave." Alder instructed. The older trainer assumed Ash created the dust cloud to hide in and that Volcarona would stop attacking with no clear target, but Heat Wave covered a lot of area and if Lucario stopped he would be hit so Alder didn't let up his attack. Ash's plan however was different, Lucario did stop as soon as he wasn't visible within the cloud. He waited a split second to let the fire attack draw closer and then back flipped into the air and over the Heat Wave which passed right under him just missing the agile Pokémon. Now behind the Heat Wave Lucario turned towards Volcarona.

'Now quickly attack with Metal Claw.' Ash's voice reached Lucario.

Eyes still shut Lucario extended three hook like claws from the back of his palms and ran towards Volcarona still under cover of the smoke, it was at that moment that Volcarona's Heat Wave exited the dust cloud.

"Volcarona use Bug Buzz to your side." Alder suddenly instructed.

Lucario exited the dust cloud and opened his eyes, Volcarona wasn't facing him and wouldn't be able to swing around in time to hit him with Heat Wave. However Volcarona's wings and white fur ruffled, and suddenly multiple green balls about the size of tennis balls appeared from beneath Volcarona's fur. The small balls then glowed green and raced towards Lucario who was still in full sprint.

"Lucario cut those with Metal Claw." Ash stopped his attack.

Lucario almost didn't see the Bug Buzz get launched and drove his heels into the ground to stop his advance, he didn't have a moment to spare before the first round buzzed past his head. Lucario frantically brought up his claws and deflected multiple projectiles, slicing and parrying each one as Volcarona flew away from Lucario while he was fixed in one position.

"Time to kick it up a notch, Volcarona use Quiver Dance." Alder said as he threw his hand forward.

Volcarona flexed his wings an began to weave from side to side, as he did this ash's fell from his body and embers were dispelled into the air. His movements became faster and faster until the fire-bug type suddenly stopped and a thin mist like flame escaped his body. Volcarona's form glowed a light green and then red, its special attack, special defence and speed had just been raised.

Right as Volcarona's Quiver Dance ended Lucario had cut down the last of the Bug Buzz attack and Ash wasted no time to strike before Alder could.

"Lucario use Close Combat." Ash instructed since the space between the two Pokémon was so small.

Lucario dashed straight at Volcarona who was still locked in place from Quiver Dance, Lucario stopped right in front of the large moth and held nothing back. The vicious combination of punches and kicks he unloaded on the bug-fire type had him sliding backwards and Lucario kept right on him, staying at the exact distance to make his attacks as effective as possible, With one last uppercut to Volcarona's chest Lucario ended his attack an stood there overlooking the result. The attack had been fast, brutal and excellently timed but there wasn't a single bruise on Volcarona's body, he may have been a bug type but to withstand such and onslaught like that was extraordinary. Lucario stood there his hand still locked on Volcarona's chest completely stunned, until he growled lowly. Lucario looked up and saw a very agitated look on Volcarona's face, he might not have taken much damage but he was certainly ticked off now.

"Lucario back up as fast as you can!" Ash shouted snapping Lucario out of his stunned state.

"Volcarona Heat Wave!" Alder commanded.

Lucario had already turned tail and ran from Volcarona but wasn't far enough before Volcarona's now powered up Heat Wave blasted from behind him, the attack was large before but now it looked like a giant wave of fire.

"Block with Metal Claw." Ash called out at the last second.

Lucario spun around in a long stance and pointed both sets of Metal Claws forward in a spear formation right before the Heat Wave struck him. The flames broke around Lucario like water hitting a rock creating just enough space that his body wouldn't get hit by the attack, except for his hands. Lucario roared in pain as the heat splintered through his claws, hands and forearms making it feel like his very bones were being branded.

'Just hold on Lucario! Just wait till the Heat Wave is over and then use Aura Sphere.' Ash connected to Lucario.

'A-Alright I'll do it.' Lucario responded pained but determined.

The attack itself only lasted a few seconds but it felt like an eternity to Lucario as the harsh heat burned up his arms. Finally Volcarona's Heat Wave dispersed leaving the ground scorched and Lucario with red hot claws. Carrying out Ash's instructions Lucario charged up an Aura sphere and flung it at Volcarona. The blue sphere was quick to its target when Volcarona suddenly dashed to the side completely avoiding the attack which detonated harmlessly on the ground.

'With its increased speed we can't rely on long range attacks anymore, we'll have to get in close.' Ash thought to himself and to Lucario.

"Lucario run to the nearest wall." Ash instructed.

"Follow it with Heat Wave." Alder commanded.

Lucario ran to the wall of the stadium but soon felt the approaching heat of the inferno behind him getting closer and closer.

'When you reach the wall jump off of it straight at Volcarona and use Metal Claw.' Ash told the fighting type.

Reaching the wall Luacrio jumped up planting both feet flat against the concrete surface, angling himself just right Lucario launched off the wall right before the powered up flames scorched the point he had just occupied. Gliding directly at Volcarona Lucario extended the three claws on one hand and before Volcarona could move or blanket Lucario with Heat Wave the fighting type slashed past the large bug leaving a silver streak along it's abdomen an abruptly ending it's Heat Wave.

Lucario landed on its feet and spare hand, quickly swivelling around ready for a follow up but it was Alder that moved first.

"Turn around and use Heat Wave now Volcarona." Alder instructed.

"Lucario stop Volcarona using Metal Claw." Ash responded.

Volcarona faced Lucario who ran to close the gap between them even as Volcarona charged up the powerful fire move within its body. Lucario extended the blades on his other hand as he ran at Volcarona, right as the larger Pokémon was about to blast Lucario at point blank the fighting type drove one of his arms upwards catching Volcarona's head in-between two of the Metal Claws. At that point Volcarona's Heat Wave surged from his mouth creating a wide inferno that went into the air and even above the stadium roof.

"Now Lucario hold onto Volcarona and keep using Metal Claw!" Ash yelled over the flames.

As flames continued to fume out of Volcarona and into the air Lucario used his spare arm and jabbed his Metal Claw's into the bug type's midsection, repeatedly hitting again and again but doing so little damage that Volcarona was still discharging flames as he attempted to push his head down and burn Lucario.

"Use Bug Buzz." Alder changed up his attack.

Volcarona ceased using his fire move and switched to a bug type move. As the flames dyed down Volcarona extended his wings and multiple green orbs shot outwards and then swung around to intercept Lucario.

"Keep going Lucario, don't stop." Ash called out.

The projectiles of Bug Buzz detonated on Lucario's back like fire crackers but Lucario keep battering his claws into Volcarona. It was now a test of determination seeing which Pokémon would hold out the longest against ongoing attacks. Lucario thrashed his claws with unwavering ferocity even as his back was bombarded by Bug Buzz while Volcarona released more and more of the green shells. They were both taking a tremendous beating but in the end it was Ash that proved to have the stronger durability then his older opponent.

"Volcarona use Hurricane in front of you." The Unova Champion gave in.

Volcarona flapped all its wings forward bringing up a powerful gust of wind, it spiralled and formed a twister even larger than the one before ten meters away from where he and Lucario stood. Lucario tried to ignore the howling winds behind him but he only had to glance to see the large force that had been brought up behind him not to mention the wind that threatened to pull him right into the storm.

"Now use Heat Wave!" Alder shouted.

Volcarona released his fiery attack over Lucario's head and straight into the churning Tornado. The flames spiralled with the winds until the entire hurricane became a huge, gyrating vortex of fire. Lucario turned his head around to see a wall of flame just behind him.

"Volcarona hold your position." Alder commanded.

Ash then saw that the flame filled Hurricane was in fact moving towards Volcarona and Lucario who was still in front of the bug type.

"Lucario jump over Volcarona and then use Flash Cannon." Ash yelled out.

Lucario retracted his Metal Claws and flipped himself directly over Volcarona, while upside down Lucario charged up the steel type attack in his hands and fired it but not at the bug type below him. The Flash Cannon went straight forward and hit the centre of the fire filled Hurricane and then up to the very top. The Hurricane seemed to expand at the point where the attack had hit it and then suddenly the entire Hurricane exploded sending hot flames in all directions. At that exact moment Lucario landed directly behind Volcarona and pressed his back against him. The force of the explosion and the flames it carried blasted against Volcarona who unwittingly became a shield for Lucario just as Ash had planned. The force of the explosion was so great that Lucario had to dig his feet into the ground in order to stop Volcarona and himself from sliding backwards but it had worked, Lucario had avoided any damage and made his opponent absorb it all.

"Bug Buzz." Alder ordered before the winds had even died down.

Volcarona flexed his back and without any hesitation released a hail of green projectiles onto Lucario.

'It can still attack so quickly even after all that damage.' Ash's mind raced in disbelief.

Lucario had no chance to defend against the sudden attack and could only blindly back up while covering his face. Volcarona however was already moving into position for its next attack, while keeping it's back to Lucario the bug-fire type rose into the air a few meters above Lucario an then ceasing its former attack turned and faced the ground.

"Volcarona use Heat Wave!" Alder yelled as he threw a clenched fist into the air.

Staring down at his target Volcarona unleashed the giant fire attack direct over Lucario, Ash knew there was no way to dodge an attack of that size and did the only thing he knew he could.

"Lucario block upwards with Metal Claw!" He yelled.

Facing a the giant descending mass of fire Lucario extended his claws and threw them upwards in a spear formation blocking the attack much like he had before but this time he was in far greater trouble.

"Aaaaarrrrgh! "Lucario screamed as the heat blistered through his arms, they hadn't fully recovered from his last encounter and with this attack the pain was only magnified.

"Hang in there Lucario!" Ash shouted despite the fact he could barely see his Pokémon through the mass of flames engulfing him.

"Keep using Heat Wave do not let up." Alder instructed.

Volcarona did more than just that, he increased the force behind his attack driving Lucario to his knees. Ash knew his Pokemon couldn't last much longer and with the strength of that Heat Wave it was likely that Lucario would be knocked out in one hit.

'Lucario listen to me, I need you to hold Metal Claw and use Flash Cannon. Do you understand?' Ash instructed telepathically.

'But I can't use Flash Cannon without dropping Metal Claw.' Lucario replied.

'You won't know till you try and if you don't it's all over.' Ash stated hastily.

"Now use Flash Cannon!" Ash shouted above the inferno that was enveloping his Pokémon.

Lucario could barely hold up his burning arms, his palms were now right in front of his face but he forced his hands to open just enough so that his Metal Claws wouldn't retract. He closed his eyes and focused the energy into his hands, it took far longer than usual but despite the odds being stacked against him Lucario was able to build up enough strength for an attack.

Roaring into the air Lucario launched the beam of energy upwards but instead of a straight silver beam it was a purple jagged attack. This energy soared through the intense flames and hit Volcarona dead centre and lifted him into the air before detonating in a large purple explosion. The remainders of the Heat Wave faded leaving the field steaming and scorched, except for Lucario who stood there taking deep breaths. Ash looked up at the after effects of Lucario's last attack as Volcarona fell from the sky before landing somewhat dazed on the ground.

"Lucario did you just learn, Dragon Pulse?" Ash asked with excitement in his voice.

'Well, Flash Cannon wasn't really working.' Lucario replied trying to hide the fact that he had done it by accident.

"Your timing couldn't have been better." Ash declared his confidence suddenly returning.

"Sure was lucky that he learned that move but it still doesn't change anything. Volcarona use Heat Wave again." Alder instructed making Volcarona release another giant wave of fire that hurried towards its target.  
"Lucario show them your Dragon Pulse." Ash said as he pushed the air.  
Lucario placed both hands close to his chest and then released the purple attack at Volcarona's own. The beam it created took the form of a dragons head and wings.

As the menacing attack made contact with Heat Wave it cut through the flames parting them like a speed boat through the water. It continued forward looking as if it was eating the fire attack before it got to Volcarona and clamped him in its jaws before exploding in a brilliant purple explosion.

"Now this battle's really firing up." Ash declared.

"Well now's as good a time as any." Alder stated rather simply. "Volcarona use Quiver Dance."

Having been hit by a move that at least did normal amounts of damage Volcarona was now starting to feel it all set in. With Alder's command he began to wave back and forth initiating his dance.

"Don't let Volcarona finish Quiver Dance, move in and use Close Combat." Ash called out.

Doing exactly what it had before Lucario ran in and without hesitation began striking Volcarona with punches, kicks and open palms. As he pummelled Volcarona's body the dual bug-fire type released a shower of embers from his body indicating that his stats had been raised ever higher once again.

'Finish it off with your best attack and get ready.' Ash instructed telepathically.

To end his ravenous assault Lucario jumped and spun in mid-air before straightening out his leg connecting his heel to Volcarona's face with a jumping spinning heel kick, this stunned Volcarona for a mere second which was plenty of time.

'Now use Aura Sphere!' Ash instructed.

Before Lucario even landed he charged up an Aura Sphere in his hand and pushed in into Volcarona. It then detonated sending both Pokémon shooting backwards rolling across the ground. Lucario was quick to his feet but was breathing even heavier and clutching the arm he had used his last attack. Detonating the Aura Sphere in his own hand was not how the attack was meant to be used and he had sustained quite and injury from it.

"You alright to keep going?" Ash asked making Lucario stand up straighter and ignore his injury.

'I'm fighting this to the end.' Lucario replied his resolve still unwavering.

"Then use Dragon Pulse." Ash called out as Volcarona wearily got back up.

"Now Volcarona Heat Wave." Alder called out to his Pokémon.

As Lucario charged up the attack between his hands Volcarona puffed out his chest, the two released their attacks almost at the same time but the difference in the size of the attacks was all too clear.

The Heat Wave was now enormous and completely dwarfed the purple energy beam that took the form of a dragon's head and wings but Ash knew it didn't have to be larger than the opposing force.

As the Dragon Pulse met the front of the Heat Wave it continued straight forward as if it were eating the flames while the rest of the attack continued forward hitting everywhere except where Lucario was standing. This time however the Dragon Pulse didn't continue straight to Volcarona it began the swell and gyrate before the heat became too much and it detonated sending the fire across the sides of the fields.

"Lucario move forward." Ash instructed even as fire and purple energy continued to fall.

Lucario moved forward still breathing heavily planning to use the dust and smoke as cover once again. Before he could reach the relative safety of the dust cloud an ominous shadow moved forward through the haze astonishingly fast.

Lucario was meters away from the cloud when right in front of him Volcarona burst through and stopped right in front of Lucario's path. Grey smoke streaming off his body and two lines of fire escaping the sides of his mouth and his eyes fixed on his target that was still running straight for him. Lucario did his best to spin on his heel to avoid Volcarona and the impending fire attack he was charging in his mouth but the fire-bug type was right on top of him and with his body so drained from the battle, there was no way to dodge. Ash's eyes and mouth opened in realisation and dread as the whole battle seemed to slow to a crawl, Lucario slid forward and Volcarona hovered just above the ground and released a giant Heat Wave.

The full force of Heat Wave erupted from Volcarona and hit Lucario dead centre covering his entire body and blasted out behind him like a tidal wave of fire engulfing all the field behind him and continuing to the edge of the stadium scorching the ground beneath it. Lucario roared in pain as the double boosted fire attack blasted through him. Even a water type would have been decimated by the power that Volcarona was unleashing, for a steel type to take such a devastating attack it could only mean one thing.

"Hold on Lucario!" Ash yelled even as the unbelievable heat nearly overwhelmed him.

The Heat Wave was so powerful the entire stadium's temperature skyrocketed all of Ash's friends were in disbelief that such energy could be produced by a none legendary. Suddenly the attack finished, the fire dissipated leaving the air hot, the ground burnt and the stadium silent. Volcarona slumped to the ground his energy completely drained.

Opposite him Lucario stood there in a petrified state, his mouth agape from yelling, his body steaming from the heat and his eyes white. Lucario had fainted, his body just hadn't fallen to the ground.

'I didn't want to go that far, but Ash knew what he was doing pushing Lucario like that. In the end that was the only thing I could do.' Alder thought to himself as he glanced away from the battle.

Despite all of this Ash didn't look shocked or alarmed in the slightest like he usually did when his Pokémon were knocked out. Instead he looked at Lucario an almost emotionless expression on his face, not even his friends in the audience could tell what he was thinking. Lucario's knees began to shake his head swayed and finally he began to fall.

'You said to believe in you, that you were fighting to the very end.' Ash though at the last moment.

"Well I still believe in you." Ash said outloud.

Lucario's leg snapped forward stopping him from falling his fists tightened and he straightened his back. Alder turned suddenly and saw something that he thought should be impossible.

'How? Even at full health a Lucario shouldn't have been able to take such an attack. Did it somehow pull itself back into the fight?' Alder questioned in astonishment.

Volcarona hadn't noticed until he heard a faint growling, as he looked up he saw the Lucario he hit with his strongest attack was somehow still standing and had a look in its eye that made the fire type freeze in his place. Lucario grinded his teeth and tensed every muscle in his body and smoke billowed from his body creating a frightening image as he an Ash connected completely.

"One last time!" Ash yelled. "Close-"

Lucario roared a violent battle cry raised both hands and stepped right up to Volcarona who despite all his boosts couldn't move.

"COMBAT!" Ash screamed in unison with Lucario.

Despite all the pain throughout his body Lucario threw his hands forward and unleased a Close Combat unlike any he had done before. His hands moved so fast no one could even see them, the barrage of punches struck all across Volcarona. Each blow felt like Lucario has punching through him as blasts and shock waves blasted out from his body in all directions. The sound of so many punches echoed throughout the stadium like a machine gun on full burst.

"Go Lucario GO!" Ash yelled his voice the only thing above the reverberating sound.

Lucario lifted his head and roared as every muscle in his body screamed at him to stop but he just kept punching and punching, he wouldn't stop until he blacked out or Volcarona fell before him.

"Bug Buzz!" Alder suddenly shouted.

Volcarona heard the command and could barely muster the ability to launch the move. Dozens of green projectiles were sent in all directions some hitting the ground others flying away on random paths but some were able to loop around and detonate on Lucario's back. Lucario still refused to stop both Pokémon now just throwing everything they could as Ash and Lucario yelled at the top of their lungs.

Finally after what seemed like an endless barrage of punches Lucario pulled back one arm and threw a wild full force strike hitting Volcarona in the centre of his body with such force it created a great shockwave and sent the bug-fire type flying backwards at explosive speed right past Alder and straight into the stadium wall. Lucario couldn't hold himself up any longer and collapsed to the ground, still refusing to give up he watched the place in the wall Volcarona had impacted and waited for the dust to settle. It didn't take long for it to do so and when it did Volcarona was half embedded in the concrete wall unmoving, sealing the end of this battle.

"Volcarona is unable to battle, Lucario wins which means the winner is Kanto Champion Ash!" The referee announced to the sound of thunderous applause.

Ash ran over to Lucario who lay prone on the round. "Lucario you still with me?" Ash asked as he got down to his knees.

'We did it.' Lucario responded weakly 'We beat Alder.'

"Yeah we did, now come on you're not going to enjoy your victory laying there on the ground." Ash said as he put one of Lucario's arms over his shoulder.

Ash helped lift Lucario up who was so fatigued he wouldn't have been able to do so on his own. Upon doing so the crowd who hadn't stopped cheering became even louder. Ash had just won against a fellow champion without a single knockout on his side, it had been one of the most gruelling battles on his life but he had none the less done what Cynthia had asked of him.

"That was indeed a well won battle, I didn't hold back even for a second." Alder proclaimed as he walked up to Ash a big smile on his face.

"Your whole team especially Lucario showed absolute trust in you and you gave it right back to them even in the face of type disadvantage, and that's just one thing I could say about you Ash but I don't want to glorify you too much." Alder said with a laugh.

"Thank you Alder you yourself were as impressive as always." Ash smiled.

Lucario slumped a bit in his grip. 'Ash thank you for believing in me all the way, I know we made everyone proud.' Lucario stated with a previously unheard amount of joy in his voice.

'Of course, now get some rest you deserve it.' Ash told his partner as he returned him to his Pokeball.

Alder put his hand forward to the once clueless boy he met years ago and shock his hand, still reeling at how far he had come in these short years.

"Till next time." Alder told Ash sombrely.

"You got it." Ash replied.

With that the two champions turned around and walked back out the way they came one waving to the crowd the other with his head slightly down deep in reflection.

'I thought that when I was defeated I would be able to retire. I guess I'll just have to wait a little longer, who knows the way some of these kids are growing maybe Iris will take my title.' The though making Alder smile that much more.

"Damn that was exhilarating." Iris sighed glad it was all over.

"Leave it up to Ash to pull something like that off." Cilan added.

"Still he should have just changed to Gigalith he could have won without pushing Lucario so much." Misty put in rather annoyed.

"He pushed him because Lucario wanted to be pushed." Paul put in making everyone look at him.

"How can you tell that?" Misty asked.

"You could tell by the way they battled, the connection those two had was unlike anything I had seen before. One that's not simply between trainer and Pokémon it goes deeper than that." Paul explained.

"Well come on out with it." Misty asked of him but Paul got up and started to gather his things.

"I believe in making your own destiny but I guess sometimes, two individuals are destined to find each other and do incredible things." Paul uttered and walked away without looking back.

"So they were destined to battle together." Iris spoke quietly and though none of them said it out loud everyone had a feeling that Paul was right.

Ash made it back into the waiting room and practically fell into the chair, that last attack by Lucario had him so fired up I felt like he was punching right alongside him, it had been a hard won match for all involved. He heard the door open and for once he knew who was coming through. As he turned his head he saw a blonde haired girl walk in and close the door behind her, Ash got up from his chair walked over to her and embraced her in a hug. The girl returned the hug holding Ash close to her barely containing the joy she felt for him after another stunning victory.

"One more." Ash whispered making the girl nod slowly.

"Thank you for being with me all the way." Ash said as he looked into her eyes.

"I'll always be here." She replied.

Scans showed that Garchomp did sustain broken ribs from his battle and would need the appropriate time to heal. Lucario also needed ample time to rest and recover as he had pushed himself so hard in the fight has body had basically nothing left, Gigalith was the only one who needed standard healing. Ash was just happy he could take all of them home and not have to leave them at the Pokémon centre away from their team mates. There was another party set up but Ash left early, his mind a drift with all different thoughts. Eventually he found himself in the room where Lucario was resting. In complete silence he stood on the balcony looking at the night sky with only Lucario and Pikachu to keep him company, the noise of the party barely audible in the background.

'What has you so distracted?' Lucario asked.

"We've come so far, it all doesn't seem real some times." Ash replied. "The next match is a long way down the track but I-" Ash stopped not sure wat to say next.

"I'd thought you'd be up here." A new voice came from the doorway.

"Yeah sorry I just had a few things on my mind." Ash replied still looking at the sky.

The female trainer checked on Lucario and then Pikachu before walking to the balcony and stood next to Ash.

"Worried about your next battle already?" She asked.

Ash closed his eyes and thought, he knew exactly what she was going to say. That he shouldn't dwell on it, and that whatever happens happens, so with that he stood straight and looked at her.

"Mt Silver is where it ends. Win or lose I'm ending it there." Ash declared.


End file.
